


Savage Streets

by AkiyaTakahashi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Crossdressing, Crossover, Demons, Depression, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Intersex, M/M, Magic, Makkachin Lives, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Law & Order (TV), Serial Killers, Sorcerers, Temporary Character Death, Therapy Animal, Trials, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyaTakahashi/pseuds/AkiyaTakahashi
Summary: Victor Nikiforov  is a special victims detective in New york Investigating a series of rapes and murders , When yuuri becomes the Next victim can victor find the Perp before its to late





	1. How Could This Happen To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Original fic The Victim And The Hanyou Detective was written by DanaRose31382! and was an Inuyasha fanfiction the site that it was on went down and the fics can no longer be accessed! DanaRose31382 died before she could finish her wonderful fanfiction. so this is my Rendition of The Victim And The Hanyou Detective and i will finish it for her so enjoy.

Yuuri Katsuki sat in his office. He was an insurance   
claims representative for a well known insurance company.

Phichit poked his head in. "Hey! Got a sec?"

He looked up from his computer and regarded his best friend. "Sure."

"It's a Friday. Let's go out tonight," Phichit suggested.

"Where?"

"How about Phoenix? It's a great place to meet hot guys."

Yuuri smiled. "I guess I could squeeze you into my busy schedule," He teased.

"Well excuse me Bitch. I didn't know I was such an inconvenience to you," Phichit joked.

"Yeah, well you'll just have to deal with it," Yuuri said, flipping his hair back with attitude.

"Fuck you, too," Phichit told him with a smile.

"Isn't that the reason you’re going to Phoenix in the first place?"   
Yuuri asked with a knowing smile. Phoenix Bar was called Phoenix for short.

"Seriously you need to get laid."

"Ha! I haven't had sex since I left Japan."

"Yeah, well, that's why you need a man."

"Definitely not interested."

Did Jean really hurt you that badly?" Phichit asked as He walked all   
the way in the office and took a seat.

"Fuck, yeah! He's such an asshole. He woos me all through junior high   
school and college then says, 'Sorry baby, but college is more important   
than you. No worries though, you were a good fuck."

"Ouch."

"You're telling me. I asked if that's all I was good for. He said it was   
the only thing that made dating me worth his while. Ever since then, I've sworn off men."

"What about women?" Phichit wondered with a sly smile.

Yuuri laughed. "Definitely not. I'd rather date a woman, but I'd never   
sleep with one. I did kiss one when I was drunk though."

"Who?"

"My friend Yuuko back in Japan. Yuuri said.

"How was it?"

"I barely remember it. It was strange, from what I remember… but not unpleasant."

Phichit smiled. "Well I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you at eight."

"Eight it is!" Yuuri called out happily as Phichit got up and left the room.

~~~~0000~~~~

Victor was lying naked with Mariah in his arms. Why was it that   
sleeping with her had become a chore?

"Victor, did I not please you?"

"Sure, you did." It wasn't a lie. She had. It's just that something seemed off.

When they first met you couldn't keep them apart. He was sure he'd make her his mate someday.   
Now he was starting to wonder. There was no real reason. She hadn't done anything wrong   
and he was sure he still loved her. So what was the problem? Could it just be work getting to him?

Victor and Mariah were both Special Victims’ Unit detectives. They were partners.   
That's how they'd met in the first place. Victor's last partner was a Human and had   
been shot and killed in the line of duty. Mariah was human, too; he always felt the   
need to watch her back.

Special victim unit detectives often had issues in their own marriages and sex lives.   
The turn over rate was astounding. It was the toughest job in the NYPD.

Everyone knew about Demon's and Half Demon's. It was no secret. Most people preferred   
when Demon's were cops. They had ways to subdue people without actually using deadly   
force, as well as being able to run much faster than the human perps. They could even   
take more shots and risks while some could outrun bullets.

His thoughts went to work. There had been a lot of rapes happening in nightclubs   
lately. Victor was positive it was the work of a serial rapist, but no one believed him.   
The victims who came forward couldn't even describe their attacker because he had been   
wearing a ski mask. Sometimes they were simply followed from the club. Some of the   
incidents even happened once the victim got home, in the dark. Since they had all   
been in a club, there were several male scents on them. Inuyasha couldn't tell which   
one was from the rapist.

Because the victims were raped in various places, it was the widespread belief   
that it was the act of more than one man. There seemed to be no real comfort zone. He always used a condom   
so there was no DNA. Victims said they could see a man following them in the dark, but couldn't make him out   
since the attacks happened at night. The rapist was accelerating, too. He was raping more and more often. They   
simply had to wait until he made a mistake.

Some victims had even ended up dead.

"If I please you then why are you so quiet?" Mariah asked.

"I was just thinking about all those rape cases lately."

"You know they aren't related."

"They are. I feel it in my gut."

"Just try to get some sleep," Mariah suggested.

Victor sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe some sleep would clear his mind.

~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri and Phichit were dancing together in the club. Yuuri refused to dance with any of the men who asked him, though there   
were plenty of suitors. Phichit tried to get him to at least dance with one guy, but He refused.

Unknown to them a man was watching Yuuri very closely.

"Come on, Yuuri! Shake that booty for the men." Phichit said as He danced provocatively.

"Why? I don't want the men."

"Then do it for the ladies."

Yuuri playfully hit his friend. "It's getting late. I think I'm gonna head home. It's already two in the morning."

"The night is still young Man!"

"The night is over." Yuuri said and stopped dancing with him. 

"Okay. Well then… I'll see you Monday." Phichit replied as He stopped dancing, too.

The two Men shared a hug. "Count on it."

As Yuuri left, so did the man. He followed him at a distance.

~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri noticed as He neared home that a man He'd seen leave the club at the same time He had was following him. He kept   
looking behind him to see if he was still there. He wished he could see his face, but it was dark and the man wore a hood. He was getting a creepy feeling about him.

He slowed down walking hoping the man would pass her. He slowed down with her. When she came to a complete stop, he leaned against a   
car and lit a cigarette without a care to the world. He also noticed he was wearing a ski mask.

‘He's definitely following me. If I get home, I'll be safe,’ He thought.

Yuuri walked as fast as He could before breaking into a run. The man ran after him and tackled him, covering his mouth so He couldn't scream.   
The residential neighborhood was quiet because of the time.

He dragged the flailing Omega into an alley between two buildings and took out a gun. "I won't hesitate to kill you, but if you do as I say I promise you'll live."

Yuuri's eyes went wide as He saw the barrel of the gun with a silencer on it and felt it pressed to his head. He immediately stopped resisting out of fear.   
"Good boy. Are you going to do what I say?"

He nodded. "Smart. Very smart. I'm going to let your mouth go and put a gag on you. If you make a sound you’re as good as dead." His eyes were deadly serious.   
He had no doubt he'd do just as he said.

He slammed him against the wall while still covering his mouth before pulling out two bandanas and stuffing them deep in his mouth… so deep he nearly choked.   
He then grabbed his breasts roughly causing him to whimper in pain and fear.

He tried to get a look at his face, but he wore a ski mask.

He quickly ripped his shirt open and unbuttoned his bra. It was the type that buttoned in the front. He then pushed   
off his skirt and panties. Soon He was naked except for the shirt ripped down the middle and the open bra. He grabbed him by the hair and threw him on the ground.

Yuuri tried to get away and felt a bullet whiz by his head. "That's your last warning bitch."

He immediately froze again as he took off his pants and put on a condom. As soon as he was done he got on his knees and thrust into him as   
hard as he could. Yuuri cried out into his gag. As soon as he entered him he grabbed his wrists and held them above his head since he saw he was about to try and resist him.

To shame him and assert his control over him he brought his free hand between them and began to rub him. Yuuri started thrashing - not out of pleasure, but to get away.   
He could already feel his body responding as he tried to scream out through the gag.

He kept up his rough treatment. He could tell he was trying desperately to hold back the orgasm that threatened to consume him. "You're so dirty. Getting excited over this."   
If he could have he would have spit in his face.

He fought valiantly against his body. Finally, he increased the pace of his fingers and he could hold back no longer. He cried out through the gag as his hips lifted on their own   
to meet him. As he continued to cry out, he heard him say, "I knew you'd enjoy this."

When his orgasm ended, he began to cry. He sobbed as hard as he could. The man above him let out a grunt and orgasmed himself.

Yuuri continued to sob hysterically. He pulled out of him and took off the condom before pulling on his jeans. He kept his gun on him and told him, "  
Now, wait five minutes before you leave. Then I don't care what you do you fuckin’ slut, but if you go to the police, I will kill your whole family. Understand?"

He nodded vigorously as he cried. He knew he'd definitely go to the police. His family was all the way in Japan. He doubted this man would actually go there and kill them.   
If they had lived here in New York City, he wouldn't go to the police… but as it stood he was going.

He leaned down and ripped off his necklace. It wasn't an expensive one; just a trophy. He also went through his purse and took all his money and threw the bag at him when   
he realized he had no credit cards. Once he was done he blew him a kiss and took off.

Yuuri pulled out his gag and quickly put on his skirt and panties. He buttoned his bra and wrapped his shirt around him as tightly as he could before falling to his knees,   
shaking and sobbing. He couldn't believe this had happened. Why? He was sure it was all his fault. He barely resisted out of fear of being shot. He should have tried to put up more of a fight.

The phone rang, waking Victor up instantly. He hated those things. They always hurt his ears. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was the station house: specifically Christophe,  
who was his captain and best friend. Mariah was just waking up when he answered it.

"What is it, Chris?" he asked.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head. You need to get over to Columbia Presbyterian Hospital in Washington Heights. A young man was raped."

Victor sighed and sat up. "Okay. You have a name?"

"Yuuri Katsuki. I'll call Mariah and tell her to meet you there."

"Don't bother. She's with me." Everyone knew the two detectives had a relationship.

Hearing that, Mariah got up and began to dress. "Well, well, well."

"Knock it off, you pervert!" Victor said, hanging up.

Mariah quickly finished dressing and picked up her badge and gun before handing Victor his clothes. "Hurry up. Where are we going?"

"To the hospital in Washington Heights," he answered as he put on his shirt. He buttoned it up before grabbing his tie.

"You finish getting dressed. I'll go get the car."

Victor nodded. As He left he got up to finish putting on his suit.

~~~~0000~~~~

They made it to the hospital and showed their badges. "Yuuri Katsuki?" Victor asked.

The nurse typed in the name into the computer. "He's in room three."

"Thank you," Mariah said.

They made their way and knocked on the door. When they didn't get an answer, Mariah opened the door to make sure the young man was dressed. He had already been here for   
some time, apparently; He was already dressed in street clothes. Another man was standing next to him. "Mr.. Katsuki? May we come in?" Mariah asked flashing her badge.

Yuuri turned around and everyone in the room gasped. They looked nearly identical. Phichit was practically floored. Mariah was surprised, but didn't show a reaction.   
She could think of only one reason why He'd look just like her. Not only that, but he was powerful .

"I guess," Yuuri answered.

Mariah nodded to Victor and they both entered the room. "I'm Detective Kusanagi and this is Detective Nikiforov. Mr. Katsuki, we are very sorry," Mariah started.

Victor was taken aback by the man in front of him. He hadn't seen him until now and was surprised by how much he looked like his lover, but somehow more beautiful.   
For some reason, him looking like Mariah made him want to catch the bastard who did this even more.

Yuuri started to cry and sat down. Phichit put his arm around his friend. "We'd like to ask you some questions, if you’re up to it," Victor said.

"Okay, but I'm afraid there isn't much to tell," Yuuri said though his tears.

"Let us be the judge of that. When did you first see him?" Victor asked.

Mariah had out a pad and pen ready to take notes. She'd let Victor handle this for now. "I noticed he left the club after I did," Yuuri responded dully.

"Which club?" 

"Phoenix."

"What time did you get there and leave?" 

"I got there at eight and left at two."

"Did you see him inside the club?"

"No."

"I should have walked him home! This is all my fault!" Phichit wailed.

"This isn't anyone’s fault but the perp’s," Victor said gently.

"Can you describe him? Were there any identifying marks you saw on him?" Mariah finally spoke up.

"Not his face. He was wearing a ski mask. He was definitely a half-demon though or some kind of Oni because I felt a different demonic aura. It wasn't like a full   
demon’s, though. He was about five feet ten inches tall and 170-ish pounds. He was Russian. I saw his eyes. I can't tell what background though. He did use a condom,   
though… I remember that vividly."

"Can you describe his clothes?" Victor asked.

"He was wearing a black jacket with a hood. It was a windbreaker, I think. He had on jeans, too."  
Victor noticed a certain strength in this man.. There was something about him that drew him to him. He couldn't put his finger on it why he felt that way, but found   
himself suddenly taking this case very personally.

"Did he steal anything from you?" Mariah asked.

"He ripped off my necklace. He also stole my money."

"He held your bag? Was he wearing gloves?" Victor asked.

"No, he didn't have gloves."

Victor walked over to the rubber gloves and put one on before saying, "May I? We'll need it as evidence."  
"Sure. This isn't the bag I usually use anyway. There’s nothing important in it."

Mariah took out an evidence bag from her pocket and opened it as Victor took the purse and placed it inside. It was then he noticed something. He only had two male   
scents on him. "Mr. Katsuki, you said you were in a club. Did you dance with anyone?"

"Just Phichit here. I stayed away from everyone else."

"And no one bumped into you?" he asked surprised.

"No. I'm always careful. Why are you asking me this?"  
"Because of your scent. You’re carrying his scent. It might help us track him down."

Yuuri wasn't stupid. He could see this was obviously a demon and an Alpha.  
"We'll have to take a sample then," Mariah said. 

There were ways of taking samples of scents so that yokai police could track down perps. There was even a special machine that matched people’s scents against each   
other. It told you if you found the same scent or someone else’s.

"How?"

"We'll have the hospital staff do it. They know how." Mariah answered.

"But I want to go home!"

"Mr. Katsuki-" Victor began.

"Yuuri. It's Yuuri." He said cutting him off.

"Okay, Yuuri. You don't have to do this.. We can't force you, but we strongly recommend it. You've already come this far."

Victor was sure that this was the same serial rapist going around. He wished someone would listen to him. He'd never been careless enough to leave his fingerprints   
around before. It seemed he was slipping up.

"Can you tell us about the attack?" Mariah asked.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the floor. Phichit put his hand on his back and rubbed it.

Victor's eyes softened. "Yuuri, I know it's not easy, but we need to ask while it's still fresh in your mind."

"It will always be fresh in my mind," Yuuri whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Would you be more comfortable telling Detective Kusanagi? I could leave the room if you'd like," Victor offered.

He nodded looking up gratefully. 

"I'll wait outside then," he said leaving. He closed the door behind him. He stepped aside to the wall and leaned on it, crossing his arms and propping his foot against   
the wall. He could still hear everything inside.

‘What is it about him?’ he wondered.

Mariah turned to Yuuri. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"I noticed a guy following me after I left the club. I tried to walk slowly so he'd passed me, but he just slowed down. When I stopped, he leaned against a car and   
lit a cigarette. Then I walked fast and began running. That's when he ran after me and pulled me into an alley between buildings." He began to cry again as he   
continued his tale. "He pulled out a gun and said if I did everything he said he wouldn't kill me. He slammed me against the wall and gagged me before ripping my   
shirt open and opening my bra. He pulled down my skirt and panties. When he let me go to take off his pants, I tried to get away again and he shot a bullet past my   
head. He used a silencer. Then he put on the condom and raped me. He even made me-" he broke off and cried harder.

"You don't have to say it. I get the idea. He wanted to shame you. Rape is all about control," Mariah said.

"I tried not to!"

"Have you spoken to a counselor yet?"

Yuuri shook his head wiping his eyes as he continued to cry.

"You'll have to before you leave. You said he gagged you."

"Yes, with two bandanas. I threw it on the floor in the alleyway when he left. They also did a rape kit and exam."

"If he used a condom the rape kit won't tell us much, but the exam will show if you were raped."

"I should have fought harder, but when I saw that gun I was terrified."

"No. You did the right thing. The first thing you have to worry about is surviving," Mariah said.

"She's right, Yuuri. You did the right thing," Phichit assured.

Victor knew they were done so he came back into the room. He walked over to Yuuri and handed him his card. "If you can think of anything else, call us. You'll have   
to come down to the station tomorrow at say three o'clock and make a formal report.”

"He said he'd kill my family if I went to the police, but they are in Japan."

"Then they are probably safe," he assured him. "I doubt he'd go all the way to Japan just because you went to the police."

"I know, but it still pissed me off."

Victor smiled at her choice of words. He noticed, like Mariah, that he could sense spiritual powers from him. He knew that he didn't know he was a sorcerrer because if   
he did he would have erected a barrier to protect himself.

"Try to think of anything else you possibly can. Anything at all. Even the smallest of details will help," Mariah said.

"I'll try. Thank you."

"We'll do our best to find him," Victor promised.

Yuuri nodded at them and watched them leave. He wondered if they'd really be able to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

As they drove to the scene of the crime Mariah asked in Japanese, "Did you hear what he said?"

"Yeah. He's using a gun now. He's progressing and getting bolder," he answered in the foreign language.

"You really think it's the same guy, don't you?"

"I know it is."

"He was a Sorcerer," Mariah mused.

"Yeah, I sensed it too. I don't think he knows it, though. He's even stronger than you." They drove in silence the rest of the way until they saw police tape and   
parked. They both got out of the car and flashed their badges to the uniformed officer as they walked under the police tape.

"What do we have so far?" Mariah asked one of the technicians. Of course by now she had to speak in English.

"We have two bandanas used probably as gags. We also have a bullet and shell casing. We were able to tell the trajectory. Apparently he was standing over him and he   
was on the ground."

"Anything in the dumpsters?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing so far. We're still looking."

"I'm going to look for him. I can still smell him." Victor Said

"I'm going with you," Kikyo said.

"I'm going too," Mariah said

Inuyasha got down on his knee. "Climb on my back. We'll go faster that way."

Kikyo nodded and climbed on his back before he took off as Mariah and Victor followed behind them. They followed the scent to the subway. Victor jumped the turnstile   
and looked at all the subway lines. Kikyo got off of Inuyashah so he could sniff the ground and follow the scent that was now mixed with others. 

"Inuyasha, even if we find which line he took we can't figure out the stop unless we get off each and every one and let you sniff the ground." Kikyo Stated

"So?" Inuyasha asked

"It's insane! These lines go a long way! Why are you both taking this so personally?!" Kikyo Asked

Why were they taking this so personally? They tried to remain as detached yet supportive as possible to the victims - a way of protecting themselves from their problems. So   
why now? They knew the answer. Mr. Katsuki, and Ms. Higarashi or Yuuri and Kagome as they liked to be called, had made some kind of an impression on them… what, exactly,   
the couldn't say. They felt the need to protect them, but that was crazy. They didn't even know them.

"Because too many men and women are falling prey." Inuyasha answered

"Are you planning to do this until next year?!" Kikyo shot back

"If that's what it takes." Inuyasha muttered

"I don't fucking’ believe this!" Kikyo Yelled

Inuyasha got up and growled at her. "What can't you believe? I'm doing my fucking’ job!"

"Inuyasha you can't sniff him out if he took the subway! You know that as well as I do! What has gotten into you?!" Kikyo Demanded

Victor spoke up at that moment "Maybe the security cameras here on the subway saw something. If we search them we might find a man fitting the description we have."

"It's a pretty vague description, don't you think?" Kikyo answered

Victor growled at her. "You got a better idea?"

A uniformed cop walked over to them and cleared his throat. "Do you both have some ID? You didn't pay at the turn style."

Mariah pulled out her badge before Victor could. "Do you think you could tell us where the security office is?"

"Sorry, detective. Sure. I can lead you there. Right this way," he said.

Voctor Mariah Inuyasha and Kikyo followed him to the security office. They thanked the officer and knocked on the door.

As the door opened, they showed the security manager their badges. "I'm Detective Nikiforov and this is Detective Kusanagi Detective Taisho and Detective Sy. We need   
to see any tapes you have from tonight between two and five this morning on the number one train."

The man gave an annoyed look. Inuyasha growled dangerously. "Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No." the man said, sounding defeated, and let them in. "I'll make you a copy. But don't you need a warrant?"

"We could get one. Of course we'll have to tear the place apart searching. Might take all day." Mariah said The security man quickly changed his tune. He searched for   
the tape. Once he found it, he taped it.

Voctor and Mariah watched as the copy was taped at a dubbed speed. Still, Victor kept his keen eyes on everyone walking around..

"Do you see him?" Mariah asked.

"Luckily at that time, there aren't many people… but we'll need to slow it down back at the station to really tell."

The security manager finished making the tape and handed it to Inuyasha. "Need anything else, Detective?"

"No, that's all. Thank you," Mariah answered for him.

Inuyasha put the tape in his inside coat pocket as they left. "We are a ways from the car so climb back on," he said getting on his knee.

Kikyo nodded and climbed on. Before she knew it, Inuyasha was already out of the subway and on the streets.

"I hope we find something on that tape. I could use some good news for a change," Mariah said.

"We'll take it to the technicians so they can clean it up and zoom in."

"Thank everything sacred that it wasn't rush hour."

Inuyasha took to the buildings since the streets were starting to get crowded leaving Mariah and Victor behind. "Yeah, it would be a bitch sifting through all those   
people."

"Let's just hope we find a lead."

Victor hoped so. He didn't want to see anymore innocent men and women fall prey.

~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri finally got home; the first thing he did was run to the shower. He scrubbed himself compulsively until his skin was flaming red. Detective Nikiforov's words   
were one thing haunting him. ‘Because of his scent. You’re carrying his scent.’ He felt dirty… dirty and used. 

He fell to the bottom of the tub, sobbing uncontrollably. Why did this happen to him? Why did he have such fucked-up luck with men?

Yuuri blamed himself for this. He lived in Washington Heights. Some of it was safer and nice like where he lived. Still, the surrounding areas were dangerous. What   
was he thinking walking home so late alone? He should have just taken a cab. If he did this wouldn't have happened, but his stubbornness forced him to be   
independent and unafraid. Now look where that got him.

He stayed there for an hour, washing like he'd never washed before. His skin was beyond prune-y by the time he finally got out of the shower. He hadn't slept in   
over 24 hours. He needed to get some sleep, especially if he was going to meet the detectives on time. He didn't know if she really could sleep, but he was   
exhausted.

Yuuri dressed in pajamas before making sure his door was locked with the chain on. Once he was satisfied he propped a chair under the doorknob for good measure.   
He still didn't feel very safe.

He went to his room and shut the lights off before climbing into bed and finally crying himself to sleep.

~~~~0000~~~~

Victor Mariah Inuyasha and Kikyo studied the tape with the technician. The room was full of all sorts of video and surveillance equipment. They hoped to have some   
good news for Yuuri when he came in today.

They saw a handful of people walking along the train platform for about an hour and a half. Mariah and Victor both sipped coffee as they kept their eyes peeled.  
"Stop the tape," Victor said.

The technician stopped it. "I don't see anything," Mariah said..

"In the corner. Can you zoom in?" Victor asked the technician standing up.

"You know I can," he answered and pressed a few buttons before zooming in.

"How the fuck did you see that?! It looked like a shadow!" Kikyo said jumping up.

Inuyasha squinted to get a better look. "He looks about the height and weight of the guy Yuuri mentioned."

"He has a black windbreaker and jeans too," Mariah said. The man had long dark hair and looked extremely evil and merciless.

"Make a copy and play the tape again. Let's see if the prick comes closer to the camera. Maybe we can get a better look at his face," he told the technician.   
Victor watched the tape closely. "Come on. Come closer, you bastard."

It wasn't until the train started to pull into the station that Victor got his wish. The man turned to the camera and walked toward it. They watched him walk past the   
camera and get on the train.

"Rewind it," Mariah said.

The technician rewound it until they got a good look at his face and then froze it. "Let me guess: you want a copy," the technician said with a smile.

"Damn right, I want a copy." Inuyasha told him. The copied it printed it out and the technician handed it to him. Victor looked at it before handing it to Inuyasha.

"Do you think Yuuri will be able to identify the clothes?" He asked.

"We'll try. We'll have to block his face out, though, so that he isn't tainted. We don't want a defense attorney trying to pull a fast one," Victor answered. "At   
least he wasn't wearing his ski mask in the subway station."

"Thanks Pete. We owe you one," Mariah said.

"Hey, it's my job," Pete the technician replied.

Victor took the picture back and studied it. ‘You fuck. Wait until I get my hands on you.’

~~~~0000~~~~

Victor knocked on Christophe's office door. Soon he heard the captain say, "Come in." He walked in and looked at Chris seriously. The captain was going through some   
bureaucratic bullshit at his desk. He looked up and smiled at his friend and best detective. "Ah, Victor. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Victor walked over and handed him the picture. "I want to talk to you about him."

"And this is?"  
"We believe he’s Yuuri Katsuki's rapist."

"And what leads you to believe that?"

"First, he matches the description. He's the right height and weight, wearing the clothes the vic described. Also, Mariah Inuyasha Kikyo and I were able to follow his scent to the   
subway station. That's where his scent was. He was standing right there."

"Are you sure about that?"

"You don't trust my nose? I followed his exact path."

"I trust your nose more than I trust Mariah to be able to purify a demon. That doesn't mean it will hold up in court."

"Why don't you let Sesshomaru decide that?" Victor said referring to the assistant district attorney Inuyasha's older half brother.

"I'm just saying. Besides you have to find the guy first. I can't have you arrest a picture."

"That wasn't the only reason I came."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"I'm telling you that's the bastard that raped all those men and women."

"Here we go again!" Christophe said lifting his hands up in exasperation.

"Look. The MO is the same. He always finds them in a club and takes them to a dark place. He always uses a condom. He always gags them. What more do you fuckin’ need?"

"If it were me, I'd do those same things.. Finding them in a club makes him harder to track down; using a condom prevents DNA and gagging them keeps them quiet."

"You’re a damn cop! Of course you'd do those things! You're not stupid!"

"Apparently, neither is he."

"Captain I'm telling you: it's the same guy. The vics are all the same relative age. Until now, the one's he's killed he used a knife or bungee cord. Now he's   
graduated to guns."

"That's another thing. Not all the vics are dead, Victor."

"You want them all dead? Because I've got three bodies in the morgue that would love to be alive right now. I'm sure they'll be more if you keep stalling!"

Chris sighed and looked down at the picture. "What do you want me to do?"

"Bring in a fucking’ profiler for all I care! Let me connect these rapes together, damn it!"

"Fine. You think these rapes go together? Prove it."

Victor nodded and headed out the door. He'd prove it alright.

~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri came in to make his statement. He wrote it up and handed it to Mariah. Victor handed him a few pictures that looked similar to the one they took from the   
security camera. Everyone in them had the same body type and clothes.

"Do you recognize any of these clothes or bodies?" Victor asked..

Yuuri looked at the pictures. He couldn't see anyone’s faces. He studied each one carefully before pointing to the one they found on the video tape. "That one."   
Victor nodded and took the picture back.

"Does that mean you found him?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Mariah told him.

"Oh," Yuuri said sadly and looked at the table.   
Victor sat down and smiled at him. "We'll get him. We think we know what he looks like."

Yuuri's head snapped up. "You do?"

Mariah and Victor both nodded. "It's now just a matter of tracking him down or him making a mistake," Mariah said.

"He already has. We have his fingerprints on file now. That was a big mistake. We're running them through the system," Victor said.

"You'll have to wait until we type this statement up so you can check it for mistakes and sign it," Mariah said.

Yuuri nodded and watched as Detective Nikiforov got up and took the statement from Detective Kusanagi to go type it up for her. Mariah sat down across from him. "How are you   
holding up?"

"It's not easy," Yuuri said, wiping away a tear.

"I can only imagine. Did you talk with the counselor?"

Yuuri nodded. "It didn't help. I feel so ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. He should be ashamed."

Yuuri nodded and sat quietly until Victor came back. His statement wasn't a long one. He handed him the paper and a pen. He quickly read it and signed it.

He looked up at them. He wondered if they'd really be able to find him. They'd done a lot in twelve hours. He had no choice but to trust them.

~~~~0000~~~~

As soon as Yuuri left, Victor and Mariah headed over to the last rape victim’s apartment. Victor was determined to connect these rapes. As far as he was concerned,   
they were already connected; he needed more proof to convince the others back at the station house.

They knocked on the door and pulled out their badges to identify themselves. A broken looking woman answered the door. She already knew them. "Detectives? Is there a   
break in the case?"

"May we come in?" Mariah asked.

"Of course," she said and stood aside. Victor and Mariah stepped into the Apartment.

"We wanted to show you some pictures, Ms. Higarashi," Victor said as he handed her the pictures they showed Yuuri. "Do you recognize anything?"

She looked at the pictures closely. "This jacket. I'd recognize it anywhere." she told him pointing to the picture Yuuri had chosen.

Victor took the pictures back. "We believe he raped another man."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Why don't you tell us what happened again?" Mariah asked.

"But I already told Detective Taisho and Detective Sy. I even wrote out a statement."

"We need to hear it again. You might remember something important," Victor said. "Something you didn't remember before."

Ms. Higarashi nodded and sat down in a chair. She motioned for the two detectives to take a seat. Mariah sat down, but Victor remained standing.

"I was at a club. When I left, I didn't notice anyone following. As I passed a car, I was grabbed. I was gagged and dragged into a dark alley and raped. He had a knife   
and used it to rip off my clothes and held it to my throat. He was wearing a black ski mask and used a condom," she said, crying and grabbing a tissue next to her.

"Do you remember anything new?" Mariah asked.

Ms. Higarashi shook her head. "He threatened to kill my family if I went to the police, but my family is back in japan. I don't have any family in america."

"You didn't say that before," Victor said with a small smile.

"I didn't?"

Mariah and Victor shook their heads.

"I guess because I didn't have any family here it wasn't important. Is it?"

"Yes," Mariah said. She was now sure Victor and Inuyasha were right. They were dealing with the same perp that raped Yuuri katsuki. The question was, was it the   
same one who was responsible for the other rapes and murders? Mariah was sure they were.

....0000........

After following the woman's scent to the nearest club they and took note of the place so they could come back and question the employees when it was opened they followed   
the rapists scent. It only made it to the corner of the crime scene before it ended in the street. Apparently he had hailed a cab when he was done.

"Too bad we don't know the cab company or we'd be able to find which cab he took." Mariah said.

Victor muttered a string of curses. This fuck seemed to know how to throw people off. There weren't even any security camera's on this particular corner.

Unable to do anything more they headed to their respective cars. They would go to the station and track down the victims family.

~~~~0000~~~~

They found out the next of kin for Sylvia Carson. Apparently she had parents living in Astoria, Queens. That was just outside of Manhattan but still a part of New York   
City. In fact they lived near Astoria park. Right off the Triborough bridge. Victor and Mariah headed over the bridge and over to the address.

"This is the worst part of the job." Mariah said as they both got out of the car.

"I know, but we have to do it."

They made their way to the door and rang the bell. A man of about fifty answered the door. They flashed their   
badges. "I'm detective Nikiforov and this is detective Kusanagi. Are you Bill Carson?"

"Yes. What's this all about?"

"May we come in?" Mariah asked.

The man looked them over suspiciously. He finally nodded and stepped aside to let them.

"Is your wife home?" 

"Yeah. Why? What do two detectives want with us?"

"Can you bring her in? It's better if we talk to you together." Victor said.

Bill called for his wife Bridget. She came in and saw the two detectives. 

"Maybe you should both sit down." Mariah suggested.

Neither of them moved from where they were standing. When Victor realized they weren't going to sit he began. "Is your daughters name Sylvia Carson?"

"Why? Did something happen to her?" Bridget asked nervously.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but she was found dead this morning." he told them.

The woman let out a wail and fell to her knees as the man stood shocked.

"How?!" the woman yelled.

"She was raped and shot."

Bill got into Victor's face and yelled, "You're lying!"

He looked calmly at the raging man. "I'm sorry."

"We know this is hard on both of you, but we need a picture of her and the keys to her apartment so we can go through it." Mariah said.

"No! No! It can't be!" Bridget cried out. "She can't be dead!" 

Bill stepped away from Victor and turned around. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. "When can we have her body?"

"She needs to have an autopsy. She'll be released to you in a few days." Victor said.

Mariah hated this. She looked over at Victor's regretful face. She knew he hated it too.

~~~~0000~~~~

A couple of days later they headed over to the morgue. Victor and Mariah looked at the dead woman in front of them.

"The bullet I removed from her brain was sent over to the lab. Find the gun and we can match it." the medical examiner began.

"Please tell me you have something more than that." Victor practically begged.

"Her alcohol level was enough to have had a two beers and there were no drugs in her system so far. The rest of the tests have yet to come back. She had two broken   
ribs and a broken wrist as well as a concussion. He beat her quiet badly."

"None of the other victims were beaten that much." Mariah mused.

"He lost his temper." Victor said.

"There was fabric from a black jacket under her fingernails. Find me the jacket and the lab might be able to match it."

"At least that's something." Mariah said.

"He's getting sloppy." Victor told her.

"She has contusions and vaginal tearing which isn't a surprise. You see her hand? She had a ring on that finger. It was taken off her." 

"As a trophy." Mariah commented. Rapists and killers often took trophies. It was a way to relive their crimes.

Victor sighed and looked back down at the woman. He wondered how many more would suffer and die before the prick was found.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mariah and Victor headed over to Sylvia Carson's apartment. They were already sure who had committed the crime, but had to cover their bases.

They put on gloves and searched the apartment for any clues. Victor saw an address book and took it. They'd have to question her friends and besides someone might   
have been with her at the club. They also took her financial records though they didn't think that would be very helpful.

Mariah found a photo album and looked through it. She found nothing of importance.

"No one has been here." Victor said sniffing the air.

"He seems to kill anyone who puts up a decent fight."

"We've held a press conference and warned women and men to be careful. Why do they insist on walking home alone so late?"

"Independence."

They'd been searching the studio apartment for an hour now. "There's nothing else here. Let's head over to the club and see if anyone is there." Victor said.

Mariah nodded and followed him out the door. They still had work to do.

~~~~0000~~~~

After getting in the club and showing their badges they questioned each employee showing Sylvia's picture. Everyone asked if they really expected them to remember one   
person out of hundreds.

They both finally walked over to the bar and questioned the bartender. "Did you see this woman on Saturday night?" Victor asked.

The man took the picture and studied it. "Yeah I remember her. She was a spit fire. Had two beers and I asked for her number. She didn't seem interested in me though."

"Who did she show interest in?" Mariah asked.

"Lot's of men. She danced with several. There was one man though staring at her, but didn't approach her."

"Did you see his face?" Victor asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. I'd remember it anywhere. He looked like you. He was Russian of some sort with long black hair."

"So you can ID him?"

"Definitely. When she left so did he. He seemed to be following her."

"And you weren't the least bit curious as to why?" Mariah seemed to accuse.

"Hey he might have been creepy, but so are a lot of other men here. I didn't think she'd end up dead." He'd overheard the detectives questioning the other employees   
about a dead woman. So he already knew she was dead. "I thought he just had the hots for her. If I worried about every man and woman here I'd go crazy. Besides it was   
busy. She stayed until closing time. That's the only reason I saw him leave after her. The place was practically empty."

"How many people were around?" Victor asked.

"About ten patrons. She waited until the last second to leave."

"Have you ever seen either of them before?"

"I've seen her around. That might be why I remember her. Him I never saw though. When he left he put on a ski mask."

"And that didn't make you suspicious?" Mariah again accused.

"Actually it did, but what am I suppose to do call the cops?"

Victor leaned over the counter and eyed the man angrily. "Do you live under a fucking rock? Don't you watch the damn news?"

"Yeah I watch it. Why?"

"Haven't you heard about the man in a ski mask going around clubs and preying on men and women?" Victor asked

The man paled. "You don't think that was him do you?"

Victor growled. "If you ever see this man again I expect you to call us. I mean immediately." he said and handed him his card.

"If we find a suspect we'll have to have you come down for a line up and ID him." Mariah said.

The man nodded. 

Victor wondered how stupid this guy could be. At least he saw the guys face and would be able to ID the bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter. It will be skipping back and fourth between Inuyasha and Victor to Explain both sides of the cases and Relationships! there is a lot of Drama and an Attempted rape and murder scene! 
> 
> You have been warned

Yuuri and Kagome practiced everyday to erect a barrier. Kaede would come over after school to help them since Kikyo was busy at work. The case had picked up steam and   
she was always busy.

"Kaede how long did it take you to learn this?" Yuuri asked struggling.

"It took me a month."

"A month?!" Kagome asked

Kaede nodded. She wondered if their emotions were getting in the way because of how they'd been traumatized. "Try not to focus on anything but what your trying to do."

Kagome and Yuuri took the advice and cleared their mind. After a minute they tried again, but nothing happened.

"It's useless! I'll never get it!" Yuuri wailed

"You will Yuuri. I promise. It will just take time. The more upset and frustrated you get the harder it's going to be." Kaede told him. "You have to calm down."

Yuuri sighed defeatedly. This was draining the shit out of him. It made him exhausted and her nightmares hadn't ended. Phichit had been away on a business trip since   
his rape so he didn't even have anyone to talk to about it. He'd been talking to Victor, but not about his rape.

"Okay I'll try. Why don't you both go home? I'm sure you have homework Kaede." He told her

"This is more important." Kaede said remembering that Yuuri was next in line as the Shikon Miko's protector.

"No it's not. School is more important. I'll keep working on it." Yuuri said. He didn't want the poor girl to fail her classes.

Kaede nodded and got her book bag. "I will see you both tomorrow then."

"Thank you so much Kaede. I really appreciate it."

She smiled at Yuuri. "You're welcome."

Yuuri lead her and Kagome out and locked the door. He looked at the ceiling helplessly. Would he ever learn? He doubted it.

~~~~0000~~~~

Victor and Yuuri spoke on the phone regularly and had become good friends. Sometimes he called him to check up on him while other times he called him. Right now   
Yuuri was complaining to him about the difficulty on creating a barrier over the phone.

"I feel like such a failure. I'll never get it." he complained.

"You're not a failure. Making a barrier isn't easy." he told him.

"You're not kidding. Poor Kaede must be pulling her hair out over me and Kagome."

"I doubt that. She's more patient than you realize."

"You know her?" Yuuri asked surprised.

"Of course I know her. Inuyasha been partners with Kikyo for years."

"How long?"

"Over two years now."

"Is that a long time?"

"In the special victims squad it is. The turnover rate is pretty high. Not many people can handle it."

"How long have you been in it?"

"Seven years."

"Wow. I don't know if I'd be able to do that."

"It's worse when kids are involved. That's the hardest part for me." he admitted. He felt like he could tell him anything.

Yuuri could only imagine the things he's seen and the effect that would have on a person. If one incident of rape effected him how was it to watch countless men and   
women and children go through the same thing? Not to mention constantly seeing people murdered.

"What's the best part?" he asked.

"Seeing the bastards put in jail and getting a guilty verdict. It's quiet satisfying."

"What about if they are found innocent?"

"That part pisses me off too. Especially if I know the prick is guilty. If they are really innocent then that's different. A lot of times evidence that proves they   
did the crime is thrown out and the jury never sees it. Because of that they can be found not guilty." he explained.

"That's gotta be difficult. To see a guilty person walk free."

"It can be. Especially when the victim is a child. They think they did something wrong and are afraid."

Yuuri still blamed himself for everything that happened. He could relate to that feeling.

"When is your friend coming back? He's been gone a long time." Victor said.

"Phichit? He comes back in a few days finally."

"You miss him huh?"

"Yeah. He's my only friend besides you."

Victor smiled at being called his friend. He felt the same way about him. In fact he knew he was starting to feel more than that. He wasn't about to tell him that   
though. It was okay to befriend him. However as long as his case was open it was improper to date him. Besides he doubted a recently raped Omega would want a   
relationship. Then there was Mariah in the way.

Yuuri knew he was also starting to have feelings for him. He thought it was too soon for a relationship with anyone though. He's just been raped. He couldn't   
think about romance right now. Could he? 

Unfortunately he had no idea Victor was already seeing Mariah. Though he and Mariah seemed to be drifting further apart romantically they still were together. In   
fact he hadn't seen her outside of work since the night Yuuri was raped which was already three weeks ago. He wasn't hiding his relationship with Mariah from Yuuri.   
It just never came up.

"It's getting late so I'll let you go." Yuuri said looking at the time. It was a weeknight after all and both of them had work tomorrow.

"Okay. Don't worry about the barrier. The more you fret over it the harder it's going to be. Just try to relax when you do it." he told him.

"I'll try. It's just so frustrating."

"Give it time."

"Okay. Goodnight Victor."

"Good night Yuuri."

Both of them hung up with smiles on their faces. 

Yuuri always felt relaxed after talking to Victor. He wondered if he did too.

~~~~0000~~~~

The hanyou rapist held Yuuri's necklace in his hands reliving the memory of his rape. He knew he had been a priest. In fact he even knew he would be next in   
line as the Shikon Miko's protector based on how much power he held. He also could sense he was an untrained priest and ripe for the picking.

He had been searching for that damn jewel and it's protector for centuries now. He had no idea where it was located. Hell he didn't even know who was the current   
protector. He did know it was only a matter of time before the power of the jewel lead them to each other though. He was sure he didn't stand a chance against the   
current protector, but he did against the new one.

He should have killed them when he had the chance. Now he'd have to track them down and do it. If the jewel's soon to be protector and her guardian was killed then it   
would eventually be left unprotected until the next protector was born. Then he'd be able to steal it.

He laughed with glee. He'd also rape them again just to fuck with them. First though he had to track them down. He knew they didn't live far from where he found them,   
but their exact location was a mystery. Luckily they had a powerful spiritual aura he could track. 

He wondered what their last screams would sound like.

~~~~0000~~~~

Phichit finally came back from his trip. He had been on a training business trip so it had taken a few weeks of his time. He had wanted to get out of it to be there   
for Yuuri, but his friend had insisted he go.

He walked into Yuuri's office at lunch time. It was the first time they'd seen each other in weeks and Phichit wasn't sure what to expect.

Yuuri was quietly working on the computer, though he seemed to be in a daze. Phichit had no doubt it had to do with everything he'd been through.

Phichit knocked on the door causing Yuuri to look up. Usually he'd squeal and run over hugging him. This time he got up quietly and gave him a hug.

"Do you have time for lunch?" Phichit asked.

"Sure let me just get my purse."

Phichit nodded as Yuuri got his bag. They made their way quietly out of the building and to the nearest diner.

Yuuri looked sadder than he usually did. Something was different though. Something positive. Phichit could just tell.

They took a table in the diner and sat down looking over the menus while a waitress brought over water for them both. Finally Phichit asked, "So tell me how things have   
been while I was away."

"A lot has happened. You wouldn't believe it."

"Well details!" Phichit said taking a drink of her water.

"I found out that I'm a sorcerer."

Phichit spit out his water. "Excuse me?! Who the hell told you that?"

"Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"Who the hell are Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

"Detective Taisho and detective Sy."

"You mean the detectives working your's and Kagome's case?"

Yuuri nodded sadly at the mention of his case, but continued on. "Inuyasha is the half demon. Kikyo is his partner. She's a priestess. Her and her sister have   
been training me. Watch this." Yuuri took his fork and showed him how she could put spiritual power into it. 

Phichit let out a shocked gasp. "How did you do that?!"

"I don't really understand it. I just know how to do it."

"What else can you do?"

"This energy can purify a demon. I'm suppose to be able to make a barrier, but I don't know how yet. I'm still learning."

"So you've been seeing detective Sy on a regular basis?"

"I haven't seen her since the first day we worked together. Now her sister tries to help me and Kagome more than she does. She's always working."

"But are you allowed to associate with the detectives like that?"

"Victor says it's okay. We've become good friends and talk on the phone constantly."

Phichit noticed a small smile creep on Yuuri's face as he mentioned the Silver Haired detective. "You like him don't you?"

Yuuri blushed and looked away.

"How does he feel about you?"

"I don't know."

"He's definitely hot. I love those blue eyes. That smile is adorable too."

"He has a brother. Maybe I could hook you up." Yuuri teased.

Phichit smiled as the waitress came back over and took their orders. Yuuri ordered miso soup and a sandwich while Phichit ordered a salad and a pasta dish.

Yuuri turned sad as he looked around at all the happy people. A tear suddenly ran down his cheek.

Phichit took his hand from across the table and squeezed it. "Yuuri what's wrong?"

"I've been like this a lot lately. One minute I'm fine then the next I can't help but cry. What's wrong with me?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"But it's been almost a month! I'm still having nightmares!"

"What kind of nightmares?" Phichit asked hoping his friend would open up.

"What do you think? I keep seeing him. I can't seem to get over this."

"You're stronger than you realize."

"But not strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to get away."

"Yuuri you had a gun to your head. What were you suppose to do?"

"He made me actually..."

"You mean he made you enjoy it a little?" Phichit asked gently.

Yuuri burst into tears of shame. Some people stopped eating and looked over at him.

"You're body was just reacting the way he forced it to." he told the crying Omega.

He banged his head on the table a few times. He felt like his heart was being ripped out and stepped on several times.

Phichit watched in horror as his friend let out his pain. "I know it can't be easy. I can only imagine what you're going through. Maybe you should see a therapist."

Yuuri looked up and wiped his tears away. "I don't know."

"It could help. More than I ever could."

He didn't think anything would help. "It feels like if I change my life he's won."

"Yuuri I hate to say it, but your life has already changed and it will be forever changed. If you stay like this then he has won."

"I'll think about it."

Yuuri wondered if he could really open up to a stranger about all this. He wasn't sure. Then again he never really spoke about it to anyone. He did talk to that   
counselor at the hospital but that hadn't helped. Would a therapist be any different?

~~~~0000~~~~

That night Yuuri wanted Victor's opinion on what Phichit had said so he called him.

After the phone rang a few times Victor picked up, but before he could say anything Yuuri said. "Hey Victor."

"Hi Yuuri."

"How's everything going?"

"Good. Did your friend come back?"

"Yeah. He and I had lunch together today." Yuuri said sadly. He was remembering his conversation with Phichit.

"You don't sound too pleased."

"I sorta lost it at lunch."

"Lost it? How?"

Yuuri started crying. He didn't know what to do.

"Shhh Yuuri. What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"He said I should see a therapist."

Victor was quiet for a minute. "Maybe you should."

"You really think so?"

"I think it would help." he said gently.

"That counselor in the hospital didn't work."

"You only spoke to her once. It takes time. You're handling this better than most."

"I am?" he asked sniffling. He wiped away his tears.

"Would I lie to you?"

Yuuri smiled a small smile. "No. You wouldn't."

"I think it would really help you Yuuri. You haven't talked to much about it have you?"

"No."

"You have to talk about it to someone. Someone trained would be best."

"I guess."

"You don't want to go do you?"

"No. It feels like he's won if I do. I don't want to change my life because of him."

"You're life will change more if you don't deal with it."

Yuuri sighed. He wondered if He'd ever be able to deal with it. "I don't have health insurance."

"Wait a minute. You work for an insurance company and don't have insurance? You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Regardless I still don't have it."

Victor thought for a moment. "We have a psychiatrist on staff. She talks to rape and molestation victims quite often. If you want you could talk to her."

"Really?"

"Of course. She's paid by the city."

"Alright then."

Victor smiled. He knew he could do it. "Then I'll have her call you."

"Okay."

He couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mariah surprised Victor by showing up at his apartment wearing nothing but a trench coat. 

Victor actually rolled his eyes before letting her in. 

"Okay, now I want some answers. You use to like when I did this." Mariah said putting her hands on her hips.

"You did it once before. It's not like you made a habit of it."

"Regardless of how many times I did it you always seemed to like it."

Victor didn't really know how he felt about Mariah. He still loved her, but it was a totally different type of love. He wasn't in love with her anymore, but he did   
love her. Maybe as a best friend? He didn't know. But he did know who his heart now belonged to. No matter how crazy or improper it was to feel that way.

"I did like it." he finally said.

"I see. Did as in past tense. Tell me. What exactly have I done wrong to push you away?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Mariah. It just happened." he said with regret.

Mariah wasn't stupid. Things between her and Victor had been strained for months romantically speaking. She'd noticed ever since they met Yuuri there was a change   
in him. It was subtle, but one who knew him well could tell. However she knew for a fact the last time he'd seen or spoke to him was when he ran into him outside the   
station house.

"It's been happening for a long time now." Victor told her.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Yuuri would it?"

"No! Hell no! Mariah this has been happening since before we ever met him."

Something in his voice and eyes made her gasp. She could tell he obviously had feelings for him. She knew him too well. Not to mention it was totally improper. He'd   
never put a case in jeopardy though. Would he now? Still she knew he knew better than to date such a shattered man. Especially when he wasn't ready.

"I don't fucking believe this! You're in love with him!" Mariah yelled.

Victor's shoulders drooped. He looked away. Apparently he couldn't hide anything from her.

"Oh dear sweet Buddha! I can't believe you! You only saw him what three times?! How can you love him?!"

"This isn't open for discussion Mariah."

"So that's it then? You're leaving me?"

"Excuse me I never said that."

"You think I'd stay with a man who loves someone else?"

"Then that's you leaving me." he corrected. When he said you he pointed a finger at her. When he said me he tapped his chest with the tip of his finger.

"What am I a constellation prize?! You can't have him so you're sticking with me?"

Victor was about to lose his temper. "Mariah that's not it at all. I just didn't want it to come to this."

"You do realize hes a rape victim Victor. He's not going to date you. And besides he's our vic! Do you realize this could jeopardize the whole case?!"

"Look nothing is going to happen with the case! I'm not fucking stupid! I'm not going to fucking date him! I just can't help how I feel! This didn't happen because I   
wanted it to! We were drifting apart before we ever met him!" he yelled back finally losing his patience.

"Then what the hell do you plan to do?!"

Victor growled angrily. "None of your fucking business."

"Fine! I'll get my clothes and things out of the closet and leave." she said stomping past him. She slammed the bedroom door. He could hear her packing inside. He   
couldn't hear her crying, but he could smell her tears.

He'd never meant to hurt her. He didn't want this to effect their friendship. He walked to the door and knocked on it. Something slammed against it. She had thrown   
some type of shoe. 

"Mariah I'm coming in so you better be dressed." he told her. He heard a bitter laugh.

He steeled himself and opened the door. She was half dressed. She had on dress pants and a bra.

"Mariah it's not like I cheated on you."

"Yes you did! Emotionally!"

Victor sighed and looked away. "I didn't do this to hurt you."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you try to fix whatever issues you were having?!"

When he didn't answer her she threw another shoe at him. He was still looking away, but his senses picked it up. He easily caught it in one hand while still avoiding   
her stare.

........00000........

During the day Mariah avoided Victor while Kikyo was cold to Inuyasha. Turns out he was having the the same issue as Victor. She only answered him if it pertained to a   
case or the task force. At any rate she left early to get away from him. He had no idea how much he'd hurt her. 

At eight in the evening he went to the firing range. So as to not piss her off Inuyasha approached slowly. Some of the little cubby like sections were full. Some   
weren't.

The noise always got to him in here. It gave him a pounding headache. His sensitive hearing couldn't take it. Luckily he wasn't the only demon with sensitive hearing   
on the force. Special pieces had been made to fit inside the ears and block the sound out for those youkai who needed it.

He was able to still hear with them, but at least the sound was to a bearable level. Inuyasha followed Kikyo's scent. He found her angrily shooting at a paper outline   
of a man. The whole thing was marked with bullet holes in the head and chest.

She was wearing protective covering on her own ears and eyes. Her face was set in a grim line though he couldn't see it. Her back was towards him. He knew she could   
sense his demonic aura. He decided to wait.

Inuyasha waited patiently for her to finish. When her clip ran out she ignored him and reloaded. Luckily the target that was steadily coming closer had reached her.   
She could no longer shoot until she added a new target.

"Kikyo we need to talk." Inuyasha said.

"Go to hell you bastard. You're the one I'm imagining when I shoot!"

"Please just listen to me."

Kikyo could barely hear him over the noise and her ear protection. He was screaming in order for her to hear him. She turned to face him with fury in her eyes. "I don't   
want to talk to you!"

"Look I need you more than you realize. This case needs you. You're the only one that can help me stop these attacks." Inuyasha told her.

"That's all I'm good for isn't it?! The case! The case! That's all I was ever good for!"

"That's not true! I did love you! I still do! Just in a different way!"

"You used me Inuyasha!"

"I swear that's not true!"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?! Why didn't you tell me how you felt?! Why didn't you tell me we were in trouble!"

"I didn't tell you because I know Kagome and I would never work out. I'm still on her case and she was just raped. I can't expect anything from her. Besides you knew   
things weren't right between us and you did nothing!"

She wanted to deny it but couldn't. Instead she yelled, "So that's why you didn't tell me?! You wanted to stay with me just because you couldn't have her?!"

"Fuck no! I'm saying I didn't want anyone to know!"

"How can you love someone you hardly know?! You've met her only a few times!"

"We've been talking a lot lately. Almost every night. On the phone." he said looking away.

Kikyo gaped at him. It wasn't uncommon to give some kind of personal number to a victim for emergencies. Sometimes lifelong friendships were formed that way. It wasn't   
unheard of for a police officer to fall in love with a victim either. She couldn't believe it had happened to Inuyasha though.

"You've been talking to her?! Why didn't you tell me?!" she yelled.

"Look how your reacting! I've never known you to run away from your problems, but that's exactly what you're doing!"

That gave her pause. "What do you mean by that?"

"Running away from me. Avoiding me all day unless you have no choice. Transferring out of the squad. That's not like you Kikyo. You're not a coward."

"You just want me to stay because you think I'm the only one that can help you on this case!"

"That's not true! I don't want to ruin our friendship. I just want to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out. Remember? We're over."

"That doesn't mean we can't still be friends. At least think about it. Don't rush out of the squad. You love your job. Don't give it up because of this."

Kikyo took a deep breath to calm herself. "Fine. I'll think about it."

"Thank you!"

"Now get the hell out of my sight! I don't want to talk to you right now."

Inuyasha sighed and headed for the door. Kikyo turned back picking up another target. She added it to the rack before pressing the button for it to go back to the wall.

He looked back at her as he walked out the door. Would she really leave? He hoped not.

~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri was asleep as he had another nightmare. He was surprised by how real it felt. 

He saw himself being attacked by the hanyou that had raped him. In his dream Yuuri was again raped and this time killed. He heard the words Shikon no Tama come   
from the hanyou's lips. For some reason his dream was in Japanese.

Something about this dream was too real. It didn't even seem like a dream at all. It terrified him so much he had nearly wet the bed. He had to call Victor. Since   
he gave him his number he had called him often and now had a good friendship with him, though he found himself wondering if thats all it was.

Regardless he was sure he'd know what to do.

He dialed his number which he now knew by heart. He was surprised when it was picked up on the first ring. It was very late. "Hello?"

"Hey Victor."

"Oh hi Yuuri." Suddenly he realized the tone of voice he had used. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I had a dream. I don't know why but it felt so real. Like it wasn't really a dream at all."

Victor immediately tensed. "What did you dream?"

"That the same hanyou came after me again and killed me."

"Do you sense his demonic aura?"

"Should I?" he asked nervously.

"I don't think that was a dream. You need to follow your gut. I think it was a premonition from your spirital powers."

"A premonition?! You don't think I'm really in danger do you?!"

"I hope not. I'm on my way over. Don't open the door for anyone but me."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"Okay!"

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes. Lock all the locks." he said hanging up the phone.

He hung up the phone and hugged himself. Was that same hanyou after him again?

~~~~0000~~~~

It had taken days before he found their apartment building. It was dusk and since he wanted to wait until nightfall he went out to eat.

It took him and hour to eat so being bored he went for a walk for another hour. 

Finally when it was dark enough he headed back to the miko's house or who he thought was the miko. He spoke Japanese as much as he could and was currently doing so   
softly and he walked the short distance back. "I'll kill that stupid bitch after I rape her. I'll beat the shit out of her until she begs me to kill her."

He made it to Yuuri and Kagome's apartment building. He didn't know what her name was. He'd have to search each apartment for a strong miko aura. 

He rang a bell. Someone answered. "Who is it?"

"I lost my keys. Can you ring me in?" he said.

There was a buzz. He opened the door and walked in. He felt around for a miko aura. He felt it coming from somewhere upstairs. He followed it until he came to a door   
on the second floor. He considered how to proceed. Should he break it down or try to pick the lock?

He was anxious to kill the bitch. Breaking the door down would alert his presence to neighbors. Instead he decided to just break the lock as gently as possible. 

He used his tentacle coming out of his back. It hit the lock until it broke. He quickly and quietly disabled the other locks. Unfortunately his prey heard him. However   
he expected that. He heard a scream coming from inside and struggling.

Yuuri felt a familiar demonic aura before he saw the lock pop out of his door. He looked around frantically. Panicking and not thinking to get a sutra he ran for the   
fire escape.

The door opened almost gently. As if not to alert anyone. Before he knew it he was upon him. He had him by the throat.

He began to struggle against him. He panicked so much he didn't even think to use his spiritual powers.

He didn't know if he could speak Japanese. Instead he used English. "Well it looks like i got the wrong target but you'll do. I should have killed you when I had the   
chance. I'll correct that mistake and than kill the Bitch next. The jewel won't have another protector if I can help it."

"Please!"

"I'm going to enjoy taking you again. I had so much fun last time I could hardly contain myself."

"No! Not again!"

He was thrown against the wall. He crashed down to the ground. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to go through this again.

~~~~0000~~~~

Inuyasha knew with the traffic he could get to Kagome's faster by foot. He ran through the streets having a bad feeling. He couldn't shake this bad feeling. It went   
down to his bones.

He made it to Kagome's building. He picked up a rotten stench. It was the same scent that was on Kagome the day she was raped. Now fully panicking and feeling a strong   
demonic aura he wasted no time. He ran into the alley between the buildings and jumped to her window.Only the Demonic Aura was coming from the Apartment next to hers.  
He jumped over to the Fire Escape next to Kagome's, And he broke it open with his claws and jumped in.

Yuuri was cowering in fear with his eyes closed. The man he'd seen from the security tapes was on top of him trying to rip his clothes off. 

Inuyasha growled and threw him off Yuuri. The man got up and faced him. Inuyasha pulled out his gun and aimed it at the evil hanyou.

Yuuri was shaking uncontrollably. He looked up at Inuyasha. He looked pretty pissed.

"Put your hands in the air and step away from him!" Inuyasha ordered.

The man laughed evilly. "You think you can stop me dog?"

"Don't make me shoot your sorry ass. Hands where I can see them. Now!"

Suddenly Yuuri reached deep down within himself. Somehow in his condition he was able to erect a barrier. He had to protect himself if bullets were going to fly.

Naraku considered his options. He finally decided he could take this half demon. He pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fired at the man. Whether you consider what happened next as fortunate or unfortunate is a matter of opinion. Before the man could fire a shot the bullet from   
Inuyasha's gun hit the mans. The evil half demons gun was in front of his chest. It saved his pathetic life but disabled him of his weapon.

While the man stood in shock Inuyasha bounded over to him. He grabbed him and spun him against the wall. Using his demonic speed he cuffed the man. He had to use   
special cuff's for demons and half demons. "You son of a bitch. You have the right to remain silent. Should you give up the right to remain silent anything you say can   
and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one one will be provided to you by the state free of charge. Do   
you understand these rights?" Inuyasha said.

"Fuck you!"

Inuyasha kneed the bastard in his back. "Do you fucking understand?!"

The evil hanyou's eyes flashed angrily. He did however answer. "Yeah! I get it you prick!"

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and called for back up. He wanted to make sure Yuuri was alright, but he couldn't. The man could run. He'd have to hold the bastard   
here until someone else arrived. 

~~~~0000~~~~

Once backup arrived the man was taken away. Inuyasha and Victor walked over to Kagome and Yuuri. They had a blanket wrapped around them. An officer handed them a cup of coffee. 

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No" She said as Inuyasha put his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest and started Sobbing.

"What about you Yuuri?" Victor asked

Yuuri put his coffee on the table in front of him. He looked at the gun on the floor. Soon his face was in his hands and he was crying. "It almost happened again."   
he said.

Victor put his arm around him. He was surprised when he buried his face into his chest. Since he'd been home and off duty at the time he was wearing street clothes.   
Jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha told him.

"It's not your fault. You saved me."

Kikyo walked in and looked around. She saw Miroku talking to one of the officers. Her eyes scanned the crowd. She saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms crying. And Yuuri in   
Victor's arms crying. His eyes looked incredibly soft. Like he didn't mind the woman in his arms.

She wanted to pull them apart. She didn't think Kagome had realized her simple act was effecting Inuyasha so much. Hoping to break them apart she approached them. 

"What happened?" she asked the two.

Kagome started crying harder. She saw Yuuri's shirt was ripped. His breasts weren't completely exposed, but you could easily see the top of his bra.

"Kagome I'm going to go talk to Kikyo a minute alright?"

She didn't want him to leave, but knew that he had to. She nodded into his chest before pulling away.

Inuyasha reluctantly stood up. He took Kikyo's arm and lead her to a corner. She crossed her arms and stared at him with barely contained anger. "You shouldn't be   
holding her like that."

"I didn't. She came to me." he told her.

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Just tell me what happened."

"She had a premonition and called me. She didn't know what it was. I came over knowing something wasn't right. When I got here the man we've been searching for was in   
Yuuri's apartment over him. He was trying to rip his clothes off. I subdued him." he explained.

"They reported gun shots."

"Yeah. He pulled a gun. I shot it out of his hand. Fortunately for the bastard his gun happened to be in front of his chest."

"Well they need to make a statement. You also have a report to write."

He could tell she was barely containing her anger. "Look Kikyo Kagome's been through enough. Can you at least be a little more kind to her?"

Her eyes softened. It wasn't Kagome's fault that Inuyasha loved her. "You're right. I shouldn't take it out on her."

"She's been through enough already." 

Miroku walked over. "I need you both to go down to the station house and question the suspect." he told them.

"What about Kagome and Yuuri?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll have an officer drive them down to the station house. I want you to focus on their attacker. Also I need your gun Inuyasha. They'll need it to match the bullets.   
Not to mention the investigation that will follow." Miroku said. Whenever there was a shooting involving an officer there was an investigation done. Even if no one   
was hurt. It was standard procedure.

Inuyasha sighed and handed over his gun in its holster.

"Alright you two. Get going."

Inuyasha and Kikyo nodded. Miroku left and went back to work. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "Kagome I have to go. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." she said determinedly.

"An officer will bring you and Yuuri down to the station soon."

"Okay." Yuuri looked up at him. "Thank you."

"You know you did it."

"Did it? Did what?" He asked.

"You created a barrier. And more importantly you did it under duress."

Yuuri smiled up at him. He smiled back. 

"I guess I did." he said.

Kikyo walked up behind him. She'd heard what Yuuri and Inuyasha had said. "Kagome I'm sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault Kikyo."

"I'm glad you were able to make a barrier though."

"I don't really know how I did it. I feel tired from doing it though." Yuuri said

"That's normal. Just take it easy."

"Alright." Yuuri said with a nod.

"Come on Inuyasha. We have work to do." Kikyo said to him annoyed. She might be nicer to Kagome, but she was still pissed at him. Just because she didn't blame Kagome   
didn't mean she didn't blame him. She still didn't know what to do about the whole situation. She was hurt.

"Let's go." he agreed.

As they made their exit Inuyasha didn't know how much this had traumatized Kagome or Yuuri. He was worried. They were strong, but how much could one person take? Or if   
they'd be able to handle everything thrown at them.

~~~~0000~~~~

Inuyasha Victor Mariah and Kikyo were in the squad room. "What's his name?" Victor asked one of the other detectives.

"Naraku Hakashi." the detective answered.

"Naraku huh?" Kikyo said. 

"That's what he said."

"Well let's go. I can't wait to get my hands on the prick." Inuyasha practically growled.

Mariah nodded as they headed to the interrogation room. Sesshomaru was standing by the window waiting for them. He studied the man closely through the trick mirror.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah what?"

Sesshomaru continued to look into the window. "I want a confession."

Miroku came in with another man. This man was one of the psychiatrists on staff. They used him to help with interrogations. 

Inuyasha opened the door. He let Mariah Victor and Kikyo in and walked in behind them. Kikyo and him were each holding several files.

Inuyasha opened one of the files and looked in for dramatic effect. "Looks like you've been a busy boy Naraku."

Naraku saw the women officers. One was a miko of incredible power. Just a bit weaker than the one he'd gone to attack earlier tonight. He knew then that she was the   
protector of the jewel. He finally found her. Now he had to get out of here.

"Say's you detective." Naraku sneered.

Inuyasha looked up at him with his eyes. He put the files on the table in front of him and opened them. "This was your last victim was it not?" he asked opening the   
file.

Naraku looked down at the picture of the dead woman. "Never seen her before."

"You're scent was all over her." Victor said

He scowled at the Silver Haired Detective. "I bet there were other scents on her too."

"What about the man you attacked tonight?" Mariah asked.

He knew he couldn't deny having attacked the young Omega earlier. He had been caught. "What about him?"

"You're scent was on him too. Surprisingly it was the only scent on his body the first night you attacked him. I wonder how it got there." Victor said with a smirk.

Naraku gaped at him. He'd found that man in a club. How could his be the only scent on him?

When it was apparent he wouldn't answer Inuyasha sat down in front of him. He took one of the files. This was from victim number one. "This was the first victim. She   
carried your scent too."

"Along with several others I'm sure." 

Inuyasha ignored him. This particular victim was still alive. "You know we have everything we need for a warent. Each victim has had a personal item stolen. It's only   
a matter of time before we find them in your possession."

"Then go ahead."

"We also have someone who can ID you." Mariah told him.

Naraku glared at her. "Like hell you do."

Inuyasha leaned over the table and got in his face. "Oh yes we do you bastard. I promise you you're going to jail for a very long time. All these rapes and murders   
you've committed add up to hundreds of years worth of hard labor. I will personally see to it that you don't see the light of day for at least four hundred years.   
That's how much time your looking at between all of the rapes and murders."

"You don't scare me detective."

"If you confess a judge just might show some leniency."

Naraku brought his face a tad closer to Inuyasha's. "Fuck you."

Inuyasha stayed calm. There was a knock on the door before it opened. Sesshomaru walked in. Naraku turned to look at the youkai. 

"We have officers searching your apartment. I wonder how long before they find something." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha sat back down and watched Naraku carefully.

Naraku was wearing handcuffs that not only subdued youkai and hanyous, but also limited their powers. He wasn't even able to reach out a tentacle and attack these   
people to get out of here.

The evil hanyou turned to the female detectives. "And you sweetness. You'd both like a good fuck wouldn't you?"

Mariah and Kikyo's eyes narrowed as Inuyasha and Victor growled angrily. They nearly grabbed Naraku by the throat. The only reason the didn't is because they didn't want this bastard to get off on a technicality.

"You are the protector of the jewel. I finally found you." Naraku stated.

Inuyasha Mariah and Victor looked at Kikyo. What the hell? He'd heard of the jewel before. All youkai and hanyou's had. Why hadn't Kikyo told him? Inuyasha thought

"And that miko from earlier today. She's next in line as it's protector. And that Male is her Guardian! That's why I tried to kill him. Then the jewel and it's Protector will be left defenseless."

They'd just gotten their confession on the incident that took place tonight.

Sesshomaru studied Kikyo closely. Kikyo walked over to Naraku. She leaned over the table placing her hands on it. She gave him a hard stare. "You will never get the   
jewel."

"I beg to differ. Once I have it I'll become a youkai. I'll take great pleasure in killing you."

"You're lucky I don't purify you where you stand."

"You wouldn't dare hurt me right now. You want me in prison do you not? I think a good lawyer is in order. I invoke my right to counsel."

All of them knew that meant this conversation was over. Once a person asked for a lawyer the interview had to stop until a lawyer could be located.

"Good because you're going to need a damn good one. This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into." Inuyasha said standing up.

The five left Naraku in the room. They closed the door behind them. Once it was shut Sesshomaru said, "Charge him with the rape of Kagome Higurashi, and Yuuri Katsuki his attempted rape and attempted murder. We don't have enough evidence for the others. That will hold him for now."

Miroku was looking confused. "What's this jewel he's talking about."

"The Shikon no Tama is a jewel that empowers demons. It can grant any wish. Even humans can use it for their own desires. It is said that even in pieces the jewel   
holds incredible powers." Mariah explained.

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?! Didn't I deserve to know?!"

"Right now you don't deserve anything you two timing bastard!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Since when were they fighting?

"Kikyo get the fuck over it! We were together for two fucking years! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't tell anyone. No one knows but Kaede."

"And what was he talking about Kagome being the jewels next protector?" Victor asked.

"She's next in line to protect the jewel. When I can no longer preform my duties she will take over. It's that simple. She doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"Yes she does! It's too dangerous! Her and Yuuri almost got killed tonight!" Mariah said Angrily

"She doesn't have a choice!" she yelled getting in her face.

Mariah growled angrily. 

"Okay you two enough. This isn't helping us right now." Miroku said.

"Have you told her?" Mariah questioned Kikyo.

"You mean Kagome? No. That's why I agreed to train her. She needs to know these things in order to protect herself and the jewel."

"Well you better tell her!" Inuyasha said

"Why don't you if you care so much!"

"Because it's your fucking job as the jewels so called protector!" Mariah said

She knew she was right. She didn't want to admit it to her though.

Inuyasha closed his eyes defeatedly. "When?"

"When what?" she asked confused stepping back.

"When will you have to give her the jewel?"

"I'm getting too old to properly protect it. I plan to give it to her as soon as her training is done. Now that she can create a barrier it shouldn't be long."

Inuyasha and Mariah didn't like this. They didn't want Kagome to have to carry such a heavy responsibility. They didn't like this at all.

"Just book the bastard." Sesshomaru said. "Let him call for a lawyer. I'll come back when he or she arrives."

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha said distracted.

"And talk to Kagome and Yuuri. Get a statement."

Kikyo sighed and looked at Inuyasha. He seemed to be distressed by this news. She wondered if she had told them when he supposedly loved her if he would have reacted   
the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok to clear up some confusion, and Possibly a few Misunderstandings with the attack on Yuuri and the Aftermath. Yuuri is in fact male but he has both male, and female reproductive Organs! Meaning he has a penis as well as a Vagina, And he Also has Breasts although smaller than most women they are there. In this fic Male Omega's unless having both male and female reproductive organs can not have children Naturally. They have the Internal reproductive Organs and have a Uterus but there is no way for the baby to come out, so when a Male Omega wants to get pregnant they have to have invetro fertilization and when it comes time for Delivery have to have a c-section. Now They are broken up into 4 Groups Alpha Beta Omega and the Intersex Omega's are called Delta's! To the Human population they are known as Hermaphrodites or Transgender. Yuuri to The Youkai Council would be a Delta or a Breeding Bitch. I hope that clears up any confusion if there are any questions ask in the comments i am more than happy to answer them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and Yuuri sat in a room with a blanket around Them. They were much more calm now. They fully realized they had no reason to be afraid. Her's and Yuuri's rapist had been caught. They were free.  
They hoped.

There was a knock on the door. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha and Victor walk in. They had a cup of coffee in their hands. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and handed her the cup. "Here I thought you might want some."

She took the cup from him. Her hands were still shaking a little, but not much. She took a sip of the coffee and then placed the cup on the table.

"Are you alright Yuuri?" Victor asked sitting next to him.

"Thanks to Inuyasha." He said with a small smile.

Victor took Yuuri's arms and looked at them. There were bruises on them. "He hurt you."

"Not much. It could have been worse."

He looked up at him. His heart started to race as he studied his face closely. He cursed his luck at having met him this way. Under these circumstances.

Kagome saw the way he was looking at Yuuri. She wasn't imagining the emotion in his eyes was she? She hoped not. 

Victor tore his eyes away from him forcefully. "Did you make a statement yet?"

"Yeah. One of the other detectives had me and Kagome write it out and sign it." 

He nodded his understanding.

There was another knock on the door. Inuyasha and Victor looked up and saw Kikyo walk in. "Can I talk to her alone for a minute?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha got up. As he made it to Kikyo he whispered, "You should have told me. You should have told her. This isn't something to fuck around with."

"You should have told me certain things too." Kikyo countered.

"This is different and you know it."

"I'll tell her now."

"She's been through enough tonight!" he hissed.

"She has to know. Now."

Inuyasha growled and practically slammed the door as he left the room. Kikyo turned Toward Victor and Yuuri

"Can you both leave so I talk to her alone for a minute?" Kikyo asked.

Victor leaned back on the couch and crossed his arm refusing to leave.

"No i don't think i will anything you need to say to her you can say in front of us." Victor said

"This has nothing to do with either of you Detective Nikiforov." Kikyo shot back

"Actually it does Kagome is my friend. Victor is right, anything you need to say to her you can say in front of us because i'm not leaving." Yuuri said he didn't know what it was but there was something about this Detective that he just didn't like.

Kikyo Sighed and walked over to Kagome and sat down. She regarded the young miko carefully. "Kagome there's something very important I have to tell you that I haven't. Now probably isn't the best time, but you need to know."

Kagome looked at Kikyo confused. 

"Have you ever heard of the sacred jewel?" Kikyo asked

"Yes actually i have." Kagome said

"My sister told stories about it." Yuuri said 

So did my grandfather. He even sold keychains to tourists that looked like the jewel." Kagome replied

"Well you have a very special destiny as do I. I am the protector of the jewel. You are next in line as it's protector."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked confused.

"I mean that the sacred jewel gets a different protector every generation. You're rape served a purpose."

"Served a purpose? Served what purpose and to who?" Yuuri Demanded 

"To bring us together. I've been searching for her for years." Kikyo said

"I can't protect a jewel from demons! I can't even protect myself!" Kagome said

"You will be able to by the time you're suppose to have it." Kikyo replied

"No!" Kagome shot back

"You don't have a choice." Kikyo replied

"Wanna make a bet on that?" Yuuri Demanded " That Jewel is to fucking dangerous! I'm not stupid i know what that thing is and what it can do. There is no fucking way you are giving that to Kagome. He yelled

"If she doesn't great misfortune is sure to befall the world. If it gets into the wrong hands you can kiss humanity goodbye. Whichever demon possesses it would be  
greatly empowered. They could slaughter innocent people. Humans can use the jewel for ill too. Is that what you want? Because she holds the power to stop it." Kikyo  
said.

"And how is that our fucking problem? That thing is too dangerous, if you cant even protect the jewel and you are it so called protector, what the hell makes you think she can?" Yuuri shot back at her

Kagome couldn't let anything like that happen. She just couldn't.

"Show me if you can make a barrier." Kikyo demanded.

"Now? Here?" Kagome asked

"Yes! It's important you know how to do this to protect yourself and the jewel." Kikyo said

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She created a weak barrier for a few seconds before dropping it.

"You need improvement." Kikyo told her. It was then Kikyo realized how harsh she was being. She remembered her resolve not to take Inuyasha's actions out on Kagome.  
"But that was great." she encouraged.

Kagome wanted to talk to Inuyasha about this. She didn't want anything to do with the sacred jewel. What choice did she have though? Inuyasha had always been a source  
of strength for her. She had a feeling he would be able to make her feel better.

"Look Kagome I know this is a bit of a shock." Kikyo said. "But this is your destiny."

"A bit of a shock? You just confessed that you have been stalking her! That she is being used, as nothing more than a pawn in your sick game to pass off the jewel to her so you don't have to do it."

Kagome gave no answer. Kikyo remembered when the jewels protector told her of her destiny. She was only a child at the time.

A woman watched a little girl play in the park. It was summertime in Japan.

Kikyo ran around with the other children not seeming to have a care in the world. 

The little girl went down a slide. She saw a demon child and ran over to her. 

"Hi I'm Kikyo. Wanna play?" she asked the demon.

This demon could sense she was a miko and ran away out of fear. "Mommy!" the demon cried and ran back to her mother.

Kikyo looked around sadly. She went over to the swings and sat down on one. Why were demons always afaid of her? She just wanted to play!

She pushed herself gently on the swing. She was barely moving. "You know I'm sure you can go much higher than this." came a womans voice.

Kikyo looked around and gasped. She saw a woman who looked just like her, but as an adult. She wasn't allowed to talk to strangers. Still something told her she should  
talk to this woman.

"Oh I can." Kikyo said proudly.

"Why don't you show me then?" the woman asked.

Kikyo quickly pushed herself. She went higher and higher. Finally she went as high as she was allowed. She announced, "I can go higher, but I'm not allowed."

"Wow that's pretty high."

Suddenly a woman ran over. She noticed the woman talking to her daughter. "Kikyo! What are you doing?! You know not to talk to strangers!"

Kikyo looked up at her mother with a pout. She knew there was something special about this woman talking to her. 

"I've been watching your daughter from afar for weeks now." the woman said.

Kikyo's mother stopped the swing and grabbed her daughter. "Go away before I call the police."

"I won't hurt your daughter. She's destined for great things. Please give me a moment of your time in private. It's a matter of great importance."

Kikyo's mother lifted her daughter up. She took a good look at the woman before her and gasped. She looked just like Kikyo.

"I'm Kimi. Please just give me a minute?"

Something told Kikyo's mother to talk to this woman. "Fine."

"Follow me." Kimi said and headed towards a large tree that would offer privacy.

Kikyo and her mother followed. When they made it to the tree Kimi said, "Kikyo did you know your a powerful miko?"

"How do you know her name?!" Kikyo's mother asked.

"I've been watching her for a time now. She's very special your daughter. Tell me do you know what this is?" Kimi questioned and took out a jewel around her neck.  
Until now it had been hidden under her top. It was glowing. 

"What a pretty jewel!" Kikyo said in awe.

"I don't know what that is." her mother told Kimi.

"This is the Shikon no Tama. Kikyo someday it will be yours to protect."

"The Shikon no Tama?" Kikyo's mother whispered. "That's not possible. That jewel is cursed!"

"Cursed it may be. However to keep it pure and safe will be Kikyo's destiny. A destiny which was chosen for her the moment she was concieved. A destiny she must fufill.  
One of great importance.

"And if she doesn't?"

"A demon will eventually get this jewel and destroy the world slowly."

When Kikyo's mother said nothing Kimi said, "I must train her to be a miko. It won't be easy, but her life will always be in danger. Just being the next in line as  
the jewels protector is dangerous. She needs a way to protect herself."

"Are you saying she's in danger?!"

"Yes. One of my duties is to keep your daughter safe until she's ready to take over the responsibility of protecting the jewel." Kimi turned her attention to Kikyo.  
"Kikyo would you like to someday take care of this jewel for me?"

Not really understanding what was going on and only knowing the jewel was pretty Kikyo said, "I do! I think it's pretty!"

"It's more than pretty. It's very special. Someday it will be yours to protect. Guard it well."

Kikyo shook herself from her memories. She'd been so young. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. Neither did her mother. The training had been rough.  
Especially on a child. She had never been that carefree child after her training began. After that she grew up fast. She had to.

It was Kikyo's duty to protect Kagome until she was able to assume the role as the jewels protector. So far she figured she hadn't been doing a very good job of it.  
She wasn't sure she wanted to. She couldn't continue to blame Kagome for Inuyasha's actions. It was obvious Kagome didn't know Inuyasha had feelings for her.

Kikyo realized she hadn't been very gentle telling Kagome of her destiny. This was hardly the place she wanted to do this at. Maybe she should have told her sooner.  
Before all this happened. She knew she was being insensitive because of the whole mess with Inuyasha.

Kagome put her head in her hands and cried. She already had her life turned upside down. Now it was about to be thrown for a loop. She knew life would never quite be  
the same. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't think it was the right time." Kikyo answered

"And now is?!" Yuuri demanded

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect her. I thought the longer she was kept in the dark the safer she was."

"Oh yeah sure and you did such a great job at that." Victor replied sarcastically rolling his eyes

"Why are you deciding to tell me this now?" Kagome asked

"You were attacked tonight because your next in line as the jewels protector. You're attacker wanted to kill you to leave the jewel defenseless. Once I can no longer  
protect it it must be passed down to you. If not then the jewel will be at risk of falling into the wrong hands."

"Uh news flash Detective brainless, I was the one attacked not Kagome. I was the one almost killed not Kagome"

Kagome took a large sip of her coffee. This was all a little much for her. After she drank some of her coffee she said, "Can I be alone for a few minutes."

"Alright, but we still have things we need you to do before you leave. However I felt that I had to tell you this."

"I wish you would have told me sooner." Kagome said

And I wish Inuyasha never met you. Kikyo thought bitterly. She chided herself angrily at her thoughts. She knew she shouldn't think that way. She couldn't become too  
bitter. It would taint the jewel in her possession. A tainted jewel could spell trouble.

Kikyo got up and left the room. She wasn't sure Kagome could really protect the sacred jewel. However she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. All she could do  
was train and trust her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I can't believe Kagome would do this." Kikyo muttered as she searched for a top.

"She doesn't even know we're dating."

"Were dating. We aren't anymore. That's for fucking sure."

"Kikyo your my friend. I don't want that to stop. We obviously have to work together."

"I'll ask for a transfer."

"But I need you!"

Kikyo looked at him seriously. "You need her." She put on her top angrily. She took the bags out of the closet she used to bring her clothes here in the first place.  
Soon she was packing all of her clothes.

"Don't give up your career because of this." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not. I'll go to homicide."

He looked back at her. "Please don't do this Kikyo. At least consider not shutting me out of your life."

She stomped into the bathroom to get her hair and makeup supplies. She came back with everything and threw it in the duffle bag. "Why do you care so much?" she asked.

"Because you're my best friend. Just because I'm not in love with you anymore doesn't mean I don't still love you."

"So you love me as a friend. I see. You were fucking with me all this time!"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Did she really think so little of him? "That's not true and you know it! You should know me better than that! I always thought you'd someday be my mate. I didn't plan on things turning out this way."

"I guess it's partly my fault. When I saw you change I should have done something. Talked to you or something. I don't know."

He looked away again closing his eyes defeatedly. "Don't do this." he whispered.

"Too late. Don't call me. Don't bother me. I'll see you at work for as long as I have to." She zipped her bag and grabbed her coat. She then blew past him and out the door. She gave the front door a good slam as she left.

Inuyasha punched the wall angrily. He didn't want it to come to this. He'd just lost his best friend.

~~~~0000~~~~

Kikyo stormed into her apartment and slammed the door. She ran to her room and started to cry.

Kaede woke up from the commotion. She crept out of her bed. She made her way down the hall to her sisters room and knocked on the door. "Sister Kikyo?"

She didn't get a response so she opened the door. She found her sister crying in bed. She held a pillow to her chest burying her face in it. 

The last time Kaede had seen her she said she was going to Inuyasha's. Kaede wasn't stupid. Something obviously happened. She'd never seen Kikyo cry over a fight with him. Whatever happened was far more serious.

"What happened?" Kaede asked sitting on the bed.

"Nothing."

"Come on. Don't you think I'm old enough to know? I'm almost an adult."

Kikyo considered it. She didn't have anyone else to talk to. "I left him. He loves someone else."

Kaede gasped. "I can't believe that!"

"Believe it."

"Who?"

Kikyo was quiet for a minute. "Kagome."

Kaede was sure she heard wrong. "You must be joking! He barely knows her! Hell I know her better than he does!" She thought for a minute. "What are you going to do?"

"I told you. I left him."

"No I mean about Kagome. She didn't act like she was in a relationship."

"He said she didn't know about us. Remember he rarely talks to her"

Neither of them knew just how wrong that statement was.

"But she's the next protector. She still has to be trained." Kaede said.

"I know. I'm still going to do it."

Kaede knew it had to be done. Still could her sister train the one who had taken her boyfriends heart?  
"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I don't have a choice. Tomorrow is the weekend. I'll come with you to her house."

"But you still were going in to work on the task force."

"I'm requesting a transfer. I can't work with Inuyasha."

"Where will you transfer to?"

"Homicide."

Kaede sighed. "Don't you think you should talk to him? Maybe you can work things out."

"He's made his choice."

Kaede didn't think there was much more she could do. She laid down with her sister. She took Kikyo into her arms and simply let her cry it out.

~~~~0000~~~~

Kagome was surprised Kikyo was with Kaede the next day. She let them in. "Kikyo I didn't expect you." 

She looked at the two sisters. Something was off. Kikyo looked hurt and furious at the same time.

"Let's just get this over with. Let me show you again how to make a barrier." Kikyo said.

Kikyo closed her eyes and tried to make a barrier. She was unable to do so. She scowled and tried again.  
Her emotions were getting in the way. She was simply too upset.

"Kikyo are you okay? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

She didn't answer Kagome. Instead Kaede said, "That's okay. I'll make one." Soon a barrier was around Kaede.

Kikyo suddenly ran out of the apartment. She couldn't be around Kagome. Not right now.

"Kikyo wait!" Kagome called. She ran after her. "Kikyo what's wrong?"

Kikyo stopped at the stairs in the hallway of the building. She looked at Kagome. "I can't do this right now. Work with Kaede." Before Kagome could protest she left down the stairs. 

~~~~0000~~~~

On Monday Miroku called Inuyasha into his office first thing in the morning.

"Okay I want some answers. What happened to Kikyo? Why did she sign up for a transfer?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. He hoped she'd reconsider. "I don't know why captain."

"Don't you lie to me! I need her on this task force."

"So do I."

"What happened?"

"That's none of your business."

"Inuyasha your my best friend. Can't you at least be honest with me?"

Inuyasha looked away. "She left me."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because she found out I don't love her anymore."

Miroku's eyes went wide. "What did you say?"

"Did I fucking stutter?!"

"I can't believe that! You told me you'd make her your mate someday!"

"That was a while ago."

He couldn't force Inuyasha to have feelings for someone. "What changed your mind?"

Inuyasha wasn't about to tell him he had feelings for Kagome. He'd probably be taken off the case. He couldn't trust anyone else with it. "We've been drifting apart for a while now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't."

"Well I want you to try to convince her to stay. We need her."

"I'll try." He knew Kikyo best. He'd talk to her.

"Now about the serial case. Any headway? The mayor is up my ass."

Inuyasha shook his head. "We aren't any closer. He killed the last vic. It's not like I can question her. He's careful too. He's not stupid."

"No he's not." Miroku rubbed his chin lost in thought.

"We've posted his picture in the clubs. Handed them out to employees. Nothing yet."

"Alright. Get back to work while I update the mayor and Sesshomaru. And talk to Kikyo. She wouldn't listen to me."

"Sure." Inuyasha said and left. He knew where she went when she was pissed. The firing range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part was the argument about kagome and Inuyasha and Kikyo's break up


	5. Chapter 5

Victor watched Yuuri stare into space from the window. He's been like that for the last twenty minutes. He was starting to get worried about him.

Hoping to get him to open up he knocked on the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin not expecting it. Victor sighed and opened the door. 

Yuuri looked up and was surprised to see he had food with him. He had a bag of Hatsuhana with him. "Are you hungry? I got you something to eat since you'll be here for a while." he said.

"I'm starving." he admitted.

Victor smiled and walked over to him. He put the food on the table. "I didn't know what you liked so I got you a couple of choices."

Yuuri looked through the bag. He saw a Bowl of Katsudon, a bowl of Miso soup, Sushi, Onigiri and Tempura. There was also a soda.

"Victor this is too much!" he complained.

"Just eat whatever you like."

Yuuri took out the Katsudon. Victor smiled. He liked a man who ate whatever he wanted and didn't care about getting fat.

"Look there's no way I'm going to be able to eat all of this. Why don't you have some with me?" Yuuri suggested.

Victor sat down across from him. He handed him the Miso soup. He smiled and opened it. As he ate he watched him closely.

Yuuri opened his container of Katsudon and was immediately hit with the scent of fried pork, perfectly cooked egg, and the saltiness of soy sauce as it invaded his senses. The first bite to cross his lips and land in his mouth was glorious. "Oh how I've missed this." Yuuri thought

The moan that Yuuri made after the first bite was almost pornographic, if victor didn't have such good self control he would have popped a boner than and there.  
But still it was extremely hard not getting an Erection with yuuri making sounds like that. They ate in silence for a few minutes before yuuri finally spoke up.

"I can't believe Kikyo said all that to Kagome." Yuuri began.

"Neither can i."

Yuuri took out the Tempura and handed him some. He took a few as he said, "Have you ever heard of the sacred jewel? I suppose being a Demon you have."

"Yeah I've heard of it." Victor replied

"Did you know Kikyo protects it?" Yuuri asked

Victor nodded slowly. "I just found out tonight."

"You mean she never told you?!"

"No." he said sadly drooping his shoulders.

Yuuri looked at the table as he took another bite of his katsudom. "She said Kagome next in line as it's protector. That it's her destiny."

"We make our own destinies." Victor said. "She doesn't have to do it." Inuyasha didn't want her to do it. He wanted her to have as normal a life as possible.

"No. I i cant let her do it. I grew up with stories of the jewel. I've heard the destruction it can cause in the wrong hands. I can't let that happen. But i also cant let her take that jewel it causes to much pain and suffering."

Victor once again had to admire his strength. After all he'd been through he still chose to take on such a large responsibility as protecting Kagome from the jewel.

"You didn't seem too surprised when she told Kagome that she was the next protector of the jewel." Yuuri said.

He nodded his head as he chewed his food. He swallowed and looked at him. "I just found out a little while ago."

"How long ago?"

"About ten minutes or so before Kikyo came in to talk to Kagome."

"Why didn't you tell her when she saw you and Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo wanted to tell her herself. It's her duty."

Yuuri sighed and put a straw into the cup of soda. He popped it through the soda's cover and took a sip. He offered some to Victor. He shook his head.

"When can I go home?" he asked.

"We still need you to ID the man who attacked you. They are getting people ready for a line up now. We're also waiting for his lawyer. You'll be here for a while yet."

Yuuri surprised him by reaching over and taking his free hand into his. He wanted to do more than that. He couldn't say why he had these feelings for him that he did. All he knew was he couldn't lie about them to himself. "Thank you Victor. For everything."

Victor blushed and held his hand for a moment before pulling away. Holding his hand was making him want to take him in his arms. And he definitely couldn't do that.

Yuuri ate his food quietly. He and Victor constanly stole glances at each other. A few times their eyes even met. 

Mariah looked through the window and saw them watching each other. She saw the look on both of their faces. She knew then that Yuuri had some type of feelings for Victor. It made her uncomfortable. Not only would she prefer them to stay apart for selfish reasons, but she was worried about the state of the case. If the defense attorney found out about this she'd have a field day.

In fact that's why Mariah had come searching for Victor. Naraku's lawyer had showed up. She had just gotten off the phone with the bartender that had noticed Naraku from the club Sylvia Carson had been at. He was on his way over to give an ID.

Mariah didn't even bother to knock on the door. She simply opened it. Victor and Yuuri's attention didn't waver from each other. 

"Victor we have to go." Mariah said.

Victor ignored her as he continued to look at Yuuri.

"Victor!" Mariah exclaimed.

He tore his eyes away from Yuuri forcefully. It wasn't easy though. He finally managed to look at Mariah.

"I said we have to go. His attorney is here."

Victor gave her a small nod. "I'll be there in a minute."

Mariah debated whether or not to leave them alone together. She didn't want them to be alone with each other and risk jeopardizing the case with impropriety. Then again she didn't want to witness anything between them. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Not only was she hurt, but she was embarrassed. Embarrassed that she had ever trusted him and let him into her heart. Embarrassed that Yuuri had so easily taken him away from her. Somehow she wasn't able to make him happy.

Finally deciding to leave them alone she walked out and closed the door harshly. It wasn't hard enough to be a slam. Just enough to let him know she was still pissed.

"Did you two have a fight?" Yuuri asked.

"Sorta." He looked him over carefully. "Yuuri are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm still a little shaken up. What Kikyo told Kagome threw me for a loop too. I'll be alright though. I have to be. I don't have a choice."

"You have a choice. You made the choice to stay strong."

"I guess so."

As he stood up he said, "Thanks for the food."

He smiled down at him. "You're welcome. Eat what you can. Save the rest if you want. You can always take it home with you."

"Will you be back?" he questioned hopefully.

"I'll be back to do the line up with you. Then I have to go enforce a search warrant."

Yuuri nodded and watched him leave the room. He went back to eating his food. He wished he didn't have to go. He wanted him to stay. He found himself counting the minutes until he could see him again.

~~~~0000~~~~

Victor and Mariah were once again in the interrogation room with Naraku. This time he had his lawyer. Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall staring at the handcuffed hanyou.

Naraku's lawyer knew they couldn't deny what happened that night. Detective Taisho had been there and a detectives word went a long way. Especially with a judge and jury. 

"This is Sylvia Carson. You're latest murder victim." Victor said showing Naraku a picture of the dead woman at the crime scene. She was on the ground behind a dumpster naked.

"Alleged victim detective." the lawyer corrected.

"Pretty woman. You're point?" Naraku asked.

Victor leaned over the table to glare at him. "My point is she's dead and you killed her."

"I'd like to see you prove that detective." Naraku's lawyer told him.

"We have the gun your client used tonight. I'm sure ballistics will match it with the bullet that was found in her brain." Inuyasha said

"When you do let me know." the lawyer said.

"He's being charged with rape, attempted rape and attempted murder." Sesshomaru said.

"He couldn't tell right from wrong."

"Don't tell me your going with an insanity defense!" Mariah cried. 

"That's not going to fly counselor." Inuyasha told her.

"What are you offering?" the lawyer asked Sesshomaru.

"That depends on what he has to say." Sesshomaru answered. "How much he's willing to admit to."

"If we were to plead guilty to the charges of attempted rape and attempted murder."

"So you'll admit to those but not the actual rape?" he asked raising an eyebrow. When he got no answer he thought about it. "Twenty five to life on the attempted murder. Seven years on the attempted rape."

"You call that a deal?!"

"I call it avoiding the death penalty."

"What about if he's charged with these other crimes your accusing him of. Will you take the death penalty off the table?"

"We're not talking about those cases. We're talking about this one."

The lawyer whispered into Naraku's ear, She whispered incredibly low and covered her mouth so that even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't hear her. Naraku whispered back to her. He nodded to his lawyer. 

She finished conferring with her client. "You have a deal Mr. Taisho."

"Now back to Ms. Higarashi and Mr. Katsuki's rape." Victor redirected.

"I didn't rape them."

"You're scent says otherwise."

"Prove they didn't dance with her at the club." the lawyer said.

"She danced with no men." Kikyo said.

"And Mr. Katsuki only danced with one other"

"Prove it." Naraku sneered.

"They were with friends." Kikyo told her.

"And I'm sure those friends kept their eyes on them all night right?" the lawyer smirked.

Victor wanted to wipe that smirk right off her face. 

"Sylvia Carson. She carried your scent to." Inuyasha said.

"And according to your labs report about twenty others." she countered.

"We have the jacket your client was wearing during these attacks. He was wearing it tonight. Fibers were found on Sylvia Carson from that jacket. The lab will match them up". Sesshomaru told the lawyer.

"Yeah and there are thousands if not millions of that same jacket." 

"I have four dead bodies with your name on them Naraku. It's only a matter of time before we find enough evidence. Murder has no statue of limitations." Victor said.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. " It's in your best interest to tell us everything." he told Naraku.

"Excuse me. I will decide what's in the best interest of my client." the lawyer said.

"Then you are both fools." Sesshomaru told her.

"That's it. We're done." the lawyer said standing up.

"We're far from done. We have two witnesses ready to ID your client in a line up." Inuyasha said with a satisfied smile.

The lawyer knew she couldn't deny a line up. "Fine."

Victor walked over to Naraku and lifted him out of his seat since he was still cuffed. He walked him out the door and to the line up area. He wanted to nail him to the wall as soon as possible.

~~~~0000~~~~

Naraku stood in the line up with several other demons that looked like him. His lawyer, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, Victor, Mariah and Kikyo were all standing waiting. The clubs bartender stood studying all the men in the line up.

"He can't see me right?" the bartender asked.

"No. He can't see you." Mariah said.

He nodded and said, "Can I see them in profile?"

Miroku touched a button for the intercom and ordered everyone to turn to their left. After the witness gave the signal that he'd seen enough in that position Miroku ordered them to face forward.

"Can I see number five?" the employee wondered.

Number five was Naraku. Miroku said through the intercom. "Number five please step forward."

Naraku stepped forward with a bored look on his face. He stared at the ceiling. 

"Number five." the witness confirmed.

Victor smiled. 

"Are you sure?" Miroku questioned.

"Oh I'm sure. He left following that dead girl. It was definitely him."

Victor opened the door leading outside. "Thank you for coming down so late."

The man nodded and left. Victor motioned for Yuuri to follow him. He was sitting on a chair outside the door.

Yuuri got up and walked into the room. He looked at everyone around him. He noticed the demon in the room. He wore an ID that said ADA Taisho. He also noted the missing arm. He knew then that this demon was Inuyasha's brother.

He was nervous. He was afraid to do this. 

"It's alright Yuuri. He can't hurt you again." Victor told him gently.

Yuuri took a deep breathe and took a step forward. He looked into the window.

"Do you recognize anyone?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"Take your time." Inuyasha said.

Kagome carefully studied everyone in the line up. "Number five is the man that attacked me tonight." he told them confidently.

"Are you sure?" Kikyo asked.

"Positive."

"Thank you Mr. Katsuki" Miroku said as Victor let him out of the room.

Once Yuuri left Victor shut the door and turned around to face the lawyer. She had a smile on her face. He didn't like that smile.

"Remember that's for tonight and we have a deal on the events that occured this evening.. He didn't see his attackers face during the rape. This ID can't be used in his rape case." Naraku's lawyer said

Inuyasha glared at the lawyer.

"And this Mr. Taisho is a motion to dismiss for Ms. Higarashi and Mr. Katsuki's rape." the lawyer told Sesshomaru. She handed him a blue and white motion file.

"On what grounds?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the motion with disgust.

"Insufficient evidence. I'm sure his scent on them won't matter considering they were at a club all night long. They could have picked up his scent anytime while they were there."

Sesshomaru stared at the woman with a cold expression. When ballistics and fingerprint analysis came back he'd have more evidence. This was just a delay tactic on her part.

"See you in court." she said smugly and left.

Before Inuyasha, Victor, Mariah or Kikyo could say anything Sesshomaru said, "Find me more evidence. She's bluffing but I'd rather have a better case. She has a reputation for twisting evidence around in a jury's mind."

"We're on our way to his apartment now." Victor said. He walked to the door and turned around. "Make sure someone takes Yuuri home."

"Yeah about that. We have a couple of problems." Miroku told him.

Victor's eyes narrowed. "Problems? What problems?"

"First the crime scene unit isn't done with his apartment. It has to stay a crime scene. Second his door was damaged. The locks. There's no way he can go back there. At least for a few days."

"Where will he go then?" Mariah questioned.

"See if he has someplace to stay. If he doesn't I'll set something up with a motel." Sesshomaru told Victor.

"How long until he can go home?" Victor asked.

"I don't know." Miroku said.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Inuyasha muttered.

"No we don't." Miroku agreed.

Victor sighed and made his way out the door. Mariah followed him quietly. She looked around but didn't see Yuuri. She could feel her aura coming from the hallway. Victor and Mariah walked to their desks and grabbed their jackets before heading into the hallway.

Yuuri was angrily hitting a soda machine. Victor walked over to him and gave the machine a good punch. A soda came out of the machine easily.

"This machine doesn't work that well." Victor said.

He blushed. "Thanks."

"There's a slight problem." he told him regretfully.

Yuuri looked at him worried. "What is it?"

"You can't go home."

"Why?!"

"CSU is still there."

"What's CSU?"

"The crime scene unit. They are still processing the place. Also your door was damaged. That needs to be fixed before you can go home."

"Where will I go?"

"What about Phichit's place?" Victor recommended.

Yuuri's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah that's a great idea!"

"An officer will take you home so you can pack some clothes."

"Okay."

Victor nodded. "Just be careful."

"I will. Thanks for the soda."

He smiled. "Sure."

Mariah cleared her throat. "Let's go Victor."

Victor sighed and followed her to the elevators. They got on and left.

Yuuri watched them go. He already missed him. Was that even normal?

~~~~0000~~~~

Inuyasha Victor, Mariah and Kikyo searched the apartment. There were technicians and police officers everywhere.

They so far found flyers for several different clubs. Other than that they were still looking. 

Naraku had some type of hunting knife with him when he was arrested. Inuyasha had to take it off him when he pat him down. That along with the gun could be matched to the victims. The knife wounds on the dead victims who were stabbed to death could easily be matched up. If it was the same knife they'd know.

They'd also be able to tell if Naraku used the same gun tonight that he used on Sylvia Carson and during Yuuri's rape. There had been a bullet and shell casing left at the scene of his rape.

Inuyasha continued his search. After a moment he heard, "Detective!"

He stopped searching and saw an officer headed over with a bungee cord. The kind you would use to keep the trunk of a car closed. One of the victims had been strangled with it. 

Everyone in the apartment was wearing lab gloves. The officer finally made it over to Victor and handed him the bungee cord. Victor studied it closely. The lab might be able to tell somehow if this was the one used to kill that victim. Sarah Russo had been her name. 

"Bag it." Victor said.

The officer nodded and took it back before running off to find a bag for it.

Inuyasha went back to searching. He sniffed around carefully. Kikyo was searching too. She'd been extremely quiet since they'd gotten in the car. To be honest he was mad at her too for not telling him about the jewel. He thought he had an idea why she didn't tell him. She didn't trust him. Just because he was a half demon she expected him to want the jewel. To seek it. That's what pissed him off the most. She knew better. Or at least he thought she did.

How could he not have known about this? How stupid could he be? He knew of the jewels existence and that it had a long line of protectors but that was it. Otherwise he knew nothing about it. Maybe that's why she was able to hide it from him so well. If Naraku knew she was the jewels protector just by looking at her then there must be a way to figure it out. A way Inuyasha knew nothing about.

He thought about how fucked up the whole situation was. Kagome seemed to reluctantly accept her fate. He didn't think this was easy on her though. So much was being thrown at her at once.

His thoughts went to Kagome. That had been happening a lot lately. He couldn't get her off his mind. He wanted to be able to lend her comfort and support more than he could. He couldn't stand being so close to her yet so far away. It was driving him nuts.

I love her. I love her and I can't even tell her. I can't tell her what she means to me. Even if I could would that be a good idea? She already has so much going on. How does she feel about me? I'm sure she would laugh at me if I told her how I felt. There's no way she could possibly feel the same way. Not with all the shit she's going through. he thought.

Victor was searching a closet. He moved the clothes that held the bastards stench and noticed the back wall could be pulled out. It had to be pulled with some force though.

"Mariah?" Victor called out to her.

Mariah was looking through some desk drawers. She was bent over at the waist searching inside with a fine tooth comb. She looked up and saw Victor pulling clothes out of the closet. They were still on hangers. He pulled them out hangers and all. He threw them roughly on the floor not caring where they landed.

She walked over to him stepping over the mess he was making. "What is it?"

He got the last of the clothes out. "Look at this wall. It comes out."

Mariah took out her flashlight. She didn't have Victor's or Inuyasha's keen eyes and there was no light in the closet. She held it in her hand like all cops did. She held it in her fist above her right shoulder. She aimed the beam of light on the wall. It was definitely removable.

Victor got on his knee and moved all the junk on the floor of the closet. It was obvious Naraku had taken the time to hide this wall from prying eyes. He'd covered it with clothes, sneakers, boxes and the other typical junk you'd find in closets.

When he was done and the closet was empty Victor felt around the wall for a spot to grab. He found an area he was able to grip and easily removed the peice of the wall.

It opened into another closet like area. It was about the same size as the closet Victor was standing in. There were newspaper articles hanging on the wall about the serial rapes. There was also a lock box on a shelf.

"Looks like he's been following himself in the news." Mariah said shining the light on the newspaper articles. 

Inuyasha took out the lock box and stepped out of the closet. He didn't see a key nor did he know where it was located. Not wanting to waste any time he easily broke it open.

He put it on the desk Mariah had been searching. They both stared into it when Kikyo and Inuyasha walked up behind them. Inside were all different types of jewelery. Rings, bracelets, necklaces even earings.

"These must be the trophies he took from each of his victims." Kikyo said.

Trophies were a personal item of the victims that a perp took. Whenever he looked at that item or held it in his hand it reminded him of his conquest. He could relive his crime just by holding the trophy in his hand. Every sick and twisted detail.

"We'll have to have the victims and the deceased victims families look over these pieces of jewelry. They'll have to tell us which belongs to them and which doesn't." Inuyasha commented.

Victor took out several plastic evidence bags. He wasn't surprised to see more jewelry than known victims. Not all rape victims came foward. In fact most didn't.

He put each piece of jewelry into it's own bag. Mariah helped. They marked and labeled each one.

"We'll start sorting through this mess tomorrow." Victor told her.

Mariah sighed as they finished with the jewelry. It took several long minutes to bag and catalog everything. When they were done Mariah and Kikyo started to search again. Inuyasha put the evidence bags in paper bags and tagged them. With that accomplished he too went back to searching.

It was eight in the evening when Yuuri had called him. Now it was four in the morning. They'd had to pull an all nighter and all of them knew they weren't going to get any sleep until tonight. There was simply too much to do.

Victor wondered how Yuuri was doing. How he was handling everything. He wished he could be with him right now. Lend him the support he needs. He could only hope he would continue to stay the strong man he knew and loved.

As he continued to search he realized how much more of the apartment they still had to search. They were going to be here for a while yet. 

He was glad they'd found some more evidence. If the cord turned out to be Sarah Russo's murder weapon then that would connect him to that murder. The trophies connected him to the other rapes and murders too. This was definitely bad news for Naraku.

Victor smiled at that thought. He had a feeling it was only going to get worse for the dark haired half demon. They still had the gun going through the lab. It's bullets would be compared to the ones found where Yuuri was raped and in Sylvia Carson's head. Not to mention the fingerprints on Yuuri's purse.

He growled at the thought of this man having raped Yuuri. The more he'd come to know him the angrier he'd become about his rape. He'd always taken his case personally but now it was worse. He wanted to kill Naraku for touching him in such a way against his will. He'd never forgive him for that.

Forcefully tearing his thoughts away from Yuuri once again he focused on the search. He wanted to make sure Naraku never hurt another man or woman again and the only way to do that was find evidence. With that thought in mind he doubled his efforts. He knew it was going to be a long day.

~~~~0000~~~~

Phichit was surprised to get a phone call from Yuuri. He asked if he could spend a couple of days at his place. He was even more surprised when Yuuri showed up at his door with a police escort.

"What happened? Why is there a police officer with you?!" Phichit questioned in a panic.

"Can I just come in?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah sure." 

Yuuri turned to the uniformed officer that had brought him here. "Thank you officer."

"You're welcome Mr. Katsuki." the officer said. 

Yuuri walked into the apartment with his bag over his shoulder. Phichit thanked the officer for bringing his friend safely over before shutting the door.

Yuuri was still a little dazed over everything that happened. He'd have crying fits whenever he thought about Naraku and how close he'd come to raping him again. He felt nervous whenever he thought about the sacred jewel. But one thing did comfort him. Thoughts of Victor. Thinking about how he risked his life to save him gave him a warm fuzzy feeling.

Phichit set up the pull out couch for his friend. He looked over at Yuuri. He didn't know why he was here. He didn't like the look on his friends face though.

Yuuri sat down on the couch once it was ready. Phichit sat next to him. Suddenly Yuuri buried his face into Phichit's shoulder and cried.

Phichit ran his hands through Yuuri's hair. "What's wrong Yuuri? Why did you come here tonight?"

"That half demon that tried to rape me before. He came back for me. What did I ever do to deserve this Phichit? Aren't I a good person?"

"What do you mean he tried to rape you again?" Phichit asked confused.

"He came to my apartment and broke in. If it wasn't for Inuyasha I'd have been raped again and I'm sure killed."

"What was he doing at your apartment?" 

Yuuri blinked through his tears. He picked up Phichit's meaning right away. He pulled away from Phichit blushing. "It's not like that!"

"Okay okay. Seriously though what happened exactly?"

"I had a nightmare and called Victor. Something didn't feel right. He said it might have been a premonition. He said he'd be right over. Before he got there this half demon broke into my apartment. Everything happened just like my dream. I mean to the letter. Until Inuyasha showed up. He broke through my window. He was able to arrest him."

Phichit didn't really know what to say.

Yuuri wanted to tell Phichit about the sacred jewel. He trusted Phichit with his life, but he didn't know if he should tell people. After all IVictor said Kikyo never told him she had possession of the jewel. If she never said anything then maybe he wasn't suppose to either.

"Anyways they have my apartment set up as a crime scene. I can't go back. Plus my door and window is broken. Is it okay if I stay here a few days?"

"Of course it's okay!"

"Thanks. It's been a really long night. Is it alright with you if I just go to sleep?" Yuuri asked.

Phichit nodded and got up. "I'll put a towel and washcloth in the bathroom for you so when you wake up you can go straight to the bathroom."

"Alright."

"Don't worry Yuuri. We'll make this like a big slumber party!" Phichit said trying to cheer his friend up. He wasn't going to let Yuuri harp on what happened for long.

Yuuri gave a weak smile. He opened the bag he had packed and took out a nightgown. Phichit was already in his own. He had been asleep when Yuuri called.

Phichit watched Yuuri as he changed. He noticed the bruises on his arms. They looked pretty bad. He assumed his friend sustained those injuries during his assault.

"You're arms are all bruised." Phichit commented.

"It could have been a lot worse." Yuuri said looking down at his arms.

Yuuri had changed out of his ripped clothes before he came. He sat in Phichit's living room wearing a bra and jeans. He took off his bra and put on the nightgown quickly. Once he had the nightgown on he took off his jeans. 

As he changed he thought about what Kikyo said about kagome having to protect the jewel. She had a duty to make sure nothing happened to it. Which meant Yuuri had a duty to make sure nothing happened to Kagome. What if he wasn't a good enough though? After all tonight he panicked so much he didn't use his spiritual powers against Naraku. He only used it to make a barrier when he was afraid. Maybe he should learn to fight.

He knew Phichit was a martial arts master. Maybe he could teach him how to fight. Or at least give him a few pointers.

Phichit turned around to leave to go back to bed since Yuuri seemed settled when suddenly Yuuri called out to him. 

"Phichit?"

Phichit turned to look at Yuuri. "Yes?"

"Can you teach me to fight?"

Phichit figured his friend was afraid because of all he'd been through. After all he'd been attacked twice now in one month. 

"Sure Yuuri."

Yuuri looked relieved. "Thanks!"

"We'll start whenever your ready. I'll take you to central park. There's plenty of room there."

Yuuri's apartment wasn't near central park. Phichit's however was. Phichit had been with the company they worked for a much longer time. He also had a better job. Not to mention he had an inheritance from his parents who had both died a long time ago. All Phichit had left was his sister Sasaki. She was now in college.

Because of his inheritance Phichit was able to live comfortably on Park Avenue. He could have had a bigger apartment, but didn't want one. 

"I want to start right away." Yuuri said.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" Phichit asked.

"No. I just have too much on my mind right now. Plus I've been up all night. It's been a crazy night. I'll go back the day after tomorrow."

"Well then tomorrow after I finish with work I'll take you. Unless you want me to stay here. I understand if your nervous about being alone right now."

He WAS nervous about being alone. He knew he'd have to live on his own eventually though. "No it's okay. You go to work."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Phichit asked concerned.

"I just don't understand what I've done to deserve all this. What did I ever do wrong?" Yuuri said sadly.

"You've done nothing wrong."

Yuuri nodded slowly. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. It's been a really long night."

"Okay." 

Phichit walked over to the light and shut it off for Yuuri. "Goodnight Yuuri."

"Goodnight Phichit." Yuuri answered. He got under the covers and laid down on the sofa couch.

Phichit looked at his friend sadly through the dark. He didn't know what to do for him. He could only hope with his attacker behind bars Yuuri could now have some peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Victor and Mariah were going through all the items of jewelry. They had to sort through them. Bill and Bridget Carson came down to the police station. They had to go through the items and see if they recognized any. Ms. Smith also came down. They'd have to have each victim come down individually. 

Right now Ms. Smith was waiting her turn to ID her jewelry. The Carson's were sitting in an interview room. Mariah and Victor sat across from them. They still hadn't had the chance to tell these people that their daughters suspected killer was in custody.

Bridget Carson was practically in tears. She was having a hard time accepting her daughters death. Bill Carson's expression was unreadable.

"We have a suspect in custody." Mariah began.

Mrs. Carson looked up hopefully. "You do? I want to see him!"

"You can see him in court. However he's not been charged with your daughters murder yet." Victor said.

"Why the hell not?!" Mr. Carson asked angrily.

"We haven't been able to collect enough evidence connecting him to her murder. Ballistics hasn't come back yet." Mariah told him.

"But we did call you down for a reason. We want you to look at these pieces of jewelry. Do you recognize anything?" Victor questioned handing them pictures of the jewelry pieces found.

The Carson's looked through all of the pictures. Finally after a few minutes they came to a silver and ruby ring. "This is her ring!" Mrs. Carson cried.

Before Victor or Mariah could say anything Mr. Carson asked with a rather nasty attitude, "When can we have it back?"

"Not until after the trial. If there is a trial." Victor said.

"What do you mean if?!"

"The DA has to decide whether or not to even pursue the case." Mariah explained.

"You're working on my tax dollars! The least you can do is prosecute my daughters murderer!" Bill Carson yelled.

Victor knew how this man felt. He felt the same way about Yuuri's rape. He felt powerless to help him sometimes. He didn't like feeling helpless.

"Bill please! There doing everything they can!" Mrs. Carson tried to reason with her husband.

"I want that bastard in jail!"

"He is in jail." Victor told him.

"He... he is? You said he was in custody, but that he wasn't charged with her murder." Mr. Carson stammered.

"He's not charged with her murder yet. He's been charged with the rape, attempted rape and attempted murder of another man. He's been given a deal-" Victor was suddenly cut off mid-sentence.

"You gave that bastard a deal?!" Mr. Carson yelled. He shot out of his seat angrily.

Victor stood up and walked over to the angry man. "He was given a deal which means he's going to definitely do prison time. He's got at least thirty years to life ahead of him with this deal. That includes both charges." 

Mariah sat down next to Mrs. Carson. "We'll get him." she said. 

Mrs. Carson nodded wiping away a tear.

"Well you better do something!" Mr. Carson told them. He walked over to the door and slammed out of the room.

Mrs. Carson stood and looked at the two detectives. "I'm sorry about how he's acting."

"It's alright." Mariah said.

"Thank you for trying so hard." Mrs. Carson told them. 

"We'll keep trying." Victor promised.

She nodded at them and followed her husband out the door.

Victor looked down at the pictures. He wondered which of these pieces of jewelry was Yuuri's.

"We have to call Yuuri." Inuyasha said.

Mariah practically growled at him. "I'll call her."

"You don't know his friends number."

"Neither do you."

"No, but I know his name."

"You just want to talk to Yuuri! You just want an excuse to speak with him."

"Oh please! I can talk to him anytime I want! I have been for weeks!"

Mariah shook with anger. "Don't you understand how hard this is for me?!"

"How can I?! You don't want anything to do with me remember?! You won't talk to me!"

"You bastard-"

Chris walked in cutting her off. "Can we please get back to work? Ms. Smith is waiting for you."

Victor looked at Chris and noticed that the whole squad room was staring at the door. They had apparently heard the fighting.

Mariah blew past Chris angrily. Chris sighed and looked at Victor. "You hurt her badly."

"I didn't mean to."

"You two have got to work together. That's a damn order. Find a way to get along."

"It's her that's the problem!"

Chris couldn't deal with this right now. He made a disgusted gesture to his friend and walked out the door.

Victor looked out the window at Mariah. She was talking to Ms. Smith. She looked furious. He wondered how the hell he was suppose to work with her. Maybe she should transfer. He didn't want to lose her, but this couldn't continue. The case would suffer. He didn't want Naraku getting off. 

He sighed and headed out the door. He'd have to call Yuuri. And he was going to call him. Despite what Mariah said.

Was Mariah right? Did he just want an excuse to hear his voice? He had a feeling the answer was yes. He couldn't help it though. Damn it. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to meet Yuuri like this? Why couldn't he meet him before all this happened? Why did any of this have to happen in the first place?

Should he make his feelings known when the case was over? He wasn't sure he should with all that was going on in his life. He sighed as he made it to Mariah and Ms. Smith. He still had work to do.

.............00000...............

Victor and Mariah looked through the files on the Katsuki and Carson cases. They were at their desks which faced each other. The fingerprint analysis had come back. That was something that never took long to do. Naraku's fingerprints were on Yuuri's purse.

This was definitely good news. They had their first piece of evidence connecting him to his rape. Mariah knew it wouldn't be the last.

Victor looked through Yuuri's file for Phichit's phone number. He knew it was in here somewhere. He had been with Yuuri before the attack. He would end up being a witness during the trial he was sure. So he knew that either him or Mariah had definitely taken down his phone number.

He glanced up at Mariah. She was angrily going through the medical examiners report. 

"Look Mariah we can't continue to fight like this. The case is going to suffer." Victor said.

"That's all you ever think about."

If she only knew how untrue that statement was. He constantly thought about Yuuri. The case was just second in his mind. Something he forced himself to focus on in order to stay busy and forget him. Seeing as the case had to do with him it wasn't a very good tactic.

"I'm not going to argue on with you on what I think and don't think about. Do you want Naraku getting off? We have to work as a team."

"Even though I can accept that rationally..."

Inuyasha waited for her to continue. "What is it Mariah?" he asked gently.

"Just forget it."

"No. Tell me."

She looked up at him with pain in her eyes. "You just hurt me. Badly."

Victor's Shoulders drooped sadly. "I never meant to hurt you. I wish I could take everything that's happened back. I can't. I wish things didn't happen this way but they did. There's nothing I can do about it."

Mariah nodded and went back to work.

He didn't know what to do with her anymore. He knew he hurt her terribly. He'd never seen her look so sad and hurt before. He was heartily sorry things turned out this way. He never meant for it to happen.

"I'm sorry Mariah. I really am." he told her.

"Just forget it. I don't want to talk about it."

Victor sighed and looked back at his notes. After another minute he found Phichit's number. He picked up the phone and dialed it.

The phone rang several times. He looked at the time. It was already one in the afternoon. He knew Kagome had been up all night though. And she wasn't a half demon or demon. She needed more sleep than he would.

The answering machine picked up. Inuyasha was about to leave a message when someone picked up the phone half way though the answering machine recording. He heard a sleepy voice say, "Hello?"

He knew that voice. It was Yuuri. "Hi Yuuri."

Mariah's head shot up. She glared at him angrily. She had no idea that's who he was just about to call. If she had she would have argued with him. Or at least left and gone to get a cup of coffee.

Victor looked at Mariah. If looks could kill he would have been a dead man. She continued her death stare practically shaking with anger.

"Oh hi Victor." Yuuri said half asleep.

His eyes never left Mariah as he continued to talk to Yuuri. "Do you think you could come down here today?"

"What for?" he asked.

"There are some pictures we need you to take a look at."

Yuuri was quiet for a minute. He could only assume he was looking at the time.

"I can be down there by three or three thirty." Yuuri said.

"That's fine." he told him.

"Okay. I'll see you then." 

"Alright. Be careful on your way here."

Mariah's glare intensified.

"Don't worry about me. I'll take a cab." Yuuri promised.

"We'll see you at threeish then." he told him.

"See you then." he said and hung up.

Victor put the phone back on the hook. He said, "Mariah don't do this. I can't avoid him. We're working his case."

"My problem is you don't want to avoid him. You should have yourself removed from the case."

"No way. I don't trust anyone else."

"Or is it an excuse to stay near Yuuri?"

He growled at her softly. "Hey I don't need an excuse. He's my friend. I'll talk to him whether or not I'm working his case."

"He's more than your friend."

"I may have feelings for him, but the feeling isn't mutual. This is starting to get really old Mariah. Just stay the hell out of my personal life."

She went back to work angrily. "Fine. Fuck you then."

Victor rolled his eyes and looked looked back at his file. He wasn't lying. Mariah's attitude was really starting to piss him off. His patience with her was wearing dangerously thin. He had to get away from her. At least for now. He needed a break.

He put the file down and stood up. 

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"None of your damn business." Then he added in his mind, Anywhere but near you.

He left the squad room. He just had to get away from her for a little while. He was usually understanding with her but right now he was annoyed. He just needed a break.

As for Yuuri he found himself unable to wait to see him. He cursed himself yet again. Why did he have to fall for him? Why didn't he ever get a fucking break? He just had to fall for one of the vics in his case. That just had to happen. Lucky him huh?

What was he going to do about it? He didn't think there was anything he could do. There were just too many factors to consider. Besides the case he was traumatized. There was no way he could even tell him how he felt. He already felt guilty for his feelings.

One thing that bothered him was the obvious pain he put Mariah in. He never meant to do that. 

The most obvious problem was his constant yearning for Yuuri. It was hard to concentrate on anything else. He couldn't understand why he had these feelings for him. He'd never had such strong feelings for anyone. Not even when he wanted to make Mariah his mate did he feel this way.

Victor knew he was going to drive himself crazy. He couldn't help it though. He figured anyone with half a brain would just stop talking to Yuuri. He couldn't do that though. He rather have this contact with him. This friendship with him than have nothing from him at all.

He could only wonder if he felt the same way about him. Probably not. He could only hope that this case would come to an end soon. At least then he'd be able to be most honest with him. Maybe he'd never tell him about his feelings, but at least then it would be an option. 

Victor tried to tear his thoughts away from Yuuri. He had to find a way to get him off his mind. Unfortunately that was an impossible task.

As he continued to walk through the station house he sighed. He knew that was easier said than done. He loved him. How could he ever get his mind off him?

Why did he have to love him? Why? What did he ever do to deserve this torture? Being so close yet so far away from him. It was maddening. He couldn't stand it.

He made it outside and sat down. This is where he found him when he was afraid to stay home. He'd felt something for him even then. What was it that had attracted him to him? Was it his strength? His beauty? Maybe it was a combination of both?

Victor looked to the sky as if for guidance. He didn't know what to do anymore. He could only do his best. He'd bring Naraku to justice even if it killed him. Not just because it was his duty. He'd do it for Yuuri too.

~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri came down to the station. He looked around until he saw Mariah. He waved at her to let her know she was there.

Mariah was on the phone. She waved back rather Un-enthusiastically.

Suddenly someone bumped into Yuuri from behind. Someone was trying to pass him to get into the squad room. He was blocking the two little swinging doors leading into it. He lost his balance a little but whoever bumped into him steadied him.

"Yuuri I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Victor said.

He turned around to look at him. "That's alright. I was in the way."

"Why don't you sit down. I'll be back okay?"

"Sure." he said and walked over to the chairs. He sat down and slid his purse off his shoulder. He put it on his lap.

Victor walked into the squad room and over to his desk. Mariah held up a finger to let him know she'd be a minute. He took out the file needed and pointed to the interview room so she'd know where they'd be.

Seeing that he wasn't going to wait for her she quickly got off the phone. She stood up just as Victor was walking back over to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up as Victor opened the little doors for him. "Come in." he told him.

He nodded and got up. He walked into the squad room. Mariah motioned for them to follow her. They weaved around desks until they made it to one of the interview rooms.

Mariah opened the door and held it for them to enter. Once everyone was inside she said, "Sit down Yuuri."

Yuuri nodded and slid into one of the seats. He looked at the two detectives. His eyes focused on Victor more so than Mariah.

Victor sat across from him and opened the file. He took out the pictures and placed each one in front of him. "We need to know if anything looks familiar to you." he said.

Yuuri looked at each picture carefully. He picked them up and examined them one by one. There were a lot of them. He couldn't figure out why they were showing him pictures of jewelry.

After a few minutes he picked up a picture and gasped. "That's mine!" he exclaimed.

Voctor smiled and nodded. He took the picture from him and studied it. It was a necklace with a little diamond and a gold snowflake on it. It was beautiful but simple. Not too flashy.

"Where did you find it?" Yuuri asked.

"In the suspects apartment." Mariah said.

"Why do you say suspect when he admitted to attacking me last night?"

"Because he's still technically just a suspect in your rape." Victor explained. "Until he confesses or is convicted he'll remain a suspect."

"When can I have my necklace back?"

"After the trial." Mariah told him.

"The clasp looks broken." Victor commented as he studied the picture.

"Yeah. He ripped it off me."

Victor put the picture down and looked at him. He was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Miroku popped his head in. "Mariah can I talk to you for a minute?"

She didn't want to leave Victor and Yuuri alone. "Actually right now-"

"Now." Miroku ordered.

Mariah sighed. "Yes captain." she said and followed him out.

Victor wondered what that was all about. He looked back at Yuuri. "Tomorrow is Naraku's bail hearing. You don't have to be there-"

"I'm coming." Yuuri told him cutting him off.

"It will be at one hundred Center Street. Be there at nine in the morning. Go to Part fifty two. That's the courtroom number."

"Will you be there?" he asked hopefully.

He gave a small nod. The hope in his voice made him smile a little. 

"I'll have to take off work again then." he said.

"Yuuri you really don't have to be there for this."

"No I want to be."

Victor collected the pictures back up. "Don't worry. He won't make bail. It's just a formality. He's already confessed to a crime. He'll get remand."

"What's that?"

He looked up at him. "It means he'll be kept in custody. In Rikers."

"Rikers Island? Are they equipped to handle hanyous? Isn't that place old?"

"Yeah it's old. Don't worry they can handle hanyous."

Yuuri nodded and asked, "What am I suppose to do?"

"What do you mean?"

He wiped away a tear. Yuuri's eyes softened as he began to softly cry.

"Do you still want to talk to that therapist I told you about?" he asked gently.

Yuuri wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand. He looked away unsure of how to answer.

"Yuuri?"

He glanced over at him sniffling. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"I think it's a good idea for you to talk to someone." he said.

"Sometimes it gets to be so much. It's like I just want everything to end. Come to a stop. Even if it's just for a little while."

Victor tensed noticeably. Was he saying he wanted to die? "Don't say that." he whispered.

"It's true though. My life has no joy in it. He stole it all away from me. Not that it had much to begin with."

He wished he could give him joy. He sure as hell wanted to. He wanted him to be happy. He wished he could be the one to make him happy.

"Talk to this woman. Please?" he begged.

"Woman? You mean the therapist?"

Victor nodded. "You said you want to be happy. Don't you want you're life back?"

"Of course I do. But it will never be the same!"

"Maybe not. It can still be a happy life though."

"Then there's the jewel."

Victor closed his eyes defeatedly. He still wasn't happy about that little development.

"Can I tell Phichit about the jewel?"

He opened his eyes and regarded him. "I don't know. I know he's your friend, but maybe Kikyo had the right idea about not telling anyone."

He nodded his understanding. "I better go." he said standing up. He put his purse over his shoulder.

"Yuuri?"

He looked over at him. The look on his face said it all. He didn't have to say anything. He obviously wanted him to talk to this therapist.

"Okay set it up." he told him.

Yuuri was surprised when he gave a relieved smile.

"You're really worried about me aren't you?" he asked.

Victor blushed and looked away. "Of course I am."

He smiled at him. "Don't worry. Phichit is going to give me martial arts lessons."

He snapped his head up in surprise. "He's what?"

"Yep. We start training today."

He didn't have to ask why. It's obvious he still didn't feel safe.

I'll protect you. Don't you worry Yuuri. he thought. 

How he wished he could tell him those words himself. Maybe they would put him at ease. Maybe they would freak him out. He wasn't sure which.

"I didn't know he knew martial arts." he said.

"He does."

Victor stood up and picked up the file. He walked to the door and opened it for him. "Be careful going home."

"I will."

As he walked to the door he stopped directly in front of him. They looked into each others eyes. Yuuri's eyes fluttered a little until they were half opened. He realized they were a little too close to each other. Almost on top of each other.

Mariah came back and saw both of them staring into each others eyes. They were way too close for comfort. Yuuri's eyes were half open while Victor's looked incredibly soft. If she didn't do something she was afraid they'd kiss right here in front of everyone.

"Yuuri are you leaving already?" Mariah asked.

Yuuri slightly jumped from the unexpected sound of Mariah's voice. He had been in his own little world. Now he had been snapped back into cold hard reality.

Victor took a step back from yuuri.

"I'll see you out." Mariah said.

Yuuri nodded and made a quick exist. He blew past Mariah. Mariah gave a hard stare at Victor before following Yuuri.

Victor sighed and put his head on the door. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.


	7. Chapter 7

As promised Phichit took Yuuri to Central Park. During their stretches Phichit noticed Yuuri's mind seemed elsewhere. He supposed that wasn't a surprise. Not after everything he'd been through.

"Yuuri you seem distracted." Phichit said hoping he'd open up.

"I have to miss work again tomorrow."

"Why?"

"My attacker is going to be in court. I want to be there."

"I'll come with you." Phichit decided.

"No! You have work and Kagome will be going with me!"

"This is more important."

Yuuri sighed and continued to stretch. His legs were straight out in front of him. He leaned forward extending his arms and tried to touch his legs with his head. He couldn't go far at all.

Phichit did the same stretch and was easily able to reach his ankles with his hands and his knees with his head. Yuuri looked at him dejected.

Phichit looked up with his eyes. "Don't worry Yuuri. You're a beginner. You won't be able to do this for a while."

"Why are we doing these stretches anyway?"

"To warm up. So we don't hurt ourselves. We'll also start running together every morning. When you go home you can run through your neighborhood."

"No. No. I don't think that's a good idea." Yuuri said afraid.

"Why not?"

"My area isn't all that safe. Especially in the morning. I mean look what happened last time."

"So go in evening after work."

"No!"

Phichit put his hands up. "Okay okay. Calm down. Get a treadmill or gym membership."

That Yuuri could do. "I'll get a gym membership. There's one not far from me."

"Okay that's enough stretching. We've been at it for about a half hour now." Phichit said.

Yuuri nodded and stood up. He had a feeling he was going to be very sore after today.

"Okay. I'm going to teach you Taekwondo. First things first. Learn to hold a fist properly. People often hold it wrong and they can break their thumbs. Hold it like this. Don't keep your thumb by the side of your hand. It will break." Phichit told him demonstrating the proper way to make a fist.

"Phichit I know how to make a fist. I'm not that stupid."

"Hey you don't have to be stupid. It's a common mistake people make."

Yuuri shrugged. 

"Now when you punch put the most force on your first two knuckles. The index and middle finger knuckles. Those are the strongest. Hit with your fingers or one of the other knuckles and you can break the bones."

"Okay."

"Now make a fist with your left hand and bring it slightly in front of your face. Make a fist with your right and bring it in front of your chest. Then put your left leg forward and bend the knee. Put your right leg behind you at a comfortable distance and keep it straight. This stance is called a free fighting stance. If someone tries to push you you won't be able to fall as easily." Phichit explained and showed him the stance by example.

Yuuri tentatively copied him. Phichit walked over to him and adjusted his stance. "Alright problem one. You're already messing up with the fists. You have to hold your fist as tightly as possible or your hand will break when it makes contact with something."

Yuuri tightened his fists as much as possible.

"You don't bend your knee that much either. You're not doing a lunge." Phichit told him. He helped his friend stand more upright. "Legs not so far apart."

Yuuri nodded and adjusted herself.

"Perfect!" Phichit declared. "Now watch this." 

Phichit pushed Yuuri. Yuuri barely moved.

"Now stand normal."

Yuuri listened and stood up. Phichit again pushed him but much more softly. Yuuri stumbled backwards but didn't fall.

"See that? That's why you stand like that. Alright back into free fighting stance."

Yuuri listened to his friend and got back into position.

"Before you know it this position will feel natural to you. Now I want you to kick like this." Phichit said and showed him. "Remember we want control. Don't kick wildly. Lift your knee and hold it for a moment to establish control. Then kick out from the knee only. Snap it. Then hold it again at the knee before bringing your leg back down. Remember to use the back leg. Never the leg that's in front of you." Phichit showed him how to do it slowly. "And keep in mind when you establish control you'll be able to do it at a normal speed and eventually at high speed. This is called a snap kick. It's the easiest kick to learn. It can be quiet effective to the groin area."

Yuuri nodded and slowly lifted his leg. He stood on one leg and held his knee up. He lost his balance but didn't fall. He wobbled a little bit until he finally found his center. He slowly snapped his leg before bringing it back down and behind him.

"Very good. Try it again."

Yuuri did it again. This time a little faster.

"See you're doing it Yuuri!"

Yuuri smiled. He felt proud of himself for doing this simple move. He still had no idea how he'd be able to protect Kagome and the jewel.

"See if you're gym your going to join has martial arts classes. I can continue to train you of course, but you'd have to come all the way down here all the time. It would be easier if I get you started and you just take a class from there on out." Phichit said.

Yuuri understood what he meant. Phichit lived in midtown while Yuuri was way uptown. It was inconvenient.

They continued to practice until dinner time. By the time they were done Yuuri could do a simple snap kick with ease. Not to mention a couple of punches.

"You did great today Yuuri." Phichit said as he handed his friend a bottle of water.

"Thanks. I feel so empowered. Like I can take on the world."

Phichit smiled. He took a sip of his water. "What time is the court thing tomorrow?"

"Nine. You know you really don't have to be there. Victor said I don't even have to be there. I just want to be."

"No way. I'm coming."

Soon they were headed back to the apartment. Yuuri was glad he had such a good friend. He took him into his home. He was teaching him to protect himself. He supported him whenever he needed it and now was even missing work for him. He knew he was lucky to have Phichit.

Thinking of friends brought Victor to mind. He couldn't believe how close he had been standing to him. He could have sworn he saw something in his eyes. He had been so mesmerized he hadn't paid attention to what it was though. Somehow those blue eyes had drawn him in. 

His eyes. What was it about those eyes? Was it the color? The expression? He could get so lost in them. Every-time he thought about him his heart would race. He found himself unable to stay away from him. Whenever he wasn't near him he thought about him. Whenever he heard his voice on the phone he wanted to be next to him. He always imagined himself in his arms. 

He realized he was falling for him. He wasn't stupid. But he couldn't fall for him. He couldn't fall for anyone right now. After all things were too complicated already right?

Yuuri sighed. He could never get him off his mind. He knew he didn't feel the same way. Still he couldn't help but hope that he someday would. Maybe someday when he was ready for romance once again.

~~~~0000~~~~  
Yuuri and Kagome took the train to the courthouse. It was quite a trip for Them. They had to take the one train all the way to midtown and forty-second street. Then they had to transfer to the R train and take that to fourteen tree and Union Square. Then they had to transfer yet again to the four or five train since both ran express. They'd have to take that to the Brooklyn Bridge stop. They could have taken the R train to Canal Street, but then They'd have to walk a ways. So in the interest of their sore bodies thanks to Phichit and Sango's workout they opted for the three train route.

It was rush hour no less. The platforms were crowded to filling capacity and the trains weren't any better. To be honest they'd seen worse. In Japan the trains became so full that they actually had special men hired to do nothing but literally push people on the train and pack them in like sardines. So this was nothing compared to that. The problem was their close proximity to men. They rubbed against butt and breasts repeatedly. Of course they were all truly accidents. Still they found themselfs shaking with fear and crying.

Damn it. Inuyasha Victor Phichit and Sango are right. They need therapy. they thought at the same time.

"Miss. Miss. Are you alright?" a man asked Kagome.

Kagome cried out in fear. The man looked at her worried.

"Miss do you need a doctor? Is there someone I can call for you?"

Kagome closed her eyes and wished with all her might that Inuyasha was there. He could always put her at ease. 

"N... n... no." Kagome stammered in fear. "I'm fine."

The man looked her over carefully. "You don't look fine."

S......She said she was fine" Yuuri shot back.

They pushed their way forcefully out of the train. Luckily it was their stop. They nearly missed it. 

What's wrong with me? Crowds never bothered me before. she wondered.

"Me neither." Yuuri said

Kagome felt like she was about to die. She never felt this way before. Her chest felt funny and she couldn't breath. She pushed her way up the stairs and walked to the courthouse as fast as possible with Yuuri following behind her. Maybe being able to sit would help.

They made it to the courthouse. It was a modern building. Nothing like what they'd come to expect on television. They were actually surprised because when they came out of the train station they saw what looked like your typical courthouse. However that was sixty Center Street. They were just offices. They wanted one hundred Center Street.

They had promised to meet Sango and Phichit in the courtroom. They walked in breathing heavily still feeling sick. THEY seriously thought they were having a heart attack. They looked at the long line and got on.

After waiting several minutes it was their turn to be checked for weapons. They were put through metal detectors and their bags were inspected. The security guards all asked if they were alright. They were now sweating and pale as a ghost. They nodded and headed towards the elevators.

The elevators took forever to come. There had to be about eight of them in all. There were four elevator banks so all together there were about thirty-two. Everyone seemed to expect the elevator to take so long. They didn't. They slumped against the wall with people staring. 

They were getting worse. Being out of the crowd hadn't helped. They were still in a crowd of course but at least they weren't squished. What the hell was wrong with them?

The elevator finally came after an eternity. People were staring at them as they got on. 

They made it to the floor they were suppose to get off on and got out. They saw Sango and Phichit talking to two men they recognized. It was Inuyasha's and Victor's captains. They seemed to be flirting with them and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Inuyasha and Victor were there too standing with them.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent. He looked up and took in the her state. Her legs finally gave out under her. With demonic speed he ran and caught her before she hit the floor.

She caught on to his shoulder gasping for breath. Sango and Miroku ran over as Inuyasha lifted her onto her feet. And Phichit and Victor ran over to help Yuuri.

"Kagome what's wrong?!" Sango asked when she reached her.

Inuyasha helped her over to the bench in the hallway while Victor helped Yuuri. People moved out of the way for them. They were all staring and murmurring.

"What's wrong with them?! Kagome doesn't have asthma!" Sango wailed.

Inuyasha got down on his knee in front of Kagome. She looked like she was about to pass out. His brow furrowed as he took her face into his hands and studied her closely. 

"Their having a panic attack. Go find a paper bag for Kagome to breathe in." Victor said.

Sango took off and ran down the hall. She found a man eating a sand-which with a paper bag under it. She practically ripped it out of his hands with a quick, "Sorry I need this." and ran back to her friend.

"Yuuri Kagome? Listen to me. You have to calm down. Take slow deep breaths." told them.

They tried to slow down their breathing. They were in near hysterics.

"Hold you're breath." Miroku advised.

Kagome tried to hold her breath. She was able to for a second before she started breathing heavily again.

"That doesn't work with Panic attacks you Idiot" Phichit said to Miroku

"Maybe I should call in an ambulance." Chris suggested. 

Kagome shook her head furiously. 

Inuyasha cupped her cheek with one hand and brushed her hair back with the other. "Calm down." he said gently.

Sango finally came back with the bag and handed it to Inuyasha. He gave it to Kagome and said, "Here breathe into this."

Kagome took the bag and began to breathe into it.

"Phichit go get them some water. Chris see if you can find something to fan her with. A newspaper. Anything." Victor told them.

They nodded and took off in opposite directions. Inuyasha got off the floor and sat down next to Kagome. Hoping to calm her down he took her into his arms. He put her head on his chest and began to gently purr.

Kagome slowly relaxed in his arms. Her breathing slowed as she listened to his gentle purring. He stroked her hair in the most soothing of manners. He was even rocking her. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him.

Inuyasha was surprised when he felt her bury herself deeper into his arms. He too closed his eyes. He put his nose on the top of her head and took in her scent.

As they calmed down Victor finally asked, "What happened?"

Kagome took the bag away from her face and tried to answer but she was still having trouble breathing. 

"On subway. People crowded us. Touching us. Rubbing against us. By accident. Panicked." Yuuri answered instead

He realized his sentences were all broken up. He was having a hard time talking. It was obvious what he was trying to say. The train ride had upset them. The proximity to the people and the constant touching from strangers had bothered them.

Phichit returned with the water. He was surprised the way he found Kagome Yuuri Victor and Inuyasha. He was sure she hadn't left them that way. They looked incredibly comfortable in each others arms.

"Kagome Yuuri I got you some water." Phichit said.

Kagome and Yuuri didn't move out of Inuyasha and Victors's arms. They made no move to take the water either. Inuyasha took the water from Phichit and handed it to Kagome. "Here. Drink this." he told her.

She took the paper bag away from her face and still holding it picked up the cup. She held both the cup and bag in her hand as she took a greedy sip of water.

Chris returned with a newspaper. "Here I commandeered this. Told them official police business." 

Phichit and Sango couldn't help but laugh at Chris's joke. Inuyasha and Victor smirked and even Kagome and Yuuri Giggled giggled. Inuyasha took the newspaper and began to fan Kagome while holding her with his other arm.

Chris noticed the position Kagome Yuuri Victor and Inuyasha were in. He also noticed the looks in their eyes. He thought about what Victor and Inuyasha had said. They said they didn't love Mariah and Kikyo anymore. That they cared for someone else. They also didn't divulge who that someone else was.

Chris wasn't a stupid man. He commanded a whole squad of detectives. He could do his own detective work. It was obvious Kagome and Yuuri are who Inuyasha and Victor spoke about. This definitely posed a problem. 

Then again as long as Inuyasha and Victor didn't act on how they felt there really was no issue.

However it seemed they were acting on it now.

Kikyo came out of the elevator. She took one look at the situation and practically threw purifying energy right at Inuyasha. Then she noticed Kagome looked sick. Miroku Chris Yuuri Victor and that woman and man who was at the hospital were all around her. They all had worried expressions on their faces.

Inuyasha felt a rather pissed priestess aura coming in the direction of the elevators. Before he could react the anger was suddenly gone. Soon Kikyo was next to him. He could smell the worry coming off her.

"Kagome what happened?" Kikyo asked.

No one offered her an answer. For various reasons. Kagome and Yuuri were still too upset. Inuyasha was still annoyed with Kikyo. Miroku was furious that she was transferring Victor and Chris didn't like her and Sango and Phichit didn't know her.

"Quit crowding around her. Give her some room." Inuyasha said.

Everyone took a step back. Kikyo looked Kagome over closely. "What happened Inuyasha. She's my responsibility,"

"She is not you're responsibility she is mine" Yuuri said

Kagome suddenly found the energy to be very pissed and able to talk. "I'm not you're pet!"

Kikyo blinked a few times. "I never said that! I have to protect you!"

"Inuyasha and Yuuri will protect me." she whispered.

Only Inuyasha Yuuri and Kikyo were close enough to hear her whisper. Inuyasha's grip on her instinctively tightened. As for Kikyo she didn't really know how to react.

"That's right Kagome. We'll protect you." Yuuri promised.

"Yuuri don't make promises like that!" Kikyo yelled.

"Why not?! Phichit should know I never make a promise I can't keep!" Yuuri said

"You can't be with her twenty-four seven!" she said

"Neither can you!" Yuuri shot back

"Calm down both of you. This isn't going to help Ms. Higarashi." Chris said. "Kikyo she's fine. She just had a panic attack."

Kikyo put her face in her hands. This woman was too much of a mess to protect the jewel.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. He could tell exactly what she was thinking. He knew her better than anyone. "There are more important things than that right now!" he growled.

"No there isn't! You don't know how fucking important it is!" she yelled back at him.

"Can it Kikyo. Just shut the fuck up! Isn't her sanity a little more important than a fucking rock?!" Yuuri yelled

"That fucking rock as you call it has the power to destroy us all!" She yelled back

"Can't it be destroyed?" Inuyasha asked.

"A pure and unselfish wish has the power to purify it." Kikyo said.

"Then make a pure and unselfish wish!"

"You baka! What wish is pure and unselfish?!"

"How about fucking world peace!" Inuyasha yelled

"Enough!" came a cold voice.

Everyone looked up to see Sesshomaru walking over with a briefcase in his one arm. He was in a suit and tie. "What is the meaning of this?"

Inuyasha growled at him and tightened his grip on Kagome.

Sesshomaru growled back at him. The two brothers stared each other down.

"I don't have time for this. Whatever the hell you're all arguing about better end because once we walk into that courtroom I want quiet!" Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha and Kikyo traded almost hateful stares. 

"I mean it. Whatever lovers quarrel this is over better stop. Have the makeup mating and get over it! Between you two and Victor and Mariah you driving me insane"

"As if i would touch her i'd rather cut it off." Inuyasha said

Kagome tensed under Inuyasha. What did he mean by lovers quarrel? Makeup mating? He meant makeup sex? Was there something Inuyasha hadn't told her?

Right now definitely wasn't the time to ask about it. Maybe she'd ask after court. Right now she needed Inuyasha and she figured the less she knew the better.

Everyone in the hallway started filing into the courtroom. Sesshomaru looked at the doors before looking back at the group. Sesshomaru gave one last warning growl before going into the courtroom.

"We'll go save us some seats. If Ms. Higarashi and Mr. Katsuki are up to it join us." Chris said. He left to go save the seats before they were all taken up. Kikyo Phichit and Sango remained outside. 

"Kagome do you think you can handle going inside?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded into his chest and reluctantly pulled away from him. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Sango questioned.

"I'm sure. Please. I want to be there."

Inuyasha nodded and got up. He helped her up and made sure she was steady on her feet. Sango saw they were obviously coming in so she headed for the doors. 

Inuyasha gave Kikyo a look that obviously told her to get going. She sighed and followed Sango.

Yuuri took Victor's arm to make sure he was as steady as he felt. After a moment he nodded and said, "Okay I'm ready. I'm sorry we lost it like that."

"Don't apologize. we've seen worse." Victor said

"How much worse?" Kagome asked

"We've seen people rushed to the hospital." Inuyasha answered

"Thanks for helping us." she said as they walked to the doors.

Inuyasha and Victor nodded and helped them into the courtroom. They'd have to make sure they didn't get upset again when they saw Naraku.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome and Yuuri sat next to Inuyasha and Victor in the courtroom. They watched as suspect after suspect was paraded out and given different types of hearings. They'd been here all morning. It was already almost lunch time.

"Why is it taking so long?" Yuuri asked.

"Because they have a lot of cases. They don't tell us which case is coming first or not. That's all written on the calendar. Only Sesshomaru and those who need to know know which defendant is coming out next. They tell everyone to be here at nine regardless." Victor explained.

Sesshomaru argued each motion with cold confidence. He angered easily Yuuri realized. He also noted besides the silver hair and golden eyes he looked nothing like his brother.

Inuyasha kept his arm around Kagome's shoulder in case she got upset again. Kikyo sat behind them. Sango was at Kikyo's left and Miroku was on Sango's left And Phichit was next to Chris. 

Kikyo glanced over at the woman next to her. This woman and the captain were stealing glances at each other. They were both smiling and the woman was blushing. She glanced over to Chris and Phichit and they were also stealing glances at each other and blushing.

It seemed like the only one alone was her.

Finally Naraku was brought out. He was lead to the chair next to his lawyer by a court officer. Naraku was now wearing an unbreakable bracelet that surpressed his demonic powers. This way when he wasn't cuffed in the courtroom and in the jail he still wouldn't be any more of a threat than a mortal would be.

The court officer took off Naraku's handcuffs. Naraku rubbed his sore wrists as soon as they were free.

"Docket number 872291 in the case of the people of the state of New York versus Naraku Hakashi. Charges are rape in the first degree, attempted rape in the first degree and attempted murder in the first degree." a court clerk announced.

"How does the defendant plead?" the judge asked.

Naraku's lawyer whispered in his ear. Finally Naraku said, "Not guilty to the rape and guilty on all other counts." 

The judge nodded and made a notation. The stenographer typed in every word that was said.

"Okay first things first. Bail on the rape." the judge said.

"People request remand your honor. He's already admitted to two A felonies. He's suspected of committing four rape murders and at least ten other rapes."

"That's ridiculous. He hasn't even been charged with those yet! The people have no evidence that my client committed any of those murders or rapes. We request that he be released ROR." said Naraku's lawyer.

"What's ROR?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Released on his own recognizance. In other words he'd be released without having to post bail or bond." Inuyasha answered her.

"Of course you would counselor." the judge announced with a roll of his eyes.

"He hasn't been sentenced yet. He doesn't have to stay in jail."

"He does if I say so." the judge told her glaring at her. He turned to Sesshomaru. "This is the case of the masked man?"

Everyone in the courtroom laughed as Naraku scowled. Sesshomaru however didn't laugh. "Yes your honor. He's the one suspected of the club rapes."

"I'd like to again point out my client hasn't been charged with those rapes." his lawyer said.

"She's right Mr. Taisho." the judge conceded.

The judge looked at Naraku and considered it. He drummed his fingers on the bench. He didn't like the look in this half demons eyes. He looked incredibly dangerous.

"Remand." the judge decided. 

Naraku glared at the judge. He'd just been added to his shit list.

Kagome and Victor relaxed considerably. They had been afraid that he'd get out today. Or at least get bail. They were glad he didn't.

"Alright next order of business. His allocation. When are you all free to do it?" the judge asked.

Both lawyers began to look through their schedules.

Yuuri looked over at Victor. "What's an allocation?"

"That's when he admits what he did. He'll have to explain everything in detail in front of the judge. You'll be allowed to make a statement as well if you want. Then he'll be sentenced." he explained.

Yuuri nodded his understanding and turned his attention back to the front of the courtroom.

"I'll make it easy on both of you." the judge spoke up. "How does two weeks from today sound. At three in the afternoon?"

The lawyers both looked through their schedules to see what two weeks from today looked like.

"That is acceptable your honor." Sesshomaru said.

"That's good for me too your honor." Naraku's lawyer agreed.

The judge hit his gavel. Naraku was again cuffed before he was lead out of the room.

"You're honor shall I call the next case?" the clerk asked.

"No. I'm calling a lunch break." the judge decided. "I expect all parties needed to be back in one hour." he said and again used his gavel.

Everyone stood up as the judge got up and left the courtroom. As soon as he was gone people began to file out. 

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Victor asked Yuuri.

"I could use something to eat." Yuuri said

Phichit and Chris were already making their own plans for lunch. Kikyo tapped Victor's shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"I'll meet you back at the station." she said. Before he could answer her she was lost in the crowd.

Chris headed over to Sesshomaru. Phichit walked over and asked. "Yuuri are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

"I'm going out to lunch with Chris. Is that alright with you. I think he likes me."

Victor chuckled. "That pervert likes every man."

"Yeah well I like my men perverted."

Victor rolled his eyes. 

"Go ahead Phichit. Have fun." Yuuri said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Phichit nodded and got out of the way so people could pass.

Sesshomaru walked over before Victor and Yuuri could leave. "Mr. Katsuki you know you'll have to testify at his trial." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes I know."

"I'll have to prep you for it."

"Alright."

"When is a good time for you?"

"Anytime after work."

"Very well. As we get closer to trial I'll let you know when to come in."

"Okay."

He nodded and headed towards the door.

"Bastard." Inuyasha muttered.

"Let's go shall we Phichit?" Chris said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Let's do it." Phichit agreed.

"I'll see you later Inuyasha" Victor said"

Victor and Yuuri both left. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "We should go too."

"The elevators take forever though."

"I have a short cut." he said.

"You do?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Follow me."

She followed him as he lead her to the stairs. They were on the sixteenth floor. There were seventeen floors in all. They walked up the stairs. 

"Inuyasha aren't we suppose to be going down?" she asked.

"We will. What goes up must go down right?"

Kagome continued to follow. She noticed there was no door leading to the seventeenth floor.

"Why isn't there a way to get to the seventeenth floor?" she questioned.

"It's a law library. Only four elevators go to that floor. They are the only ways to get in."

"Why?"

"Probably so that the security guard there has an easier time watching the people who come and go.

They made it to the roof and she saw that the door was already opened.

"How is this open?"

"I came up this way and left it open so I didn't have to take the elevator. If you opened in from the inside an alarm goes off, but on the outside it's unlocked.

She saw there was one of those fire things on the door. If you opened the door from the inside a fire alarm would sound. Since it was already open though that wouldn't happen.

Inuyasha opened the door. They stood out on the roof. If Kagome didn't trust Inuyasha as much as she did she would have been afraid. After all she was all alone with a man in a place that she would have a hard time getting away from. However she found herself at ease in that regard. But she was afraid of falling.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked.

"No. Just falling from them."

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "Well I won't let you fall."

He got down on his knee. "Climb on my back."

"What?!"

He rolled his eyes. "I said climb on. Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy!"

"Well just get on."

Kagome took a tentative step towards him. She looked at his back. She finally climbed on. She was surprised how comfortable she felt this way.

Inuyasha easily stood up. "Now listen. I'm going to jump off the building-"

"What?!" she cried and jumped off his back.

"Don't be scared. I do this all the time. I swear."

"But we'll fall and die you moron!"

"How about I prove to you we won't first?"

"I don't see how you can."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can and I will." 

He walked over to the edge of the the roof.

"Inuyasha don't do it! It wasn't meant as a challenge! You'll die! I don't want to see you die!" she said desperately.

"Kagome I'm a half demon. I'm not doing to die." he said looking down the edge of the roof.

She quieted down. Was it possible he was right? Well he'd know better than she would. 

"Wait!" she said just before he was about to jump off.

Inuyasha turned to face her. "What?"

"I believe you. You're right. I forget that your a half demon. Still I'll die."

"You won't die."

Kagome walked over to him. "I trust you. Let me back on your back."

He smiled and got down on his knee again. She climbed on and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gripped her thighs. Normally she'd probably freak, but like she just said she trusted him. 

"I have a confession to make detective." she said teasing him a little to ease her nervousness.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what's that?"

"I am afraid of heights."

"I promise you won't fall. You can hold on to me as tightly as you need to."

She nodded and rested her head on his back. 

He continued to smile as he jumped off the ledge. She squealed and he could pick up the scent of her fear. He bounded onto the nearby buildings. As he went down he noticed the scent of fear disappear. She started squealing and surprised him when she said, "Faster!"

"I thought you were afraid of heights."

"It's not so bad when someone is making sure your safe. Now faster!"

He chuckled and went faster. He bounded from building to building before settling onto the ground.

Kagome reluctantly got off his back. "That was actually fun." 

"You surprise me more and more everyday." he said shaking his head.

She blushed and looked around for the nearest place to eat. They were right by Little Italy so there were a lot of choices. 

"Have you ever been to Luna's?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I've never really come to Little Italy."

"Do you want to try it?"

"Do you recommend it?" she questioned looking at him.

"If you like Italian food. We're right near Chinatown too though. We could go there."

Kagome considered it. She wasn't really in the mood for Italian. "What do you want?" she questioned

"Me? I'd eat anything so either way doesn't matter to me."

She laughed. "Okay then I rather Chinese."

"Chinese it is then."

Kagome smiled and looked around. "I don't usually come downtown. You'll have to lead us."

Inuyasha put his hand on her back and lead her down the street. "This is the way to Chinatown."

"Don't you have to go back to work?"

"Believe it or not cops eat too." he told her jokingly.

She playfully hit his chest. "Ha ha very funny."

"So how did the martial arts lesson go?"

"Good, but I'm not very good yet. But I'll get there. I'm going to start taking lessons at a gym. I need a way to protect the jewel besides spiritual powers."

"Well you can't expect to be an expert on your first day."

"I suppose not."

He realized then she had said she wanted to protect the jewel. "Wait. You're doing this to protect the jewel?"

"Of course! I have a duty to protect it."

"I thought you were doing it to feel safe."

"Well that's definitely a plus."

He was quiet. He still didn't think it was the best of idea's for her to protect the jewel. He could just imagine the demons seeking it. He had a feeling Naraku was only the tip of the iceberg.

They made it to Chinatown. There was a store with a Chinese buffet. "Let's go in here. I love buffets. It's all you can eat!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha opened the door for her. "And exactly how much do you eat?"

"Well you're about to find out!"

He was glad she seemed to be okay. He was still worried about her reaction this morning.

The hostess walked over and showed them to their seats. A waitress quickly came over. She asked what they wanted to drink. Kagome ordered orange juice while Inuyasha just asked for water.

Knowing the waitress would bring their drinks they both got their food. Inuyasha was surprised by how much Kagome took. He didn't think she could really eat all that.

Kagome piled her plate up as much as she could. She noticed Inuyasha staring at her.

"Nani?" she asked in Japanese. 

"What do you mean what? You're never going to eat all that!" he replied in English.

"Okay first of all it's all you can eat for like five bucks! I'm taking advantage of it! Second I'm hungry! I have a big appetite! Why girls aren't allowed to eat as much as you manly men?"

It wasn't that he didn't approve of her eating so much. He liked it when a woman didn't worry about her weight. And Kagome definitely had nothing to worry about in that department. Still how much could a woman really stomach? Would she make herself sick?

"I have never seen a woman eat that much in all my seven hundred years." he muttered. "Unless they are five times your size."

Kagome was currently putting some lo mein on her plate. She dropped the utensil she was using and looked at him. "Did you just say seven hundred?"

"What? That's not old."

"You look like your in your twenties!"

"You expect me to look like an old man?"

Kagome didn't know if she'd offended him or not. He had a smile on his face so she assumed she hadn't.

"I told you my brother is a couple of thousand years older than me. You never thought he should look old."

"But your brother is a full fledged demon. I can tell by his aura."

"Half demons do age faster, but nothing like humans."

Kagome headed back to the table with her food. Inuyasha stayed behind to get some food for himself.

She sat down thinking about what he said. He was seven hundred? He was a lot older than she expected. She knew he'd been in America for about a hundred years. Still she thought maybe he was two hundred at the most. 

Inuyasha came back and sat down across from her. Their drinks had arrived while they were gone.

"How long are you expected to live?" she asked.

"At least another three thousand years."

"That's a long time to be alive. What's it like in the past."

"Well I grew up in the feudal Japan. It was very different."

"How so?"

"Like there are no cars. No crowds of people. Life was simple. It was also more dangerous. Demon attacks were rampant. You lived your life from one attack to the next. Then you had to worry about the human wars. Not to mention disease and famine. It wasn't the best of times, but it wasn't the worst either. The scenery was beautiful." he said.

"Wish I could have seen it."

"You would have liked the scenery, but missed modern conveniences."

"I suppose."

Kagome picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. She always preferred chopsticks. She supposed that was from growing up in Japan. Inuyasha looked at ease with them too. She looked around at all the American born people. They were having a hard time with their chopsticks. Some had given up and used forks.

"I'm sorry about earlier today." she said.

Inuyasha glanced up at her. "Don't be sorry."

"I can't believe I reacted like that."

"I can."

She was about to take a bite of food. She stopped just before actually taking it. Her chopsticks held the lo mein in the air. "You can?"

He nodded as he chewed his food.

"Why?"she asked giving him a look he couldn't decipher. It looked oddly suspicious though.

"Lots of reasons.You were in a confinded space with strange people, especially men. They were touching you and making you uncomfortable. Somebody should have stopped and said something when they saw you. Then again this is the city." he told her.

"Actually someone did stop me. I waved him off. I don't know why it bothered me. I don't know if you've been to Japan since you've come to America but the trains there are worse. Special men are hired just to push you on the train and stuff you into them."

"I've heard of that though I can't say I've had the pleasure of experiencing it. And as for not knowing why it bothered you I think you know that's not true. I think you know exactly why it bothered you."

"You mean Naraku?"

Inuyasha nodded as he continued to eat. After a moment he said, "That reminds me. Especially after that reaction today I think you should go to the appointment I made for you with the therapist. She's a psychiatrist actually. We have her talk to victims having a hard time like I told you before." He put his hand in his suit coat's pocket and took out a card. "This is her name, number and the time of your appointment. I made it after work for you. At least talk to her. You're handling things better than most would, but I think it would be to your benefit."

She took the card and studied it. It said Linda Watson. 

"Thanks."

Inuyasha nodded and went back to his food.

"He looked pretty piss today." Kagome mused.

"Who? Naraku?"

"Yeah."

"He was hoping to make bail and get out until his allocation."

"You're brother seems to be a really good lawyer."

"He is. He just sucks with victims. He's not very sympathetic. He's pretty cold."

"He doesn't look anything like you."

"No. He looks like our father. I look like my mother."

"You never spoke of your parents. Why?"

Inuyasha looked up at her. She was sure she saw pain in his eyes. 

"I hit a sore spot didn't I?" Kagome asked sadly.

"It's okay. I don't usually talk about them with anyone. I don't mind telling you though."

"Why?"

"Because your special to me." he said with a small smile.

She blushed. She wondered how special. If he thought she was as special as she felt he was.

"So tell me about them." she encouraged.

"I don't know much about my father. He was a Taiyoukai in Japan. He was suppose to have been very strong and honorable. I never even knew his name. According to Myoga and Sesshomaru he died the night I was born. He had gotten into a battle with another demon. Afterwards he was injured. He would have survived his injuries but he knew my human mother was in labor and knew she was in danger. He went to her to save her. Myoga claims he knew he was going to die that night. When he got there I was already born. My mother had been killed by a human man who claimed to love her in order to kill me before I was born. He had two special swords made from one of his fangs. Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. The Tensaiga has the power to revive a hundred dead people at once. He used it to revive my mother. As she made her escape he fought the man who killed her in a burning mansion. He died when the mansion collapsed." Inuyasha explained.

Such a sad story. she thought.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said.

He'd never admitted to anyone how much his father's death and never knowing him had bothered him. He always played it off like he didn't care. He did care. However this was Kagome. "I am too. I never had the chance to know him. I often wonder what he was like. I did get the chance to sorta meet him though."

"How?"

"Well it's a long story. My father had a third sword named Sounga. At the time I was travelling with friends. I was about two hundred at the time. It was left in a well called the bone eaters well by Myoga and some others who served under my father after his death in the hopes it would be destroyed. It was a demon sword possessed by an ancient evil demon. The well had the power to destroy demons bodies. So they incorrectly assumed leaving it there would destroy it. It obviously didn't work. The seal that held it broke. At the time when I wasn't travelling I lived in a forest and village near by. It found it's way to me because I happened to be the closest high level demon in the area. It's sheath was able to talk. It noticed my sword and realized who I was. My father left me the Tetsusaiga. So he knew based on that who I was. When the sword freed itself in the forest it destroyed everything in sight. The sheathes name was Saya. Saya told me that a human could never hold the sword and if a human did this is what would happen. The only way to undo the destruction was for me to take the sword. Being that it was my fathers I figured I should be the one to fix the whole mess. I tried to put the sword back in it's sheathe but it immediately tied itself to my arm and possessed me into a full fledged demon. It controlled me. It took everything I had not to kill everyone. I managed to keep from hurting anyone. Barely. But I caused a lot of destruction." he told her.

He stopped to take a sip of water and a bite of food. Kagome was eating and listening intently. "What happened? How did you get the sword off you?"

After a moment he continued. "Sesshomaru wanted the sword. He always hated that my father left me the Tetsusaiga and him the Tensaiga. Sounga was more powerful than both swords, which is saying a lot. My sword can take down a hundred demons in a single stroke. So the fact Sounga was more powerful was inconceivable. Sesshomaru can't wield the Tetsusaiga. It has a barrier that protects it from all demons. Only me and humans can touch it, but a human can't use it properly. Anyway Sounga had no such barrier. When he showed up I would have gladly given it to him, but it was stuck to me and wouldn't let go. I was seriously fucked up int he head about all the destruction I'd caused. I wanted him to cut my arm off, but Sesshomaru would have killed me so I fought back. I almost killed who is now his mate. She works as a paralegal with him. You'll probably meet her when you go to be prepped. She was just a child at the time. A friend of mine showed up. She was a priestess like you. She was able to grab me and stop me from killing the girl. She then used her purifying powers to get the sword off me. It got away before it could be destroyed."

"What happened after that?"

"I went after it of course. I couldn't let it continue to possess demons and humans and kill innocent people. Sesshomaru went after it too. At the time we didn't get along, but the only way to destroy Sounga was to combine the powers of our swords. We tried to kill each other and the sword at the same time. Finally we did join forces rather reluctantly. After a rather long battle we defeated it. One of the powers Sounga had was to open up the netherworld. Hell. He did and tried to take all the souls of the living. Humans would succumb first naturally. After he was defeated he fell into hell. My father appeared after that as a spirit. He only stayed for a minute. He told me and my brother we finally found the answer and he had nothing more to teach us. I suppose he meant us working together and not trying to kill each other." Inuyasha said.

"At least you got to meet him."

Inuyasha nodded and went back to his food. 

"Why would he have such a dangerous sword in the first place?" Kagome asked.

"He was powerful enough so it couldn't possess him. This sword spent its time going from person to person trying to kill everything it could. My father took the sword into his possession to bring an end to that."

"Did Sesshomaru tell you about your father?"

"A little since we've made up. Myoga told me the most though."

"Whose Myoga?"

"My vassal. He's a little flea demon. He use to serve my father and feared my brother so he serves me. Though I don't exactly put him to work. I rarely see him. He spends his time traveling all over the world."

She was quiet for a moment. They both continued eating until she asked, "What about your mother?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with incredible sadness for a moment. "She was human. She was a princess. A hime. She raised me until I was about ten. She was killed because of me. People didn't like that she had a half demon for a son. Back then hanyou's weren't accepted. They were hated, much more than these days. Demons and humans alike tried to kill half demons. After she died I had to raise myself. The only family I had was Sesshomaru and he wanted me dead. I spent the next two hundred years fighting to survive in forest after forest. That was until I was bound to a tree by a powerful priestess. She bound me just because I was a half demon. She didn't purify me because she knew if she did I'd simply turn human. So instead she put me in a deep sleep for fifty years. That priestess friend I told you about ended up being her reincarnation. The priestess that bound me died shortly after she sealed me. My friend released me when she heard my story from the nearby village."

"What was her name?"

"Kiyomi."

"So on your human side your a prince. On your demon side your a Taiyoukai's son. You're royalty on both sides."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes dramatically. "Sesshomaru took over for our father being the eldest. And no one would have accepted me as a ruler of humans. Besides I wouldn't want that. I just wanted to live my life."

"But it's your birth rite."

"I told you before we make our own destinies."

Kagome took a sip of her juice as she thought about what Sesshomaru had said earlier. 

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded as he focused on his food.

"What did your brother mean by lovers quarrel? With Kikyo I mean."

Inuyasha froze completely. He looked up at her and swallowed his food. He simply stared at her.

She assumed by his reaction he wasn't going to answer her. 

Inuyasha was considering what to say exactly. He never tried to hide his relationship to Kikyo with her. It just never came up. Now that it had he was actually afraid to tell her. He didn't want her to think he still held feelings for her. Then there was the fact that he was sure she'd accuse him of hiding their relationship from her. 

"You don't have to tell me. Forget I asked." she said hurriedly. After all it was really none of her business if he had a girlfriend.

"No. It's okay Kagome. You should know by now you can ask me anything. I wasn't quiet because I was shocked or didn't want to tell you. I was thinking of what to say." 

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say so she stuck with that.

"Kikyo and I use to be in a relationship. Sesshomaru doesn't know we broke up. I guess he assumes we just had a fight."

"When did you break up?"

It had been six weeks since Kagome was raped. He'd broken up with Kikyo about four weeks after her rape. 

"About two weeks now."

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"She found out I didn't love her anymore. That I love someone else."

"Oh I see." Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha was surprised when he saw her blinking several times. He could smell the tears she was holding back. Not to mention sadness. Was she crying just because he said he loved someone? He put two and two together. He was a detective after all. Was it possible she really felt the same way he did? 

"There's no reason to cry Kagome." he told her gently.

Oh yes there is, she thought.

When she didn't answer him he asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to put her fears to rest. It wasn't that simple though. Especially when he wasn't sure she could handle it. Even if she could her case was still open.

Kagome focused all her energy on her food. She suddenly had no appetite but forced herself to eat.

"You're mad at me." he stated.

"No. I'm not mad." She wasn't. She was heartbroken.

The sadness radiating off her was overwhelming. He felt his youkai screaming at him to comfort her. To tell her the whole truth. He felt he couldn't though.

Inuyasha got out of his seat. He sat down next to her instead of across from her.

She looked up at him. She had thought for a few weeks now that she'd seen something telling in his eyes. If he loved someone else though she must be wrong. She must have misread his feelings for her. She had been hoping she wasn't. Now she knew she had.

"Hey come on now. I know why you're upset. You have no reason to be. Trust me."

She blushed at his words. Was it possible he knew all this time how she felt? 

"Kagome you're very special to me. No one else can take your place."

Kagome looked up at him confused. "What are you saying?"

Fuck it. I don't care. I have to tell her how I feel. Especially if she feels the same way. It's killing me. he thought.

"Kagome I-"

Inuyasha's cell phone went off. He growled angrily. He took it out of his pocket. He was tempted to break the damn thing. He looked at the caller ID. It was Kikyo.

He turned the phone on and put it to his head like a human would. Luckily he could still hear. "Taisho."

"Sorry to break up your date, but I need you back here now." Kikyo said.

"Why? What's the problem?" he asked. He looked at his watch. It wasn't an hour yet. Technically it was still his lunch hour.

"Ballistics called. They want us to come down."

Shit. Of all times they had to call now? he wondered. 

"Can't they just send a report?"

"Inuyasha get your ass over here now!"

"Fine." He hung up the phone on her.

"I guess that means you have to go." Kagome said.

"Yeah. Listen Kagome I-"

"Just forget it. What you do is your business."

"But I-"

"No! Don't explain yourself to me. Please."

"If you'd just listen for a minute-"

"No!" she cried out slamming the table with her fist.

Inuyasha was taken aback. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Just go." she said. "I guess I'll talk to you later." She offered a smile to let him know she meant it. That this wouldn't effect their friendship.

Thinking he should give her time to cool off he nodded and got up. He took out his wallet and gave her the money he knew his food would cost since she wasn't done eating yet. He sighed and made his exit.

As soon as he left Kagome burst into tears. She put her head on the table. He loved someone else. She just had to accept that. She wanted him to be happy. Obviously that wasn't meant to be with her.

Why am I crying like this? I have no claim on him. she thought.

She wasn't sure she'd ever get over this.

..............00000......

"So where are we off to?" Yuuri asked Curiously and looked around for the nearest place to eat. They were right by Little Italy so there were a lot of choices. 

"Have you ever been to Paesano's?" Victor asked.

"No. I've never really come to Little Italy."

"Do you want to try it?"

"Don't you have to reserve tables there? What are you a Multi dollar billionaire or something?" he questioned jokingly looking at him.

"Well now that you mention it, I am" Victor said smirking

"Wait, wait.....What?" Yuuri gaped at him "You're what?"

"Heir to the Russian Mafia! Next in line to be the Pahkan, That's what i am." Victor said smiling at Yuuri

"Wow. you're really rich." Yuuri said chewing his lip. "He's rich, handsome, his sex appeal is through the roof. Where has this Alpha been all his life? And why couldn't they have met under better circumstances?" Yuuri thought as they stared at each-other. "But you're a cop." Yuuri said

"Exactly i didn't want the job so i left it to my sister." Victor said

"Oh i guess that makes sense." Yuuri siad

"We're right near Chinatown too. We could go there."

Yuuri considered it. He wasn't really in the mood for Italian. "What do you want?" he questioned

"Me? I'd eat anything so either way doesn't matter to me."

He laughed. "Okay then I'd rather have Hotpot."

"Chinese it is then."

Yuuri smiled and looked around. "I don't usually come downtown. You'll have to lead us."

Victor put his hand on his back and lead him down the street. "This is the way to Chinatown."

"Don't you have to go back to work?"

"Believe it or not cops eat too." he told him jokingly.

He playfully hit his chest. "Ha ha very funny."

"So how did the martial arts lesson go?"

"Good, but I'm not very good yet. But I'll get there. I'm going to start taking lessons at a gym. I need a way to protect Kagome the jewel besides spiritual powers."

"Well you can't expect to be an expert on your first day."

"I suppose not."

He realized then he had said he wanted to protect kagome and the jewel. "Wait. You're doing this to protect the jewel?"

"Partially! I have a duty to protect Kagome, and since she has to protect the jewel i guess that means i have to protect it as well."

"I thought you were doing it to feel safe."

"Well that's definitely a plus."

He was quiet. He still didn't think it was the best of idea's.

They made it to Chinatown. There was a store with a Chinese buffet called Hometown Hotpot & BBQ. "Let's go in here. I love buffets. It's all you can eat!" Yuuri said.

Victor opened the door for him. "And exactly how much do you eat?"

"Well you're about to find out!"

He was glad he seemed to be okay. He was still worried about his reaction this morning.

The hostess walked over and showed them to their seats. A waitress quickly came over. She asked what they wanted to drink. Yuuri ordered a soda while Victor just asked for water.

Knowing the waitress would bring their drinks they both got their food. Victor was surprised by how much Yuuri took. He didn't think he could really eat all that.

Yuuri piled his plate up as much as he could. He noticed Victor staring at him.

"Nani?" he asked in Japanese. 

"What do you mean what? You're never going to eat all that!" he replied in English.

"Okay first of all it's all you can eat. Second I'm hungry! I have a big appetite! Why Omega's aren't allowed to eat as much as you manly Alpha's?"

It wasn't that he didn't approve of him eating so much. He liked it when a Omega didn't worry about their weight. And Yuuri definitely had nothing to worry about in that department. Still how much could a Omega really stomach? Would he make himself sick?

"I have never seen an Omega eat that much in all my five hundred and twenty seven years." he muttered. "Unless they are five times your size."

Yuuri was currently putting some lo mein on his plate. He dropped the utensil he was using and looked at him. "Did you just say five hundred and twenty seven?"

"What? That's not old."

"You look like your in your twenties!"

"You expect me to look like an old man?"

Yuuri didn't know if he'd offended him or not. He had a smile on his face so he assumed he hadn't.

"I told you my sister is a couple of thousand years older than me. You never thought she should look old."

"But your sister is a full fledged demon. I can tell by her aura."

"So am i even if i don't look it.."

Yuuri headed back to the table with his food. Victor stayed behind to get some food for himself.

He sat down thinking about what he said. He was five hundred and twenty seven? He was a lot older than he expected. He knew he'd been in America for about a hundred years. Still he thought maybe he was two hundred at the most. 

Victor came back and sat down across from him. Their drinks had arrived while they were gone.

"How long are you expected to live?" he asked.

"At least another several thousand years."

"That's a long time to be alive. What's it like in the past."

"Well I grew up in the feudal Russia. It was very different."

"How so?"

"I grew up during the time of Nicholas I. Demon attacks were rampant. You lived your life from one attack to the next. Then you had to worry about the human wars. Not to mention disease and famine. It wasn't the best of times, but it wasn't the worst either. The scenery was beautiful." he said.

"Wish I could have seen it."

"You would have liked the scenery, but missed modern conveniences."

"I suppose."

Yuuri picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. He always preferred chopsticks. He supposed that was from growing up in Japan. Victor looked at ease with them too. He looked around at all the American born people. They were having a hard time with their chopsticks. Some had given up and used forks.

"I'm sorry about earlier today." he said.

Victor glanced up at him. "Don't be sorry."

"I can't believe I reacted like that."

"I can."

He was about to take a bite of food. He stopped just before actually taking it. His chopsticks held the lo mein in the air. "You can?"

He nodded as he chewed his food.

"Why?"he asked giving him a look he couldn't decipher. It looked oddly suspicious though.

"Lots of reasons.You were in a confined space with strange people, especially men. They were touching you and making you uncomfortable. Somebody should have stopped and said something when they saw you. Then again this is the city." he told him.

"Actually someone did stop and ask Kagome if she was alright. I yelled at him. I don't know why it bothered me. I don't know if you've been to Japan since you've come to America but the trains there are worse. Special men are hired just to push you on the train and stuff you into them."

"I've heard of that though I can't say I've had the pleasure of experiencing it. And as for not knowing why it bothered you I think you know that's not true. I think you know exactly why it bothered you."

"You mean Naraku?"

Victor nodded as he continued to eat. After a moment he said, "That reminds me. Especially after that reaction today I think you should go to the appointment I made for you with the therapist. She's a psychiatrist actually. We have her talk to victims having a hard time like I told you before." He put his hand in his suit coat's pocket and took out a card. "This is her name, number and the time of your appointment. I made it after work for you. At least talk to her. You're handling things better than most would, but I think it would be to your benefit."

He took the card and studied it. It said Linda Watson. 

"Thanks."

Victor nodded and went back to his food.

"He looked pretty piss today." Yuuri mused.

"Who? Naraku?"

"Yeah."

"He was hoping to make bail and get out until his allocation."

"Inuyasha's brother seems to be a really good lawyer."

"He is. He just sucks with victims. He's not very sympathetic. He's pretty cold."

"He doesn't look anything like Inuyasha."

"No. He looks like his father. Inuyasha looks like his mother."

"You seem to know a lot about them" 

"My parents knew their Father"

"You never spoke of your parents. Why?"

Victor looked up at him. He was sure he saw pain in his eyes. 

"I hit a sore spot didn't I?" Yuuri asked sadly.

"It's okay. I don't usually talk about them with anyone. I don't mind telling you though."

"Why?"

"Because your special to me." he said with a small smile.

He blushed. He wondered how special. If he thought he was as special as he felt he was.

"So tell me about them." he encouraged.

"I don't remember much about my father. He was a Traveling Artist in Japan. A Painter Actually his name was Andrei Sutton he was Russian and Irish, he came to japan on one of the trading ships in Kyoto. That's actually where my mother met him. She was a ninja she had been in Kyoto on one of her Missions. My older sister said that our father was actually the God of light she said he was a cheerful god, who attracted a lot of people because he was the god of light. He often tripped where there was nothing to be tripped on. He absolutely loved meat and would eat it for every meal if he could. She said he was very forward when it came to making advances on my mother He cannot be harmed by any object because his mother made a pact with all objects on earth not to harm him the only thing that could was mistletoe. " Victor explained.

Yuuri Laughed he actually laughed at him.

"What that's what my sister told me, whether any of it was true or not i don't know.".

"And how was he really killed." Yuuri asked.

"Him and my mother were killed when our Village was attacked by Demons. It was a sneak attack we never even saw it coming, they struck in the middle of the night. I was five at the time it happened, all me and my siblings could do was run."

"I'm sorry." Yuuri said

He'd never admitted to anyone how much his father and mother's death had bothered him. He always played it off like he didn't care. He did care. However this was Yuuri. "I am too. I never had the chance to know him. I often wonder what he was like. 

Yuuri took a sip of his Soda as he thought about what Sesshomaru had said earlier. 

"Can I ask you something?" Yuuri asked.

Victor nodded as he focused on his food.

"What did your brother mean by lovers quarrel?"

Victor froze completely. He looked up at him and swallowed his food. He simply stared at him.

He assumed by his reaction he wasn't going to answer him. 

Victor was considering what to say exactly. He never tried to hide his relationship with Mariah with him. It just never came up. Now that it had he was actually afraid to tell him. He didn't want him to think he still held feelings for her. Then there was the fact that he was sure he'd accuse him of hiding their relationship from him. 

"You don't have to tell me. Forget I asked." he said hurriedly. After all it was really none of his business if he had a girlfriend.

"No. It's okay Yuur. You should know by now you can ask me anything. I wasn't quiet because I was shocked or didn't want to tell you. I was thinking of what to say." 

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say so he stuck with that.

"Mariah and I use to be in a relationship. Sesshomaru doesn't know we broke up. I guess he assumes we just had a fight."

"When did you break up?"

It had been five weeks since Yuuri was raped. He'd broken up with Mariah about three weeks after his rape. 

"About two weeks now."

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"She found out I didn't love her anymore. That I love someone else."

"Oh I see." Yuuri said sadly.

Victor was surprised when he saw him blinking several times. He could smell the tears he was holding back. Not to mention sadness. Was he crying just because he said he loved someone? He put two and two together. He was a detective aftr all. Was it possible he really felt the same way he did? 

"There's no reason to cry Yuuri." he told him gently.

Oh yes there is, he thought.

When he didn't answer him he asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He wanted to tell him the truth. He wanted to put his fears to rest. It wasn't that simple though. Especially when he wasn't sure he could handle it. Even if he could his case was still open.

Yuuri focused all his energy on his food. He suddenly had no appetite but forced himself to eat.

"You're mad at me." he stated.

"No. I'm not mad." He wasn't. He was heartbroken.

The sadness radiating off him was overwhelming. He felt his Alpha screaming at him to comfort him. To tell him the whole truth. He felt he couldn't though.

Victor got out of his seat. He sat down next to him instead of across from him.

He looked up at him. He had thought for a few weeks now that he'd seen something telling in his eyes. If he loved someone else though he must be wrong. He must have misread his feelings for him. He had been hoping he wasn't. Now he knew he had.

"Hey come on now. I know why you're upset. You have no reason to be. Trust me."

He blushed at his words. Was it possible he knew all this time how he felt? 

"Yuuri you're very special to me. No one else can take your place."

Yuuri looked up at him confused. "What are you saying?"

Fuck it. I don't care. I have to tell him how I feel. Especially if he feels the same way. It's killing me. he thought.

"Yuuri I-"

Victor's cell phone went off. He growled angrily. He took it out of his pocket. He was tempted to break the damn thing. He looked at the caller ID. It was Mariah.

He turned the phone on and put it to his ear. "Nikiforov."

"Sorry to break up your date, but I need you back here now." Mariah said.

"Why? What's the problem?" he asked. He looked at his watch. It wasn't an hour yet. Technically it was still his lunch hour.

"Ballistics called. They want us to come down."

Shit. Of all times they had to call now? he wondered. 

"Can't they just send a report?"

"Victor Nikiforov get your ass over here now!"

"Fine." He hung up the phone on her.

"I guess that means you have to go." Yuuri said.

"Yeah. Listen Yuuri I-"

"Just forget it. What you do is your business."

"But I-"

"No! Don't explain yourself to me. Please."

"If you'd just listen for a minute-"

"No!" he cried out slamming the table with his fist.

Victor was taken aback. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Just go." he said. "I guess I'll talk to you later." He offered a smile to let him know he meant it. That this wouldn't effect their friendship.

Thinking he should give him time to cool off he nodded and got up. He took out his wallet and gave him the money he knew his food would cost since he wasn't done eating yet. He sighed and made his exit.

As soon as he left Yuuri burst into tears. He put his head on the table. He loved someone else. He just had to accept that. He wanted him to be happy. Obviously that wasn't meant to be with him.

Why am I crying like this? I have no claim on him. he thought.

He wasn't sure he'd ever get over this.


	9. Chapter 9

Victor once again couldn't get his mind off Yuuri. He had to find a way to tell him. But how? Maybe it was a good thing he'd stopped him. 

He Inuyasha Mariah and Kikyo stood waiting as the technician aimed Naraku's gun. 

There was a large tub like thing of water. The technician aimed the gun into the tub before shooting it once. When he was done he put the gun down and used a stick like instrument to fish out the bullet. Once he had it he took it over to the microscope. It was connected to a television so that Kikyo, Mariah, Victor and Inuyasha could see it. On one side was the bullet from the alleyway where Yuuri was raped.

The technician placed the newly shot bullet under the second microscope. A second image appeared on the split screen next to the first. He positioned the two bullets comparing the groves in each one.

Even to the untrained eye it was easy to see the bullets matched. The technician smiled. "See the lands and groves? They match up detectives."

"Good. What about the bullet found in Carson's brain?" Mariah asked.

The technician took the bullet from the Katsuki case and placed it aside. He then took out the bullet from the Carson case and placed it where he had the last one. He took a moment to place the bullet properly before studying it. 

"It's a match."

Victor smiled. With this they'd be able to add the charge of murder to the list. The murder of Sylvia Carson.

"I'll make an official report and send it to you. I called you down because I know you'd want to know right away." the technician explained.

"You did the right thing." Kikyo said. She eyed Inuyasha. She knew he had been angry that she interrupted his lunch with Kagome. Well that was too fucking bad now wasn't it?

"Thank you." Inuyasha said. 

"Oh you're most welcome." the technician replied.

Inuyasha Victor Mariah and Kikyo left him to continue his work. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Sesshomaru's office.

They walked down the hallway. Finally Sesshomaru's cold voice came through the phone. "ADA Tashio."

"It's me. We got him on the Carson case. The bullets match up. Same for the Katsuki case." Inuyasha told him.

"That's good news indeed."

"Yeah. Want us to pick him up?"

"Yes. I'll call his lawyer and meet you at Rikers Island."

"Alright. See you there." Inuyasha said and hung up. 

"Let me guess. Rikers?" Victor asked.

"Yep. We have an arrest to make. And questions to ask."

Victor opened the door that led outside. He held it open for Inuyasha, Mariah and Kikyo. She walked outside and headed to the car.

"I'm driving." Kikyo announced.

"So am i." said Mariah

They didn't really care. They'd prefer not to drive right now anyway. They had things they wanted to think about. Inuyasha handed Kikyo the keys and Victor handed Mariah his keys and walked to the passangers side of the unmarked police cars.

Kikyo opened the door and got in. She unlocked it so Inuyasha could get in as well. 

"We'll meet you both at Rikers" Victor said

Victor put on his seatbelt as Mariah did the same. She started the car and pulled out of the parking pace. 

He looked out of the window as the city passed him by. Neither said a word to each other. Victor couldn't stand working like this.

"Mariah we really shouldn't fight like this." he told her.

She gave no response.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"To be honest Victor I don't even know anymore."

"Can't we at least be civil to each other?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you." 

Victor was still looking out the window. His thoughts drifted back to Yuuri. He was worried about his reaction when he said he loved someone besides Mariah. Why had he assumed it wasn't him? Then again why would he assume it was him? He didn't think he'd given him any reason to think it would be him he loved.

He'd been incredibly surprised by his tearful reaction. He didn't know what to do about him. He knew he had to tell him. When was the question. Common sense said to wait until at least his case was over. He didn't think he had a choice in the matter. He'd just have to wait it out.

...........00000...........

Inuyasha Victor Mariah and Kikyo went through security at Rikers. Of course they had to hand over their guns. They signed themselves in and met up with Sesshomaru.

Naraku was already in the holding area talking to his lawyer. 

"What are you going to offer him?" Mariah questioned Sesshomaru. Of course she meant a plea deal.

"Nothing."

"Pretty risky if you ask me." Kikyo said.

"So far we have the bullet, the bartenders ID and the ring. We'll also soon have the fiber from his jacket though that's circumstantial.   
That's the murder alone. With Mr. Katsuki's rape we have the finger prints, the bullet and his necklace. It's enough. I've won cases on less than that.   
I'm going for the death penalty. The DA already okay-ed it. The mayor wants his head."

"Why am I not surprised?" Victor muttered. "The whole city wants this fucker dead."

"Are we waiting for a reason?" Kikyo asked impatiently.

"Gives him time to squirm." Sesshomaru said with an almost evil glint in his eyes.

"So how long do you want us to wait?" Mariah asked.

"Why don't we talk about you two for a moment. Can you explain to me what that was all about this morning?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"None of you're fucking business." Inuyasha growled.

"You no longer carry her scent. You haven't been seeing each other have you?"

Inuyasha stepped up to him. "Back off."

"I also heard something in the squad room about Kikyo transferring. So how did you fuck it up this time?"

Inuyasha fought the urge to punch him. "What do you mean this time?! You act like I'm Miroku! I don't date that much."

"I saw the look in your eyes with Ms. Higarashi. What am I an idiot?"

"Fuck you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said

"What is it with you and priestesses I wonder? Somehow you always seem to find them. First the one that bound you. Then Kiyomi. Then Kikyo. Now Ms. Higarashi."

"Okay first off Inuyasha never dated that bitch that bound him. He didn't even know her!" Victor said

"Be that as it may he still is connected to her." Sesshomaru said

"That's a matter of opinion. The bitch has been dead for over five hundred years." Inuyasha said

"Have you not noticed that bitch as you call her is Ms. Higarashi?"

Inuyasha and Victor gaped at Sesshomaru. "You mean Kagome is Kiyomi?" They both asked

"And the one who bound Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered

"You're a liar!" Inuyasha yelled even though he didn't smell a lie. Still he could be wrong and truly think that. 

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it sooner. They look quite similar don't you agree? Their scents? Similar are they not?"

Inuyasha thought about it. He'd never forgotten Kiyomi. Still those were memories he buried deep in his soul. Memories he didn't   
often revisit. Now that he thought about it Sesshomaru was right. He hadn't made the connection sooner because he hadn't wanted to.

"That's impossible! Kiyomi would have had to have been a protector of the jewel! So would the priestess who bound Inuyasha! Once a protector   
of the jewel always a protector of the jewel. It doesn't matter which lifetime it is. Kagome's past lives ever since the time of Midoriko   
have been protectors of the jewel. As have I." Kikyo said.

"They were. That priestess that bound Inuyasha had the jewel in her possession. Kiyomi died before she could be given the responsibility.   
That was your fault wasn't it Inuyasha? You didn't protect her like you should have."

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Don't you ever bring that up again!"

"Can't handle the truth? Well you get another chance to protect her now. Just don't ruin my case."

"Fuck you and your case!"

"Inuyasha calm down. Please. We all need cool heads before we talk to Naraku." Kikyo tried.

Inuyasha let his brother go growling angrily. "Don't ever bring up Kiyomi again."

"Hit a nerve did I little brother?"

Kikyo practically grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him back away from Sesshomaru. "Just calm down. Whose Kiyomi?"

"She's a priestess Inuyasha use to travel with. In the feudal era." Victor answered

"And you were close with this priestess?"

Inuyasha nodded and looked sad for a moment. "Very. But she died. I couldn't protect her well enough."

Sesshomaru straightened his clothes out. 

Inuyasha looked up at his brother. It was true they got along better and were no longer trying to kill each other but they still had arguments.   
They were usually intense. Either Rin or Kikyo use to break them up. He hated to think of Kagome getting between them. 

Why did Sesshomaru insist on bringing up painful memories and throwing it in his face. Could it be he wanted to put doubts in   
his mind for some reason? Maybe to keep him away from Kagome?

"Sesshomaru I think I know what your up to. It's not going to work." Inuyasha said.

"Why must I always be up to something?" he asked his younger brother.

"First off there's no way you could know that Kiyomi was a would be protector of the jewel."

"Think back Inuyasha. The priestess that bound you. Tell me. Do you know how she died?"

"That bitch?! I could care less!"

"She died trying to protect the jewel. In order to keep a powerful demon from claiming it she shattered it. It scattered all over Japan.  
That's why Kiyomi never got the chance to fulfill her destiny. Had she lived and found out her destiny she would have been the one to piece   
the jewel back together. As I recall you and her did find many jewel shards together. Either way because she died it wasn't until the next   
jewels protector that the jewel was slowly pieced back together." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha thought about it. He remembered hearing about the jewel shattering. In fact many times in his travels he ran into the jewel shards.   
Demons would attack them and have a shard in their possession. Then he realized something. Something Kiyomi always said before those demons attacked.

"Inuyasha I feel something. Sense something." Kiyomi said.

"Maybe it's just a demonic aura?" Inuyasha figured.

"No. This is different. Very different. Like it's asking for me to follow it."

Then whenever those demons attacked she knew exactly where the jewel shard was. 

"Inuyasha! Be careful! That youkai has a sacred jewel shard!" Kiyomi cried. She had her bow and arrow aimed and ready.

"Where?!" he asked.

"One in her right arm!"

"No wonder she can hit so hard." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he thought of the best way to attack the youkai before him.

He figured she just had that ability because she was a priestess. Not because she was to be the jewels protector.   
Every time she touched a tainted jewel shard it would instantly purify. He thought that was her purifying powers at work. 

They had never intended to piece the jewel together at all. They just took the pieces when found. In the end they usually ended up stolen somehow.   
Since it wasn't a big deal to them they hadn't cared. They just tried to keep it out of the reach of evil demons when possible.

The whole point of their journey was Kiyomi's training. She was training to be a priestess. Priestess, monks and priests all go on pilgrimages in order to train.   
Or at least they did back then. These days they didn't. They'd had met some friends along the way. A demon slayer named Namie, her demon cat named Lari,   
a monk named Nushi, and a fox child named Shippo. Shippo and Lari were still alive. They were both still in Japan.

Nushi had been a novice monk himself and was on his own pilgrimage. So that's why he joined them. The demon slayer had lost her whole village in a demon attack.  
Her family and everyone she ever knew was gone. So she joined up with them.

There was a wolf demon who was also a detective named Koga. He had been in feudal Japan too and knew Kiyomi. He and Inuyasha had never gotten along and still didn't.   
All because they had both been in love with Kiyomi. Kiyomi had chosen Inuyasha which always pissed Koga off. Then when Kiyomi and their daughter Ai were killed Koga lost it. Koga worked in the homicide division. 

Once they even stopped a half demon and a group of full fledged demons from creating a new sacred jewel. They wanted to use his courage, Shippo's friendship,   
Namie's love and Nushi's wisdom as the four souls of the jewel. Then they wanted Kiyomi to do what Midoriko did and push the jewel out of her body along with her soul.   
Maybe those demons knew she had the power because she was the jewels intended protector?

"You collected sacred jewel shards? Those shards were trying to draw your friend! They were trying to tell her she was the next protector and that it was her duty to piece it back together!"   
Kikyo said.

"She was much more than a mere friend. Wasn't she Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kikyo was surprised by the look on Inuyasha's face. She'd never seen him look so sad before.

"She was." Inuyasha whispered. 

"Why are you telling us all this Sesshomaru?" Mariah asked. "All you're doing is torturing him!"

"He's doing it to keep me from Kagome. He's trying to say I couldn't protect Kiyomi so there's no way I can protect Kagome." Inuyasha answered for his brother.

"It's not your duty to protect her! It's mine! Until she can protect the jewel I must protect her." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo Victor Mariah may I have a moment alone with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned. It wasn't really a question. His voice belied that it was a demand.

Kikyo Mariah and Victor looked at Inuyasha. His ears were flattened to his head. They didn't want to leave him like this. Suddenly Kikyo was sorry for the way things had been between them.

"That wasn't a request detectives." Sesshomaru told her when she didn't move.

"Why? So you can torment him some more?!" Victor said 

"Victor it's alright." Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure?" Victor asked

He looked over at him and gave a small nod.

He sighed and walked over to the other side of the long hall with Mariah and Kikyo. Sesshomaru indicated that Inuyasha should walk with him to the other end.

Once they made it to the other side Sesshomaru put his arm across his chest. If he had had two arms his arms would have been crossed. "  
This thing with Ms. Higarashi. What do you plan to do?"

"That's none of your business." Inuyasha said quietly.

"I disagree."

"Well I don't."

Sesshomaru growled at him angrily. "I don't have time for this bullshit Inuyasha."

"Neither do I so let's do our fucking jobs." Inuyasha answered angrily.

"Very well. Just know that I'm watching you."

"Oh yeah and I'm trembling with fear!"

"You should be." Sesshomaru said and walked over to the door. He motioned for Kikyo, Mariah and Victor to come over. Inuyasha followed them.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the once over to make sure he was okay. It wasn't that he really cared how he felt. He was angry with   
him that he could be so careless as to fall in love with a rape victim. On such a serious case no less! Yet he had to make sure   
he was okay so that he wouldn't fuck this interrogation up.

Following his thoughts Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha's side. She rubbed his arm soothingly. Inuyasha flinched and stepped away a little.   
She frowned. Apparently she wasn't allowed to do that anymore. 

"Are you alright?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha's face changed from sadness to determination in seconds. His ears pointed upwards as he forced all thoughts of Kiyomi and his past out of his mind.   
He could harp on those later. Right now he had work to do.

"I'm fine." he said confidently. "Let's get this over with."

Sesshomaru nodded and opened the door. Naraku looked up at him menacingly. Sesshomaru stared him down as Inuyasha, Victor, Mariah and Kikyo walked in.

Sesshomaru put his briefcase on the table and opened it. He took out the file on the Carson case.

"We are adding the charge of murder. Detective Sy Detective Kusanagi read him his rights." Sesshomaru announced.

"With pleasure." Mariah told him with a smile. Her and Kikyo walked over to Naraku. They were going to enjoy this. "Naraku Hakashi you have the right to remain silent.  
Should you chose to give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot   
afford one one will be provided to you by the state free of charge. Do you understand these rights?" Kikyo asked 

"Yeah I understand them you bitch." Naraku said.

Sesshomaru opened the file and put it in front of the evil looking half demon. "Alright listen up half breed. I'm going to nail your ass to the wall.   
Understand? This was your last victim Sylvia Carson. We have enough evidence to prove that you killed her. And counselor your motion to dismiss will be denied.   
We have test results back. He's responsible for Yuuri Katsuki's rape."

"Do you have the report?" Naraku's lawyer asked. 

Sesshomaru handed both reports to her. The one for the Carson case and the one for the Katsuki case. The technician had faxed it over in record time.   
Everyone was working full speed on this case at the mayors insistence.

Naraku's lawyer looked at the reports. She read them carefully.

After a moment Inuyasha said, "We also found your trophies Naraku. And we have your fingerprints on one of the vics personal items."

The lawyer put down the report. "What are you offering?"

"Nothing. We're going for the death penalty." Sesshomaru said

"You can't be serious!"

Sesshomaru smirked at her. "Wanna make a bet on that counselor?"

Naraku suddenly jumped up. He grabbed his chair and threw it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily dodged it. Kikyo and Mariah were right next to the half demon,   
but before they could do anything he punched Kikyo in the face, knocking her into Mariah who was slammed into a wall. Kikyo was fine if not a little dazed for a second, but quickly recovered. But Mariah's nose was broken and was now spewing blood.

Inuyasha and Victor were on him in an instant. Victor grabbed Naraku's arm and twisted it behind his back until he screamed. Corrections officers started to run to   
the room as an alarm went off to alert them.

Victor cuffed Naraku easily and lifted him up roughly.   
"You just added another count to the list. Assaulting a police officer." Victor said

"Fuck you!" Naraku spat.

The corrections officers finally arrived. They came in and dragged Naraku out. As he left he said to Kikyo, "  
I got you bitch! Just you wait until I get my tentacles on you! I'll have the jewel even if it kills me!"

Inuyasha walked over to Mariah. She had a hand to her nose and anger in her eyes. Inuyasha took her hand away from her nose and studied it.   
A Large trickle of blood was coming out. 

"Are you alright Mariah?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine. but i think he broke my fucking nose" Mariah answered

"What about me?" Kikyo asked a small trickle of blood coming from her nose

"He didn't break your nose. You're lucky he was wearing that bracelet. He's no stronger than a mortal." Victor said

"A mortal man can break a nose." Kikyo said

"Yeah but you got lucky. Mariah Didn't get so lucky" Inuyasha answered

Naraku's lawyer looked a bit shaken up. Sesshomaru growled and said, "And that is another count against your client."

The lawyer sighed. Just more work for her. And not good for her client.

"I think we're done here." Sesshomaru announced. "It's obvious with you're client out of control we shall get no answers.   
We'll meet up again in a few days after he's had time to cool down. I still have questions."

Sesshomaru gathered his things and walked out the door. Inuyasha Victor Mariah and Kikyo followed. 

Once they were outside Victor asked, Handing her a Handkerchief "Are you sure you're alright Mariah?"

"I'm fine! Quit fussing over me. I've had worse injuries than this." Mariah sai

"Your nose is bleeding."

Sesshomaru took out a handkerchief and handed it to Inuyasha. With that done Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha handed the handkerchief to Kikyo.   
"Just pinch the bridge of your nose." Inuyasha said.

"I know first aid Inuyasha." she replied annoyed as she took the handkerchief from him.

In fact all cops learned simple first aide.

Naraku's lawyer came out of the room and blew past them. 

Victor sighed. "Let's get out of here."  
Mariah nodded as she applied pressure to her nose. She followed him out.

They made it outside and retrieved their guns. 

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo said tentatively.

"What?"

"What are you going to do about Kagome?"

He sighed. "Kikyo I really don't want to talk about that."

"I know. But it can't be helped."

They walked outside and headed to the car While Mariah and Victor Headed to theirs. Normal visitors had to take a couple of buses in order to have visits, but cops and lawyers could drive and park nearby.

Kikyo got into the car as Sesshomaru drove past them and off. Inuyasha got in with her. She was in the drivers seat again. 

She started the car and headed out of the lot. She was driving with one arm and holding up the handkerchief in the other. Suddenly she said,   
"Listen I know you probably don't want to talk about this either but I have to ask. There's a point to it. We're you lovers with this Kiyomi woman?"

"Kikyo." he said sternly.

"I know. It's not my business. I get it. But I need to know. It's really important Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked out the window. After a few minutes he finally said, "Yes."

She nodded and continued to drive.

"Are you going to tell me why that was so important?"

"Not yet."

He rolled his eyes.

Kikyo didn't want to tell him what she was thinking. She was thinking Inuyasha and Kagome just might be soul mates.   
If that was the case then there was a good reason why they'd fallen in love. If she told him that though she wasn't sure how he'd react.   
She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. She could only hope and pray for both their sakes that it was good.

~~~~0000~~~~

Later that day Miroku called Inuyasha into his office. 

Inuyasha walked in and immediately didn't like the look on his captains face.

"Inuyasha something has come to my attention." Miroku began.

"And that would be?"

"You and Ms. Higarashi. I saw the way you acted today at the courthouse. Why didn't you tell me?"

Inuyasha gave him a what are you stupid look.

"Ahh right. You don't want to lose this case." Miroku said.

"There's nothing going on between me and Kagome." Inuyasha assured.

"Yet." 

"Look you have nothing to worry about."

"Liar."

"What the fuck do you want from me Miroku?"

"I won't take you off this case. I need you. I want you to at least stop associating with her except when you have to."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious. Just until the case is over."

Inuyasha looked away. He nodded though he wasn't sure he could keep such a promise.

"Good. That's all I wanted to say."

Inuyasha growled and slammed out the door. He walked over to his desk and sat down staring at it.

How was he suppose to go on without talking to her?

Mariah looked up from her desk at his expression. He looked heartbroken.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Mariah asked.

He thought about it very carefully. Well if I can't see her until after this case then it's time to close it. he thought.

"Inuyasha?"

"We're closing this case."

"Um... Okay. I thought that was the point of what we are all doing here."

"Faster."

"We can't make the courts move faster."

Inuyasha put his head in his hands defeatedly. She was right.

"Then at least lets get him on these other murders. Despite Sesshomaru going for the death penalty I don't think a jury will give it to him for one rape murder."

Juries handed out sentences. If the death penalty was an option they'd consider it. If they didn't think it applied or that the punishment   
didn't fit the crime they could deny it and give the defendant life in prison.

"Mariah?" came Miroku's voice.

She looked up in the direction of his office.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure captain."

She looked at Inuyasha. He still had his head in his hands. He took a deep breath before opening a file on one of the other dead women involved with Naraku and threw himself into his work.

Mariah got up and went into Miroku's office. She then closed the door. She found the captain looking out his window.

"I want you to watch Inuyasha and Victor." he said.

"Why?"

"Ms. Higarashi and Mr, Katsuki. I want you to make sure they stay away from them. Except for work."

"What? You know?"

"Yes I know. They need to stay away from them." Then he realized what she'd said. He turned around angry at her. "  
Are you telling me you knew all this time and said nothing?!"

"Captain-" she began in her please calm down tone.

"Don't give me that tone! You knew and said nothing?!"

"Look they belong together."

"I can't fucking believe this!"

"Are you saying you've ordered Inuyasha and Victor to stay away from Kagome and Yuuri? Well they can't. Even if they tried."

"And why's that?"

"The pull of their souls."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"They're soulmates captain. That's something neither of us can change."

"And you know this how?"

"She's the reincarnation of someone he once loved. and Yuuri is the Reincarnation of her Guardian"

"Regardless I have the mayor and the whole damn city up my ass! I won't let this case be thrown out on a technicality!"

"What would you like me to do about it?! There's nothing I can do! Their souls won't rest until they are together!"

"Do they know this?"

"No why?"

"Don't tell them." Miroku ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Don't you dare tell them!"

"Look I hardly think it's fair! You parade with all these women and Inuyasha and Victor can't have one little bit of happiness?!"

"You sure change your tune quick. This morning you were glaring daggers at the both of them!" Miroku told her.

"Things change."

"They do. Now do they? What changed?"

"Please captain! You have to understand! Their souls will physically draw them together! And they don't live far from each other!"

"Listen, I give the orders around here. You better get use to it. Watch him. That's and order."

Mariah knew if she didn't she'd be off the case. But he couldn't pull her off the case if she quit. And if she Quit Inuyasha and Victor would follow, than he would have nobody to help him convict Naraku. After careful consideration she finally said, "No."

"Did you not hear me i said it was an order."

"And i refuse to listen to that order. And with all due Respect you are not my commanding officer Chris is so i do not have to take orders from you."

"If you do not listen i will remove you from this case." Miroku said

"Don't bother because i quit." Mariah said

"You cant do that." Miroku yelled

"Watch me." Mariah shot back "Oh and Captain good luck trying to convict Naraku without me, because if i quit so will Inuyasha and Victor, and without them Sesshomaru will have nobody left to convict him. And once chris gets wind of what you are pulling your ass is on the grill not mine." Mariah told him

Miroku paled if Mariah Quit, and Sesshomaru found out he was the one responsible for her quitting he would lose his job. Never-mind losing his job he would lose his life, Seshomaru didn't take people messing with Youkai affairs lightly.

"The way i see it Miroku is if you don't back off, not only will i go to Sesshomaru and Youkai affairs and tell them you are messing with soul mates, But i will also go to the Youkai council and the OPS and tell them not Only are you messing with Soul mates, but you are also messing with and Upsetting Omegas."

"Is that a threat Detective Kusanagi?" Miroku asked

"Oh no i don't make threats Captain that was a promise" she answered "Just chew on that for a while."

Mariah headed back to her desk. She could only try to keep Miroku away from Victor and Inuyasha. She already knew she'd fail at it. But their souls would lead them to each other. However she'd do her best to protect them from Miroku. It was the least she could do for Victor, He was her best friend after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri was finally able to go home a couple of days later. He already had his locks and door replaced since part of the door had ended up broken.   
The window still had to be replaced but it wasn't winter and he was on a higher floor. It wasn't the window that lead to the fire escape either so he figured there was no harm.

Then again maybe their was. If Inuyasha could jump and get through it so can many other demons. He decided that he'd have it fixed by tomorrow.

Phichit gave Yuuri his sisters pet demon cat Diamond to him to borrow for a while for protection. Since the demon could transform into a large fire-cat that resembled something of a saber-toothed tiger he felt much safer. Diamond wouldn't let anything happen to him.  
Diamond ran into Yuuri's apartment first to check for danger. She gave a mew once she was sure it was safe.

Yuuri immediately set to work with cleaning up. The CSU left the place a mess. 

Of course cleaning kept him busy. The problem was whenever he cleaned, whether it was day or night, his mind wandered. Not surprisingly it wandered to Victor.

He couldn't believe what a fool he was. To think someone like him could ever want someone like him. After all he was raped and used. What man wanted to deal with that? He was always a friend to him and nothing more. What had he been thinking?

That's the problem. He hadn't been thinking.

It wasn't like he tried to lure him to him. He hadn't made any real move towards him. Maybe that was the problem? Of course it wasn't. So what was? Was it how much he'd confided to him about his problems? What man wanted to deal with the emotional wreck he had become?

Still he couldn't help how he felt. Maybe he should just tell him how he felt. Get it out in the open. Then when he turned him down he could deal with it then. Or maybe he should just stop talking to him. Go on with his life. After all he always said he wanted nothing to do with men after JJ and he meant it. Now he was reminded why he had been so adamant. Men sucked.

They hadn't spoke since their lunch days earlier. Victor never answered his phone and he never would call his cell phone in case he was at work.   
He figured he'd just wait for him to call. After all his schedule was more complicated than his. 

That reminded him Kaede promised to come over today after school. She said Kikyo would be with her. 

Yuuri looked at the time and realized it was already after three. They'd be here any minute and the apartment was still a mess! At least the floor was swept.

He walked over to the window Inuyasha broke with his claws. He looked at the glass and began to sweep it up so no one cut themselves. Demon or not he didn't want Diamond cutting her paws. 

Yuuri finished sweeping everything into the dust pan and threw it out. He looked around for the next thing to tackle.

Before he could decide his doorbell rang. He was the one who had insisted they come by today. He wanted to get this over with so he could better protect Kagome and the jewel.

He asked who it was through the intercom. Once he was sure it was Kikyo and Kaede he buzzed them in.

They came up the stairs. Kaede made it up first. Kikyo was behind her. 

"Good day to you Yuuri. I hope you are well." Kaede said brightly.

"Thank you Kaede. I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

"Great thanks."

Kikyo came in. Yuuri was surprised she really came. After all she should be at work right now. Maybe she was on duty but not at work?

"Hello Yuuri." Kikyo greeted.

"Hi Kikyo."

"Unfortunately I don't have much time today. So I was hoping we could get right to the point." Kikyo told him. She looked around the living room and noticed the state of it. "CSU huh? Yeah they can be pigs."

"Well they could have at least left everything the way I left it." Yuuri complained.

"Good luck with that. So now you can create a barrier."

"Oh yes! And I've been practicing too! No matter how tired it makes me!"

"And you've had no problems creating one?"

"No just holding it."

"That takes experience. The more you practice the stronger you'll get. Let me see what you can do."

Diamond mewed and sniffed Kikyo and Kaede. "What's this youkai doing here?" Kikyo wondered.

"She's my friends. She belongs to his Sister, I'm borrowing her for protection."

"What's her name?" Kaede asked.

"Diamond." Yuuri replied.

"Diamond stay away from the barrier." Kikyo said.

Diamond gave a what are you stupid look.

"Alright show me a barrier and how long you can hold it." Kikyo ordered.

Yuuri looked inside himself until he found the center of power. He pushed it out and held it. 

The barrier came up and stayed for two full minutes before finally collapsing.

"If I do it any longer I feel like I'm going to faint." Yuuri explained.

"Right. That's when you have to stop. With your power level you'll be able to hold it for about forty five minutes. Which is the longest anyone has ever held it."

Yuuri gaped at her. "Forty five minutes! That will never happen. I can only do if for two minutes."

"As you gain experience your stamina will increase."

"How did I do it under duress?"

"I don't know. Maybe you didn't. Maybe your spiritual powers protected you because of your destiny."

Though they didn't protect Kiyomi. Was that because the jewel was shattered? Kikyo thought.

Then again she didn't know the specifics of Kiyomi's death.

Yuuri hated the idea of asking Kikyo this, but he had to. He had to know why Victor was ignoring him. He didn't want to ask her because of the fact that Mariah and Victor had just recently broken up. However he was sure that Kikyo didn't know that Yuuri knew about her and Victor let alone Her and Inuyasha breaking up.

Now at least he knew why Kikyo and Mariah had been upset a couple of weeks ago. That must have been when they left them. 

"Well I already have to go. You're doing well. I'm impressed. Keep practicing and you'll have the power to protect Kagome and the jewel before you know it." Kikyo said.

Yuuri gave a small nod as he walked her to the door.

"Kikyo?" Yuuri asked.

"What is it?"

"Why is Victor ignoring me?"

Kikyo froze at the door. She turned around. She knew because of the case that Victor hadn't told Yuuri about his feeling for him. She wanted to but knew she couldn't. That had to be something Victor did.

"What do you mean?"

"He never answers the phone when I call. He has caller ID. He never calls me back when I leave a message on his answering machine at home.

"He's not ignoring you. He's been busy on the case. He rarely goes home." 

That wasn't a lie. It was the truth. Since the captain told Inuyasha and Victor that they couldn't see Kagome and Yuuri until the case was over they'd thrown themselves into their work. They even slept at the station most of the time. They drove Kikyo to distraction. If she wanted to take a break she couldn't without a fight. It was getting to be too much. 

Then there was the fact she had to watch them since Mariah refused to do it. Making sure they weren't calling Kagome or Yuuri. She could see Victor missed Yuuri. That being apart from him was killing him. She felt sorry for him. 

"Oh. So he's working." Yuuri said.

"Yes. Very hard. He's determined to bring Naraku to justice." Kikyo told him. "I have to go."

"Okay. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Take care of him Kaede."

"I will sister." Kaede said.

"Well I'm off. Bye you two." 

"Bye." They both said.

Kikyo headed out the door and down the stairs to reach the lower floor. As she went down she couldn't help but feel guilty. She was suppose to train Kagome and Yuuri herself. There was no problem accepting help from Kaede. However she wasn't training them. She rarely went to Kagome and Yuuri's apartment and when she did she left as soon as she could. At first it was because she was busy. Then she left even faster than usual. She'd left because besides having work she couldn't be around Kagome because of Inuyasha's love for her. Now she was still hurt and a little jealous of Yuuri, but not enough to leave his apartment. Now she once again had to leave because of work. This was more important than work. However this case had grown to gigantic proportions and the mayor wanted results. At least she had Kaede to help.

Yes she felt guilty. But she had to go to work. She still had to feed Kaede and herself. 

She still didn't know if Yuuri could handle caring for Kagome and the jewel. Maybe she should keep it for another year or so. But she was tired of protecting it not to mention old. She'd have to think about it.

~~~~0000~~~~

Naraku sat in his cell. He was in solitary confinement for his outburst against the detectives and ADA. He'd been here for days.

He had to find a way to get out of here. This place was a hell hole. He had to get out. First he'd kill detective Sy. He'd rape and kill her and take the jewel. Then he would rape and kill Detective Kusanagi. Then he'd use the jewel to become a full fledged demon. Once he was a true demon he'd find Kagome Higarashi and Yuuri Katsuki. He'd rape and kill them for helping put him in here. His wish wasn't pure and unselfish. Therefore the jewel would still exist. So another purpose of Kagome Higurashi's death would be to keep her from being able to purify the tainted jewel. For it would surely become tainted as long as he held it. 

It wasn't that he was afraid of jail. He just wanted the jewel and couldn't get it while he was stuck in this hell hole.

The problem was he was mortal with this damn bracelet on him. He didn't have his demonic powers. It purified him minus the pain associated with being purified. He'd stay this way until the retched bracelet was taken off him.

Sure mortals have escaped before, but it wasn't easy. And here he was on an island. He was surrounded by water. He couldn't tell, but he thought it was ocean water. If it was there were sure to be sharks. He wasn't about to swim through that as a mortal.

Naraku knew he had to get this bracelet off, but how? He thought he had an idea.

He knew he couldn't escape from solitary confinement. He'd have to wait until he was back in his cell.

.......0000.......

Yuuri was doing the dishes. He still couldn't get in touch with Victor.

His nightmares hadn't stopped either. He didn't know what to do about them anymore. He didn't feel safe in his own apartment. He hadn't felt safe since the rape. However since Naraku came here and attacked him he felt even more scared. He was terrified of being alone. Diamond helped, but the only one who was able to truly put him at ease was Victor. He hadn't even spoken to him in a while now. He missed him terribly. Why hadn't he called?

As he continued to do the dishes suddenly he was no longer where he had been. He cried out as he felt himself pushed against a wall. He looked in fear at his attacker wearing a ski mask. A hand was covering his mouth as another went into his pocket and pulled out two bandannas. He quickly stuffed them in his mouth.

He was undressed roughly. As he tried to get away he shot at him. Out of fear he stopped resisting. Naraku quickly grabbed him and began to rape him.

Yuuri suddenly jumped back and dropped the dish he was washing. It fell to the floor and shattered.

Taking deep breaths he leaned against the sink. What the hell just happened. Was that a flashback? Why had it felt so real?

Hot tears streamed down his face. Soon he was sobbing heavily.

Diamond jumped up onto the sink mewing at him. Yuuri just continued to cry.

What was happening to him? Why couldn't he get passed this? Why was he having flashbacks? Was that even normal? 

He didn't think so.

~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri made his way to the police station days later. Since his first flashback he'd had more. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do about them. Today he was suppose to see the psychiatrist Victor had set him up to see. He was nervous. He didn't really want to talk about what happened especially to a stranger. He hoped to run into Victor though. However he had a feeling he wouldn't. The office he was suppose to go to was on a different floor. So hoping to catch him he left his apartment early and headed for the special victims unit.

He walked into the squad room and looked around. He saw Victor at his desk. He was engrossed in his work.

His heart fluttered. He had missed him so much. He'd left messages on his answering machine but he never called back. He could only wonder if he was really as busy as Kikyo said or if he was avoiding him. After all the last time he saw him he told him he loved someone. Maybe he was avoiding him because he could tell he had been upset and it made him uncomfortable.

Yuuri walked over to his desk. He was so into what he was doing that he didn't even notice him.

"Victor?"

His nose twitched. He knew that voice and enticing scent. He lifted his unbelieving eyes to stare at the beautiful young Omega before him.

Victor's heart skipped a beat. Gods he'd missed him. He didn't really know how to react though. He'd been ordered to stay away from him. He didn't want to. Why had he sought him out?

"Yuuri. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No. Today I'm suppose to see that psychiatrist you set me up with."

He hadn't even remembered he had that appointment today. He'd been so focused on closing these cases that he hadn't remembered.

"So what are you doing here? This isn't where she is going to meet you." he said.

"I came early. I thought maybe we could go get some coffee together."

"I'm kinda busy." he said. He was trying to abide by Miroku's rules. He hated himself for it.

Yuuri's eyes turned sad. He looked at the ground. "Victor are you avoiding me?"

How am I suppose to answer that? I am avoiding him. I don't want to say that and upset him though. he thought.

"No Yuuri." he told him. The first lie he'd ever said to him.

"Then why don't you call me back? You know you can call me any time day or night."

"You left messages? I didn't know. My answering machine at home is broken." The second and third lies to him ever.

"Why haven't you called me on your own then?"

"I've just been really busy. The rare occasions I'm home I'm asleep." This wasn't a lie.

"Oh. I thought because of what we talked about last time..."

"Yuuri I wouldn't avoid you. I've just been really busy. The city wants Naraku dead. The mayor is up our asses. It's just been really hectic."

Yuuri looked at his watch. He saw the time. "I have to go."

He nodded though he didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to leave either.

Unable to help himself he said, "I'll walk you to the office."

Yuuri instantly perked up. "Really? Okay."

He smiled and stood up. He smiled back as they headed out of the squad room. They walked to the elevator together. Once they reached it Victor pressed the button to call for it.

"So how have you been?" Victor asked.

Terrible without you, he thought.

"I've been okay." he answered.  
He noticed he didn't seem himself. He seemed distracted and almost afraid of him. What was with him?

"Victor what's wrong? You don't seem yourself." he wondered.

He was trying to close himself from him. It wasn't easy. He wanted to tell him everything. If he did though...

Then again if he did what? Then he'd know he wasn't just avoiding him for no reason. Then again he'd ask why he'd be ordered to stay away from him.

The elevator came and Kikyo was in it. She was about to step out when she saw them. She was surprised to see Yuuri there. However she wasn't surprised that Yuuri had found Victor. Their souls would be drawn to each other. It simply couldn't be helped.

Some people got on the elevator while others got off. 

"Aren't you getting off Kikyo?" Victor asked when she didn't move.

She quickly thought of an excuse to stay near them. "Actually I'd like to talk to Yuuri."

Victor gave her a suspicious look. He didn't have a reason to doubt her. Still he'd noticed her watching him lately. 

Yuuri got on the elevator. Victor followed. The three of them were deathly silent.

"Kikyo if you've got something to say then say it." Victor said.

"I just wanted to know how he was doing."

"Oh I'm okay I guess." Yuuri told her. "I can hold my barrier for a little longer now."

"That's good." Kikyo spoke with a smile.

Their stop came and Victor was surprised when Kikyo followed them off the elevator. He turned to her angrily.

"Why are you following me Kikyo?" he questioned.

"You're crazy."

"No I'm not. I've noticed it for a while now."

"Victor I have better things to do with my time than follow you."

"Oh really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yuuri put his hand on Victor's arm. He felt his body suddenly relax under his touch.

"Come on you two. There's no reason to fight. You're partners." Yuuri said.

"No she's Inuyasha's Partner my Partner is Mariah." Victor said

"You are all working on the same case so you are all partners even her and Inuyasha." Yuuri told him

"Go back to the squad room Kikyo. You have no reason to follow me." Victor ordered.

Not being able to think of a reason to stay and not really wanting to stay Kikyo sighed and headed for the stairs. She wasn't going to wait for the elevator again.

Victor didn't even wait for Yuuri to start walking again. He put his hand gently on his back and lead him down the hall.

"What was that all about" Yuuri asked.

"I have no idea." he answered.

They made it to the office. Yuuri turned to face Victor. "Is this the office?"

"Yeah." That's when he noticed how nervous he seemed. He brought his nose to his neck and started sniffing him. Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned into him. His hands traveled to his waist and held him. His eyes closed as he took in his enticing scent. "You smell nervous."

"I am." he whispered.

"Don't be."

Victor suddenly realized how intimately he was touching him. He wasn't intending to do that. How had it happened? He was just trying to sniff him because he seemed nervous. Now he had each of his hips in his hands. His nose was pressed against his neck actually nuzzling it. He found himself unable to pull away.

Yuuri's heart was pounding. He would have assumed being touched like this by a man would have scared him. Being any other man it would have. But this was Victor. He trusted him completely.

Unable to help himself his arms slowly wrapped around him. He held onto him gently. He put his head on his shoulder and relaxed into his arms.

He'd missed him so much. He knew he wouldn't see him again for a while. He wanted to tell him how much he meant to him. He thought it was a bad idea though. He was suppose to stay away from him for now. But he couldn't.

Suddenly the door to the office began to open. Startled Yuuri jumped away from Victor. Sudden movements that he didn't expect, even from doors, now scared him in ways they'd never had before.

Victor parted from him surprised himself. He'd been so lost in him that he didn't expect the door to open.

Linda Watson, the psychiatrist, looked between the two. She hadn't seen them in each others arms. She just saw them both looking uncomfortable. Both were blushing.

"Victor is something wrong?" Linda asked.

"I... I was just bringing Yuuri to see you."

Yuuri looked at the woman. She had on a brown skirt suit with a silky blue top. Her sandy blonde hair was in a twist in the back. She had glasses on and perfect makeup. Still Yuuri thought she'd be more attractive with her hair down.

Linda smiled at Yuuri and stuck out her hand. "I'm Linda."

Yuuri shook the woman's hand. "Yuuri."

"I better go." Victor said in a rush.

Neither Yuuri nor Victor wanted to separate. It was the first time they'd seen or spoken to each other in a week. They were reluctant to part. Still they had to. He couldn't very well stay with Yuuri during his session.

Victor didn't wait for him to respond. He quickly headed down the hall. He made it to the stairs not wanting to stay and wait for the elevator. Once he was out of Yuuri's sight he leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands.

What the fuck was that all about? Why can't I stay away from him? he wondered.

He was tempted to say fuck the case and just be pulled off it. However he knew he'd still have to testify. He didn't want to give the defense any ammunition. Why the fuck were things so damn complicated?

Victor wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri was sitting in a chair staring at the psychiatrist. Linda Watson looked at him encouragingly.

"So Yuuri. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Linda said trying to get him to start talking to her.

"I'm from Japan. I grew up at a Hot Spring Resort. My father died when I was young in an accident. My mother and Ballet Instructor raised me and my Sister. That's about it."

"I see. Would you tell me about your father?"

"He ran Yu-topia Katsuki with my mother. He and I were very close."

"How old were you when he died?"

"twelve."

"How did he die?"

Linda was talking about something other than the rape to get Yuuri accustomed to talking to her first.

"In a car accident."

She could hear the reluctance to say anything in Yuuri's voice.

"You don't really want to talk about him do you?" Linda asked.

"That's not why I'm here." Yuuri answered.

"Okay then. Why are you here?"

"You know why don't you?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"I... I was raped." Yuuri said bursting into tears.

Linda handed him a tissue. He thanked the psychiatrist and dabbed his eyes.

"I guess I'm not dealing with this too well." Yuuri said.

"It can't be easy. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Yuuri sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Do I have to?"

"I can't force you to. But that's why your here." Linda told him gently.

"I'll just give a watered down version. He followed me from a club. I noticed him. He attacked me and shot at me. He gagged me and raped me. He..."

"He what?" she asked when Yuuri didn't continue.

"He forced me to feel pleasure. He touched me." Yuuri said in tears. "And he came back for me too. He came to my apartment and tried to kill me. I don't even feel safe there anymore." 

"How do you feel about all this?"

"The only person that makes me feel safe is barely talking to me."

"Whose that?"

Yuuri didn't think he should tell this woman. When it was apparent Yuuri wasn't going to answer Linda asked, "How do you feel about everything that's happened? You never answered that question."

"I feel afraid of crowds. I don't like being around men. I go from normal to depressed in the blink of an eye. I just don't know how I feel."

"Are you having nightmares?"

Yuuri nodded. "I also had a panic attack. And lately I've been having these really realistic flashbacks. I feel like I'm right there all over again. It's horrible! I don't know what to do when it happens!"

Linda was quiet. She knew the symptoms well. It wasn't unusual for someone in Yuuri's situation to have such a condition. Many rape victims suffered from it.

"PTSD" Linda told him.

Yuuri wiped his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Post traumatic stress disorder. You are having nightmares, panic attacks and flashbacks. Those are the symptoms."

"So... I'm mentally ill?"

"It's a psychiatric disorder."

Yuuri burst into tears again. He couldn't be right. He wouldn't let him be right.

"That's not true! I'm stronger than that!"

"Yuuri it's alright." Linda said gently.

"It's not alright!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You've been through something terrible."

Yuuri wanted Victor. He'd know what to do and say to make this all go away.

He got out of his seat and picked up his purse. He headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Linda asked.

"I don't have a psychiatric disorder! I'm not staying and listening to this!" Yuuri said and headed out the door.

Linda sighed as she watched Yuuri go. She could only hope he'd eventually come back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter focuses on Inuyasha and Kikyo and there is a bit of a back story to it. I Promise there is a Method to my madness, and there is a point to it i'm throwing little clues thought the story, you just have to find them.

Inuyasha and Victor had been told by Linda that Kagome and Yuuri both left their session. They were dismayed but didn't ask why. After all it was all confidential. Even if they asked Linda why they wouldn't be given a reason. They made a point to mention it to Kagome and Yuuri the next time they saw them.

Days passed and Inuyasha was asleep at his desk. His arm were crossed and in front of him. His head was buried into them.

Inuyasha sat around the fire with his friends. It was nighttime in feudal Japan. They had just finished eating their dinner of some grilled river fish. 

As usual Kiyomi was sitting next to Inuyasha. Her head was on his shoulder. His arm was around her shoulders.

Nushi and Nemi had decided to go straight to bed. Shippo and Ai followed suit.

Kiyomi looked up at the stars. "Inuyasha, look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful?"

Inuyasha looked up. "I guess so. I don't really see the point in staring at them."

"I wonder where stars come from. I even wonder what exactly they are."

"Stars are just stars." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did they get up there?"

"Maybe the Gods threw them into the sky."

She snuggled closer. 

"I think staring at the stars is stupid." he muttered.

"That's your opinion I guess."

"Damn right."

Kiyomi giggled.

"What's so funny koibito?"

"Just the way you said that."

Inuyasha didn't think it sounded so funny. Suddenly his nose picked up the scent of a hanyou. Kiyomi must have sensed it's demonic aura too because she was already   
reaching for her bow and arrows. They could both tell it was headed their way.

"Inuyasha it's strong."

"So am I."

"Your demonic aura isn't that strong. This is much stronger than yours."

"But with Tetsusaiga's and mine we've beaten stronger demons than I before.

"Yes but-" 

Inuyasha took out his sword. It was still in it's sheathe. He leaned over and woke up Nushi with it. "Houshi get up. Wake up Nemi." Inuyasha said cutting Kiyomi off.

Everyone got up and grabbed their weapons. "Kiyomi don't worry." Inuyasha said.

"But my dream..."

"What dream?"

"Remember? I told you I thought it was a premonition? You died."

"Hmph! I won't die. Now get on my back."

He got to his knee as she climbed on. Lari transformed causing Nemi and Nushi to climb onto her back.

"I sense that something's pulling me. It must be one of those sacred jewel shards again. It's coming from that direction." Kiyomi told him pointing.

"That's the way of the scent and demonic aura too." Inuyasha confirmed.

They didn't want to fight this demon at camp. They rather have a more open area. So they headed for a clearing.

As they made it thousands of demons began to attack at once. So many that they overtook the sky. Inuyasha was sure had it been daytime the sky would have looked black as night.

Nemi threw her Hirikotsu into the air with a great cry. Nushi threw out some sacred sutra's. Kiyomi shot her arrows expertly. Inuyasha readied his wind scar.

He used the windscar and killed off one hundred demons in a single stroke. Everyone continued to fight until all the demons were dead.

Suddenly out of the darkness came evil laughter. Lari landed next to Inuyasha. Kiyomi got off Inuyasha's back. She had been shooting arrows from his back all this time.

Inuyasha remained on guard. He forced his body into a relaxed position. He couldn't afford to get tense.

"Well, well, well. I finally found you." came a particularly evil voice.

Inuyasha's keen eyes picked up a man with black hair and evil looking eyes. He had tentacles coming out from his back as well as insect like arms with pinchers. This was definitely a hanyou.

"Ha. I wasn't aware anyone was looking for me." Inuyasha said.

"Not you dog. Don't flatter yourself. I came for your bitch."

Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of Kiyomi to protect her.

"Inuyasha he has a lot of sacred jewel shards."

Hoping to end this quickly the evil hanyou went for the miko's protector. Inuyasha was about to jump out of the way when Kiyomi erected a barrier.

Inuyasha ran out of the barrier and attacked the hanyou. He cut off the insect like tentacle headed his way.

Kiyomi readied an arrow behind her barrier. Nushi and Nemi prepared themselves in case the hanyou got past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continued to fight the hanyou. Soon one of the many tentacles pierced him in the gut.

"Inuyasha!" everyone cried.

Inuyasha wasn't phased in the least. For him this wound was nothing. He'd been impaled many times before. It was nothing new.

What was new was the hanyou didn't removed his tentacle from his gut. It only came about six inches out of his back. The evil looking hanyou held Inuyasha in place as he raised another bug like arm.

Kiyomi was afraid if her arrow hit this hanyou that it would not only purify him, but Inuyasha since they were connected through the gut. She honestly didn't know if it would make any difference. She'd purified demons Inuyasha was holding before, but never when one was impaled into his body.

She could see this man intended to take her hanyou's head. Just like in her premonition. In her premonition Inuyasha had lifted his sword to protect himself. However at the last second Naraku pierced him directly in the heart instead of taking his head.

Kiyomi knew that premonitions were given to you for a reason. So that you could change the outcome. And change it she would. But how? She thought she had an idea.

As Inuyasha raised his sword to protect himself Kiyomi suddenly shot an arrow without any spiritual energy at the evil hanyou. She could only hope that it would be enough.

Nemi sent her Hirikotsu flying. It headed in the same direction as Kiyomi's arrow. The hanyou didn't notice and as he prepared his sneak attack his tentacle was ripped off.

Inuyasha cut the insect like arm off him before swinging his sword down and cutting himself free. He jumped back growling.

The evil hanyou had finally had enough. If he couldn't kill her protector quickly he wouldn't at all. After all he wasn't the person who he was really after. His bitch was.

He stuck out his tentacles. He aimed it at Kiyomi too quickly for her to erect a barrier.

Inuyasha and Kiyomi were far apart. Too far for Inuyasha to get to her on time. Not that he wasn't going to try.

Nushi threw sacred sutra's at the tentacles. They hit and purified some, but not all of them.

Inuyasha zipped towards Kiyomi. Knowing he couldn't reach her in time he readied his wind scar. Unfortunately just as his wind scar hit the remaining tenticles they also plunged into Kiyomi's body. One went into her chest. The other went into her gut and yet another into her side. 

The wind scar destroyed the tentacles as Kiyomi fell towards the ground.

"NO!! KIYOMI!!" Inuyasha yelled and ran over to her. He caught her just before she hit the ground.

The evil hanyou knew his job was done. He'd killed the next protector of the jewel just as he had the last. Now all he had to do was find the remaining shards before the next protector was born. Unless she was already born. Still she'd be too young to do anything about it. Right now he'd focus on finding more shards.

Before anyone could do anything he turned into a tornado of miasma. He flew away laughing.

Inuyasha laid Kiyomi gently on the ground as his friends ran over. He took off his hoari and pressed it against her bleeding chest.

She weakly lifted a hand to cup his face. "I'm so glad your safe Inuyasha."

"Shh don't talk." he ordered.

"I have to."

Inuyasha saw her losing her strength. Tears welled in his eyes. They fell down onto her miko robes.

Kiyomi wiped his eyes.

"Don't worry. You're going to be fine. These... These are nothing." Inuyasha said his voice full of emotion.

Shippo was in tears on Nemi's shoulder and Ai was in tears.

"Don't lie to me koi. I'm going to die." Kiyomi told him with finality.

"No mama you're going to be ok you cant leave." Ai cried

"No you're not! Don't you ever say that! I love you too much. You can't just leave me!"

"I love you too Inuyasha. I'll always be by your side."

"No! No! Don't you even think about it bitch! Don't you dare!"

She wrapped her arm weakly around his neck and pulled him down to her. She gave him a last kiss. His tears fell as he kissed her back. She opened her mouth to allow him access. Their tongued caressed each others lovingly.

As their kiss ended Inuyasha kept his lips pressed to hers for another moment. When he pulled away they were staring deeply into each others eyes. His heart was breaking. She'd already lost too much blood.

Kiyomi's eyes suddenly glazed over with death. She went limp in his arms.

"MAMA." Ai screamed

Inuyasha hung his head as tears continued to fall from his eyes. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some type of nightmare.

He held Kiyomi's body close to his heart. Nushi and Nemi didn't know what to say. So instead they worked on trying to calm down Shippo and Ai.

I didn't protect her. It's all my fault. She tried to warn me. I ignored her. It's all my fault. he thought.

He continued cry. Silent tears fell down his eyes. He wanted to really lose it. He wanted to attack everything around him. Cut down the whole damn forest. He wanted to transform too. He could feel his youkai raging within him begging to be released.

No I won't transform. Kiyomi would never want that, he said to himself in his mind.

Nushi walked over and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked up. His face was stained with streaks of tears. He sniffled as he regarded the houshi.

"Inuyasha wake up." Nushi said shaking his shoulder.

"Wha... What did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha wake up." he repeated.

Suddenly Inuyasha's body jerked. He groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw a nearly identical Nushi staring down at him. His hand was on his shoulder and he was shaking him as Nushi had been.

Inuyasha had known since he'd met Miroku that he was Nushi's reincarnation or so he thought. Besides looking just like Nushi he had the spiritual powers to prove it though like Kagome had been he was untrained. He never felt the need to learn to use his spiritual powers.

"Inuyasha why are you sleeping in my squad room? Don't you ever go home?" Miroku asked.

Miroku didn't miss the look on Inuyasha's face. One of heartbreak. 

"Not if I can help it." Inuyasha muttered and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Not liking the way the hanyou was looking Miroku said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The tone the hanyou used showed he obviously wasn't going to talk about whatever was on his mind.

"Well go get yourself some coffee. Your on duty in ten minutes."

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha sounded uninterested.

Miroku knew how stubborn the hanyou was. The way he'd said nothing only showed he wasn't going to open up no matter what. Instead of fighting with him and trying to pry it out of him Miroku left.

Inuyasha put his head in his hands. He held back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

Shit! Why did I have to go and dream that of all things?! Damn you Sesshomaru for bringing up Kiyomi in the first place! he thought.

He took deep breaths trying to calm himself. Suddenly he realized something. He hadn't noticed it before because these memories were ones he rarely revisited. They were just too painful. Now that the memory was fresh in his mind though he recognized that hanyou that had attacked him and killed Kiyomi centuries ago.

It was Naraku.

Inuyasha growled angrily. He'd searched for Naraku after Kiyomi's death for years. Following tips of the sacred jewel hoping to find him. Unfortunately with no way to sense them and not even knowing the half demons name he didn't have a clue as to how to find him. His demonic aura had totally disappeared. He just assumed that he'd been slain. It had been five hundred years of buried memories that kept him from recognizing the bastard. 

Kikyo came into the squad room with two coffees and a box of donuts. She put them on her desk before sitting down. Once she was comfortable she handed Inuyasha a coffee and offered him the box of donuts.

Inuyasha looked up and she gasped. He looked a combination of two emotions. Totally heartbroken and totally pissed.

"What's wrong?" she asked still holding out the box.

"That fucking bastard. What time is it?"

Kikyo already knew the time since her shift was just starting but looked at her watch out of habit, "Seven in the morning."

"I'm taking a long lunch break today."

That surprised her. Since Miroku ordered him to stay away from Kagome until the end of the case he'd been working insane hours and rarely went home. If he ate he only ate because Kikyo brought him food to his desk.

She could only wonder why he was suddenly choosing to take any lunch break. Nevertheless a long one. 

"Inuyasha please tell me what's wrong. I've never seen a look on your face quite like that."

He wasn't sure how she'd react if he told her the truth. He'd noticed that she'd been watching him very closely lately. He wasn't about to tell her.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine. As of to prove to her and himself he was alright he took one of the donuts she was offering him and began to eat.

Kikyo wondered if he was going to find Kagome. She'd have to follow him come lunch time to make sure he didn't.

...............000000.......

Inuyasha seemed distracted all day. When lunch time came he left quickly and quietly. Kikyo followed. She was sure he'd know if she was following so instead of keeping him in her sight she followed his demonic aura from a decent distance.

Kikyo made it outside and saw him getting into his car. She quickly got into hers. As he drove off she continued to follow.

She followed him to the triborobridge and into queens. She stayed a good distance away and continued to follow the pull of his demonic aura. After all he was a cop. He'd be able to tell if someone was following him.

Inuyasha had the distinct feeling he was being followed. He didn't see anyone following him though in his review mirror. He kept his eyes peeled. It must just be his imagination right?

Kikyo realized he'd gotten off the highway after the bridge based on his demonic aura. She was so far behind him that she couldn't see him.

She got off the highway and drove through Astoria. What the hell was he doing out here? If he was coming to see Sylvia Carson's parents he would have taken her along.

Kikyo realized then that he was headed towards Rikers Island. She couldn't fathom why he'd come here alone. At least he wasn't going to see Kagome.

She debated whether or not to keep following. He obviously wasn't going to see Kagome. If this was work related he would have taken her along. This must be private.

Then again she knew for a fact he knew no one in Rikers except for those they've arrested. She hit the gas and went faster.

Inuyasha made it to Rikers and went past security showing his badge. He made it to the parking lot. As he parked he put his head on the steering wheel and became lost in thought. 

What had happened to this bastard after he killed Kiyomi? It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth. Why had he killed her? He said he was looking for her. There had to be a reason. Was it the same reason he tried to kill Kagome? 

Kagome...

Inuyasha sighed and got out of the car. He was surprised when Kikyo came running up to him.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?" he asked as she reached him.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" she answered.

What could he say? He said the first thing that came to mind. The way he felt.

"Go back Kikyo. This isn't your business."

"Like hell. We've been partners for two years. We're a team."

"This is personal."

She stood her ground. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. She raised an eyebrown expectantly.

Inuyasha looked away. Maybe it was a good idea for her to come after all. She could keep him from killing the prick.

"Fine you can come. But let me do most of the talking." he decided.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Naraku."

Before she could ask why he headed towards the building. She followed and walked next to him. He opened the door and held it for her. They both walked inside.

"Why are you coming to see Naraku without me? You said it's personal." she wondered.

"That's right. It is. That's why I'm not telling you."

"Come on. I'm going to find out anyway as soon as I get in there with you."

Inuyasha conceded that she did have a point.

"Fine. You might as well know so your not surprised once we get in there. Naraku killed Kiyomi."

"You mean that priestess you use to travel with?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!"

They made it to the section where you signed in. Inuyasha and Kikyo showed their badges and signed their names. They handed over their guns.

"Who are you here to see?" the man taking their names asked.

"Naraku Hakashi." Inuyasha answered.

"Are you expected?"

"No."

The man nodded and made the notations needed. "Take a seat."

Inuyasha shook his head. He was too upset to sit. He decided to just stand.

The man shrugged and left. Once he was gone Kikyo repeated her question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"First off those are memories I don't often revisit. I don't talk about them. Second I honestly didn't remember. This was five hundred years ago. I just remembered this morning."

"How did you remember?"

He didn't answer her.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked.

He looked at the floor. "To be honest I don't really know. I have questions I want answers to." He wasn't about to announce in this waiting area that he intended to kick the bastards ass for good measure.

Kikyo sighed and sat down. They'd have to wait for Naraku to be transferred into a visiting room. It would be a bit of a wait.

~~~~0000~~~~

Inuyasha and Kikyo waited in the visiting room for lawyers and police officers. Inuyasha was staring into space as if something weighed heavily on his soul.

Kikyo paced around not having much else to do. She was restless.

A corrections officer lead Naraku into the room. The hanyou smirked when he saw Kikyo. After his cuffs were removed the corrections officer left. 

"Came to see me bitch?" Naraku asked Kikyo.

Inuyasha growled and zipped over to Naraku. He grabbed him by the collar of his orange jumper. His eyes turned red as he continued to growl angrily.

Naraku's eyes went wide as Inuyasha's fangs and claws grew. Jagged purple stripes graced his cheeks.

"You bastard! You killed Kiyomi!" Inuyasha said in his heavy youkai voice.

Naraku looked confused. "Whose Kiyomi?"

Inuyasha slammed him against the bars around them. Kikyo was tempted to let him beat the shit out Naraku.

"Five hundred years ago! Japan! You attacked us!"

Naraku did his best to remember. He was surprised of course to see detective Taisho transform into a full blooded demon. He wasn't afraid of him though. Other than being surprised that a half demon could do such a thing he was UN-phased by this detectives anger and obvious threats.

Inuyasha wasn't thinking clearly. His youkai had a habit of doing that to him. He closed his eyes and tried to push it down.

Kikyo saw he was struggling to regain control over his human blood. She walked over and whispered one word in his ear "Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes opened as an image of Kagome came to his mind. He saw her smile. Suddenly the red haze his his vision started to recede. 

Naraku and Kikyo watched as he slowly closed his eyes again. He said Kagome's name so softly that no one was able to hear him. Which meant he said it at a nearly mute volume considering everyone was on top of each other. He had Naraku in his hands and Kikyo was by his side on her tippy toes whispering in his ear.

His marks, claws and fangs all receded. When he opened his eyes they were back to their usually golden color.

He wanted to kill the piece of shit. He couldn't however. After all vigilantism is still a crime. He knew this could effect the case, but he didn't care. Kiyomi deserved some form of justice.

He punched Naraku square in the nose. He was careful not to break it because he still had questions to ask. If he broke it the corrections officers would take him to the infirmary or maybe to the hospital. 

Naraku wasn't about to stand there while he was being attacked. He fought back.

The two traded blows for a few minutes. Inuyasha kicked him keeping in mind that he was in his human form. He couldn't break any bones no matter how much he wanted to.

Finally after five minutes Kikyo was about to pull Inuyasha off of Naraku. However just as she was Inuyasha grabbed Naraku by the collar of his orange jail issued jumpsuit.

Inuyasha began to growl. "You son of a bitch. You know exactly what I'm talking about." he said still growling after he had regained control over himself since he still wanted to kill him. Still he could smell no lie coming from the half demon when he had claimed to know nothing. He was trying to remain calm. He wasn't sure if he was doing a good job or not. Probably not.

"Look detective. I honestly have no idea what your talking about." Naraku said in an eerily calm voice.

Inuyasha dragged Naraku through the holding cell area over to the table. He threw him into the table. As he fell over backwards he flipped over the table and landed into the chair. The chair however fell back until it's back landed on the floor.

Inuyasha walked over to him. He put his dress shoes under the chair back and angrily kicked it up hard. So hard that as the chair went up and hit the table. It bounced right off the desk and headed back down until Inuyasha grabbed it and steadied it harshly. 

Inuyasha paced himself behind Naraku. He was attempting to calm down. His youkai was screaming at him to be release. He had to get himself under control.

As he did so he looked Naraku over. His weak human body was easily bruised. He even had a black eye. 

What Inuyasha couldn't see was Naraku was in a lot of pain. He had bruises all over his body. His ankle was swollen and sprained. His arm was im agony from being smashed into the table. Yet he didn't show his pain.

To Inuyasha it simply wasn't enough.

Inuyasha had never done anything like this before. He was a straight arrow cop who had won countless awards. He'd never raised a hand to a defendant or perp before. So this was completely out of character for him.

After about ten minutes of deep breathing he finally felt him youkai calm down. Not completely, but it was enough so that he could question Naraku. But before he could Naraku found his voice.

"That was police brutality! Just you wait! My lawyer will have both your jobs!" Naraku yelled.

Inuyasha laughed as if what Naraku said was the funniest thing in the world.

Naraku scowled. "What's so funny?"

"You attacked me I defended myself."

"What?!"

"Yep! I saw it too. Inuyasha had no choice but to subdue you." Kikyo said.

Naraku couldn't believe this shit. Of course no one would believe him. Especially after he thew the chair at ADA Taisho and punched detective Sy.

It was then that he realized that the ADA and the hanyou detective before him were brothers. He'd been so uninterested in what they had to say when they picked him up that he hadn't noticed they shared the same last name. However the prosecutor was a full fledged demon. They must be half brothers.

Inuyasha sat down on the table looking down at him. "Back to Kiyomi." Inuyasha said.

"I don't know a Kiyomi."

"Think back to feudal japan."

"I killed many in feudal japan."

"We fought." Inuyasha explained pointing a clawed finger between himself and Naraku.

"We did?"

"It was nighttime. You came after me and my pack. You killed my bitch."

Inuyasha was remarkably calm. He didn't even look sad. Kikyo assumed it was because he didn't have the time to be sad.

"You were seeking the sacred jewel shards." Inuyasha told him.

"Yes I was."

"Kiyomi was the destined protector."

"Oooohhhhh. Now I remember. She saved you and yet you couldn't save her." Naraku said with an evil smile.

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table.

He always felt guilt at not being able to prevent Kiyomi's death. Even after five hundred years. That wasn't going to change. Never would he get over it. It was all his fault. She'd tried to warn him. She'd had a premonition that said he'd die. He never cared about living or dying. Still she said his aura was strong. Too strong. And he hadn't listened. He never knew his limits. That was one of his weakness though it was sometimes a strength. Even to this day he didn't know his limits. He'd gone beyond them countless times.

Inuyasha could plainly remember from when he saw him in Yuuri's apartment that Naraku's demonic aura was no longer that strong. The jewel shards he had back then were obviously what made him so powerful. 

Even though Naraku appeared human and had no demonic aura or powers demon blood was still running through his veins. Just like for Inuyasha on the night of the new moon. It just wasn't dominate. The human blood was. Thanks to the bracelet being worn by Naraku his demonic blood was forced into submission.

"Don't ever say that again! I didn't kill her! You did!" Inuyasha said.

"Right. You keep telling yourself that. Didn't she warn you not to come after me?"

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked tersely.

"Kanna."

"Who the fuck is Kanna?"

"You wouldn't understand. Just know that her mirror allowed me to see anything happening that I wanted to know about. I saw you and your bitch talking about the stars. Not very enlightening I must say."

Inuyasha held back his growl. 

"You are just as responsible for her death as I am. If not more so."

"I swear-" Inuyasha began.

"Swear what? You'll kill me? Now that I'm in custody? I doubt it."

"Why exactly did you kill her? We didn't even know she was the destined protector of the jewel."

"The jewel would have eventually found it's way into her hands. She would have realized her destiny eventually. I couldn't let that happen."

All this time Kikyo had been a silent observer. Now she spoke up. "You're the demon who killed Kiyomi's past life! She was the one who bound Inuyasha to the tree! You're the reason it was shattered. And your the one who nearly completed the jewel before my past life took it back from you!"

"Yes we have all met before. Everything has come full circle has it not?"

"Where did you go after you killed Kiyomi?" Inuyasha asked

"I stayed in Japan looking for sacred jewel shards."

"I wasn't able to find you."

"That's not my problem." He wasn't going to tell the detective how he had hidden himself. "Besides what are you going to do? Arrest me?"

"There's no statute of limitations on murder Naraku." Kikyo told him.

"This happened in Japan. A little out of your jurisdiction isn't it detective?"

"I didn't come here to arrest you." Inuyasha said.

"Then why did you come here?"

Inuyasha smirked and lifted a hand. He motioned up and down in Naraku's direction.

Naraku looked at himself. "Doesn't seem much in the way of revenge does it?"

"I'll get my revenge someday."

"Is that a threat detective?"

Inuyasha leaned forward and looked into Naraku's evil eyes. "It's a fucking promise."

Naraku was about to spit in his face. Inuyasha noticed it and grabbed him by the throat before he could. 

Inuyasha stood up and walked behind Naraku. Only then did he let him go and take a step back. He walked over to the caged window and looked out it. He thought about Kiyomi. This was harder on him than it seemed to everyone else. Kiyomi was very special to him. 

While Inuyasha wasn't looking Naraku stuck his tongue out at Kikyo. He made oral sex movements with his tongue. She stomped over and slapped him.

Inuyasha heard the slap and it snapped him out of his daze. He looked over just in time to see Naraku grab Kikyo by the throat. Kikyo easily kneed him in the groin. Once he was doubled over she pushed him to the floor. She couldn't hurt him too badly either. 

Inuyasha growled and walked over to them. He picked up Naraku by the hair and put him back in his seat. He walked over to the bars and yelled out, "We're done with this fucker!" to the people who would hear him and let them out.

"You bitch! When I finally get my hands on you I'll enjoy it!"

"You'll never touch her Naraku." Inuyasha said glaring at him.

"What is she your bitch too? I'll kill her like I killed the last one!"

Before Inuyasha could answer him the door opened. Inuyasha and Kikyo gave Naraku a last look before they left.

As he watched them leave he smiled. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that cunt. He'd make sure the proud bitch would be begging for mercy before he killed her.


	12. Chapter 12

As they made their way to their respective cars Kikyo's cell phone rang. She took it out of her dress pants pocket and flipped it open. 

"Sy."

"Where are you?" came Miroku's slightly panicked voice.

"I told you I was taking a long lunch captain." Kikyo said walking a distance away from Inuyasha so he couldn't hear her conversation with his inhuman hearing.

"You're suppose to be watching Inuyasha! He's taking a long lunch too! He's probably going to see Ms. Higarashi."

"Okay first of all. with all due respect, I can't be with him twenty four seven. Second of all he's with me so relax. He's nowhere near Kagome." She spoke in a low voice so the half demon couldn't overhear.

"Where are you?"

They had records at Rikers so she couldn't lie about where she'd been. "We're at Rikers. We wanted to take another crack at Naraku."

"Did he say anything?"

"No. Unfortunately we couldn't get him to talk."

"Well I need you two to go down to the labs. They have something they want you two to see."

"Alright. It's rush hour but we'll be going into the city. We shouldn't hit traffic."

"Just get down there when you can. They'll be waiting for you."

"Alright." she told him hanging up the phone by snapping it shut.

She turned around to find Inuyasha directly behind her. He looked hurt.

"I heard everything Kikyo." he said almost sadly.

"E... Everything?"

"Everything."

Kikyo hung her head as if in shame. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. He forced me to follow you."

"Why?"

"I just told you why. We know how you feel about Kagome. He just wanted me to keep and eye on you." She looked up at him with regret in her eyes.

Inuyasha put his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground. Now he knew why Kikyo had been watching him so closely and following him. 

"Neither of you trust me." he whispered.

"I trust you with my life! I'll admit not with my heart since you stomped on it but definitely with my life."

"I thought you were my friends."

"We are! Can you honestly say you trust yourself around Kagome?" Kikyo countered.

Inuyasha remembered what happened just days ago. The way he'd held her so intimately. Then he had hugged her. Held her close to his heart. He still found his thoughts drifting to that moment constantly. He had felt so at peace when it happened. It had just felt so right. Like he'd found his home after searching for a lifetime. Or more accurately like he'd found his mate. He'd felt such a connection to her deep within his soul. A connection he hadn't felt in five hundred years. He didn't even feel that way with Kikyo. And he most certainly had loved her. Why was it so different with Kagome?

Kikyo took his silence to mean no. Finally he did speak up.

"But I haven't sought out Kagome." he said weakly.

"This isn't only about protecting the case Inuyasha. It's about protecting your career. You've been a cop for almost a hundred years. You can be a cop for thousands more. You have an amazing record. We don't want to see that ruined for you. This can destroy everything you've worked so hard to obtain." Kikyo explained trying to reason with him.

"I don't care about that anymore. I..."

"You what?"

I just want Kagome, he finished in his mind. 

"Nothing. I just don't care about that anymore." He figured he could always get another job.

"Inuyasha on a case this big the whole city would turn against you. You'd be a disgraced cop."

He finally looked up at her. "I don't care." he told her determinedly.

Of course he wouldn't. He honestly can't help it. His soul is drawn to hers. I'm surprised he's been able to resist going after her this long. He's got some willpower, she thought.

Inuyasha made up his mind. He was going to go see Kagome. Tonight. He'd go right now but Miroku expected him to be at the labs and Kikyo was here. He didn't want anyone knowing of his plans.

~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri hadn't been himself for days. Alright granted he hadn't been since the rape. But this was different. Now instead of trying to call Victor everyday he was doing his best not to. It was a struggle. After all he wanted his opinion on the subject. Actually he wanted more than that. He wanted to be in his arms again. He wanted his comfort.

He was still upset by what the psychiatrist said. The flashbacks weren't going away. He was embarrassed by them. He was suppose to be stronger than this. How could he be so weak as to become mentally ill?

There were three main reasons he was avoiding Victor. He always had such faith in him and his ability to get over this. Now it seemed like he'd be sick forever. All because of a rape that had lasted, what, ten minutes? He didn't want to let him down by telling him he was sick. That was reason one.

Reason two was that he knew he loved him. It was plainly obvious to him. He didn't think he'd ever want to be stuck with him if he was sick. He couldn't bear that.

His third reason was that he wanted him to be happy. That would never happen if he was with him. Even if he did ignore his illness he'd never be happy having to always console him. Always dealing with his nightmares and flashbacks.

Since he'd last seen him he'd become confused. The hug he had given him had been one full of emotion. He had felt so connected to him. He literally had felt one with him. He'd thought he'd been in love before with JJ but he was obviously mistaking. He seemed to feel the same way too. Why would he act that way if he was in love with someone else? 

Was he becoming a homewrecker? Was he taking him away from the woman he said he loved? He wanted him for himself but not at the expense of someone elses pain. And not at the expense of his happiness. He now knew he could never provide that happiness for him.

Due to these reasons he found himself sinking into a deep depression. He couldn't expect him to love him when he was sick. He even went to the store and bought whiskey intending to drink until the pain was gone.

~~~~0000~~~~

Naraku was in his cell with his cellmate Bankotsu. He was waiting for someone.

He paced the small cell. He'd always been a patient man. Yet he wasn't today. If everything went according to plan...

Detective Taisho and detective Sy had left not long ago. He was just glad he was back in time for his plan. He didn't want to miss his yard time.

"Hey Naraku why don't you relax man? You're making me dizzy." Bankotsu said.

Naraku was muttering under his breath. He kept repeating the words Shikon no Tama and miko. He was speaking in Japanese.

"You know I can't understand a fucking thing when you speak in Japanese." Bankotsu told him.

"Good."

"Come on now. I'm helping you too. Remember I'm setting you up with Jakotsu."

A corrections officer came to their door. "Hey Hakashi let's go. It's your yard time."

Naraku and Bankotsu both smiled. The half demon walked over to the door and put his wrists through the opening in it. He waited for the corrections officer to put on his handcuffs. Not to mention...

Officer Rasco put the handcuffs on Naraku. He looked up and down the hallway. No one was looking. He slipped the key to Naraku's bracelet out of his pocket. He quickly and efficiently unlocked it.

He was doing this because Naraku had threatened his family. Naraku was in league with Bankotsu. The notorious leader of the Band of Seven. A ruthless exclusive gang of seven men. The seven men each had different specialties. All had similar names. They were given those names as soon as they joined the gang. They considered their gang members brothers.

Renkotsu was an arsonist. He didn't just burn buildings. He liked to set people on fire. Then you had the gay transvestite Jakotsu. He was a male prostitute and a vicious sex predator. Mukotsu liked to poison people. He'd slip poison into peoples food usually one way or another. Sueykotsu used a custom made weapon on both hands. They resembled claws. They were gloves with blades on them. He used them to slash people's throats out. Keyokostu was a giant of a man. He looked more like a demon. He was a cannible. He had incredible strength. He was easy to spot because of his size. He was the size of a small mountain. Gynkotsu's specialty was guns. He was human but looked more machine than man. No one knew how he became mostly machine. Either way he had guns attached to his body. 

Then there was Bankostu. Their leader. A vicious murderer whose only goal in life was to kill as many people as possible. There was absolutely no reason for most of the murders he committed. Sure some had reasons behind them, but most didn't.

In any case Naraku had become cellmates with Bankotsu. Thanks to that Naraku had Bankotsu use his gang to threaten officer Rasco's family.

He'd chosen to threaten Rasco because he was dirty. He would take bribes from other inmates and sneak in contraband such as drugs and alcohol. He knew Rasco wouldn't seek out help. Since he was dirty he couldn't. There would be an investigation and he would be discovered.

To be honest Naraku didn't even have to threaten the correction officer. He could have simply promised a trade. Money or something else. Only two things stopped Naraku from taking that particular route. Reason one was that he simply didn't have enough money to bribe him. Reason two was that just wasn't Naraku's style. He'd rather put the fear of god into him.

Naraku smiled as he felt himself transforming from a human into a hanyou. He felt his powers and demonic aura slowly return. 

The half demon stepped forward so Rasco could open the door. Naraku could have wrapped it off with his tentacles but he didn't want to alert anyone until the door was open.

Rasco opened the door. As soon as he had Naraku turned around and broke his handcuffs off. He quickly used his tentacles and impaled the corrections officer in the chest. Rasco fell to his knees before falling to the floor with a why expression on his face.

"I... did what... you asked." the officer gasped out.

"You did didn't you? I said I wouldn't kill your family. I never said anything about sparing your pathetic life."

Rasco took a last breath. His body relaxed as his heart stopped. He was dead.

Naraku took the bracelet out of the dead mans hands. He looked at it with disgust before throwing it on his cot.

Some inmates had heard the commotion and ran to their doors to investigate. They looked through the small window on their doors. They saw Rasco dead on the floor and began to go wild. They were thrilled to see one of the officers dead. They began cheering and slamming the doors to their cells.

Bankotsu stood up and readied himself to follow Naraku. The half demon turned to face him with a scowl. 

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Naraku asked.

"Well after me helping you with Rasco and setting you up with Jakotsu you didn't really think I'd stay here did you? Besides your breaking out of our cell. I might as well come along. We'd make a good team."

"I work alone."

"You're meeting up with Jakotsu." Bankotsu pointed out.

"Just to get clothes. Fucking baka."

"What's baka mean?"

"Idiot. Fool."

"Fuck you too Naraku."

Naraku sneered at him. He didn't have time for this. The alarm suddenly sounded. He had to start moving. He shot out a tentacle and like with Rasco he impaled Bankotsu. Only he aimed lower. He got the man in the gut. His tentacle went through the humans body.

Blood started to dribble from Bankotsu's mouth. Naraku removed his tentacle and brought it to his lips. He licked off the blood as he watched Bankotsu sink to the ground clutching his stomach.

"You bastard." Bankotsu choked out.

"You didn't really think I'd actually help you escape too now did you? I simply used you Bankotsu. Like the fool you are you actually fell for it."

Naraku had gained Bankotsu's trust and friendship. He'd tricked the human into helping him.

The half demon heard correction officers in riot gear headed towards him. He quickly ran out into the hallway. He saw the officers coming from both sides. He made quick work of them with his tentacles. Impaling and slashing the lot of them. Some were killed instantly. Others were alive for now.

He ran through the hall. He had to get to the yard. He knew the way having taken the route many times before. 

Naraku made it to some security doors. He broke them off easily with his insect like pincers. 

He continued to run and slashed any officer who got in his way. He showed them no mercy.

Finally he made it to the yard. The alarm was still blaring. When there was an emergency anyone in the yard was forced onto the ground. So every inmate was on the ground. Officers were making sure no one got up. When they saw Naraku they ran towards him intending to stop him.

He easily dispatched them. Suddenly a bullet whizzed by him. He looked up at the towers. There was a guard aiming a gun at him. A rifle. 

Naraku erected his barrier and flew into the sky. He easily killed the guard before the the man could shoot. He then took the gun and turning into a cloud of miasma he flew away.

~~~~0000~~~~

Inuyasha, Victor, Mariah and Kikyo stood next to a technician in one of the labs. He had Naraku's jacket. He had called saying they found something. 

"The fibers match. But we found something else." the technician said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Mariah looked over at the half demon and Victor. Since they'd been away from Kagome and Yuuri they hadn't been themselves. They were always on edge and in a bad mood. When they saw Kagome and Yuuri days ago they'd been in a lighter mood for a short period of time. However now they were acting like a weight was taken off their shoulders. They seemed normal. She could only wonder why.

The reason was Inuyasha and Victor had decided they were going to go see Kagome and Yuuri come hell or high water. Nothing was going to stop them.

The technician sprayed luminol on the jacket before cutting the lights. He put a black light over the jacket. The jacket lit up. Blood.

"We tested it. It's human blood. The blood is a positive match for Sylvia Carson. There is also blood from the stabbing victims. Laura Johnson and Shawn Oliver." the technician announced. 

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked surprised. "I didn't smell any blood on him when I arrested him."

"That's because he washed the jacket. However as you know that won't get rid of blood. The stains aren't visible because the jacket is a very deep black.

"We've got him on two more rape murders!" Victor said happily.

Inuyasha smiled. It was the first smile he'd given outside of Kagome's presence. Days ago he smiled at her, but that was the only time he'd smiled since the day of Naraku's bail hearing.

He hoped that now maybe the death penalty would stick.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number. He walked out of the testing area as Kikyo, Mariah and Victor continued to talk with the technician.

"ADA Taisho's office." came a womans voice through the phone.

"Rin?"

"Oh! Inuyasha! How are you?!"

"Fine."

"You must come over for dinner!"

"I don't think so. Listen is Sesshomaru there?"

"No. He's in court. It's a calendar day in Judge Hiemans courtroom. I'd be with him except I'm working on that case with the Hakashi defendant."

"Good because we have some new evidence."

He heard a shuffle of papers. "Okay hit me."

"That jacket he was wearing when I collared him? The fibers match the one found on Sylvia Carson."

"Circumstantial, but it's something."

"Oh it gets better I promise you."

"Well don't keep me in suspense!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "There was blood on the jacket."

She squealed. "Sylvia Carson's?"

"Yeah, but not only hers. We also have Shawn Oliver and Laura Johnson's blood."

"Okay now wait. Who are they?"

"They are the two stabbing vics."

He heard papers shuffling again. Finally after a minute she said, "I got it. I'll have Sesshomaru add them to the indictment."

"Alright. The technician will fax the reports over."

"Now about dinner-"

"Forget it Rin."

"Come on Yashie! Don't you like my cooking?"

"Your cooking isn't the problem. Your mate is."

"Awe Sesshie isn't that bad!"

"Goodbye Rin." He didn't wait for her answer and hung up.

Kikyo flew out the door with her phone pressed to her ear and Victor and Mariah trailing behind her. She grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him down the hall.

"Hey, hey easy now!" Inuyasha said as he regained his balance.

"We have to go back to Rikers." Kikyo announced.

"Why?"

"Naraku's escaped." Mariah said

Inuyasha looked at her like she was nuts. "That bracelet he wears to keep him essentially purified has a tracking device on it."

"He wasn't wearing it. It's in his cell." Victor answered

"What?" he said unbelieving. "How did he get it off. It's unbreakable unless removed with a special key by a..."

Mariah and Victor both looked at each other. Together they said, "Corrections officer."

"Shit." Inuyasha growled.

Suddenly he remembered Kagome and Yuuri. Naraku would probably go after them again. 

They made it to the car. Inuyasha got on the walkie talkie in the car. He called in for a police escort to go to Kagome and Yuuri's house. He demanded the officers be demons.

"You do realize that's species profiling." came the dispatchers voice.

"Listen bitch I don't care what the fuck you call it. The perp is a hanyou and incredibly dangerous. Humans are not going to be able to handle him."

"Inuyasha come on there's no reason to get nasty." Kikyo told him.

"No reason?! Kagome and Yuuri are in danger!" Victor yelled

"I'm worried too. I'm suppose to protect her. But we have to go to Rikers."

"Can't someone else go?" Mariah asked

"You know it has to be us. Do you trust anyone else?" Kikyo replied

Inuyasha slammed his fist against the car door in frustration. He hoped he wasn't making the same mistake he made five hundred years ago.

~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri was watching television. He was completely drunk. Diamond didn't know what to do with him in this state.

As he watched the television suddenly a news break came on.

"This is an NBC special report. Here now is Chuck Scarborough and Sue Simmons." 

Yuuri lifted the remote and made it louder. The remote swayed in his hand.

"The suspected Nightclub Rapist has escaped from Rikers Island..." Sue Simmons began.

Yuuri didn't need to hear anymore as he instantly panicked. He shut off the television and stumbled into his bedroom. He grabbed the largest dufflebag he owned and filled it with everything he'd need. Important papers, money and clothes. He didn't even bother to fold the clothes.

Once he was done he called Diamond. 

"Diamond we have to get out of here." he said slurring his words.

There was only one place he considered safe enough. Only one. Victor's. However he'd never been to his place before. He didn't know his address. That's okay. He knew his phone number. He could call four-one-one and do a reverse number search. They'd give him his address. Unless of course he had a private number. He prayed that he didn't.

Don't ask how he was thinking as clearly as he was. It must have been the overwhelming outright fear that sobered him up just enough to form semi rational thoughts. 

He tried to run but wasn't steady enough. Instead he stumbled as quickly as possible to the phone in the kitchen. He dialed four-one-one but kept dialing one-one-one. Which meant absolutely nothing. Finally he dialed it correctly and got information on the line.

"City and State please." came a womans voice.

"New York, New York." he slurred. 

"Excuse me sir? I couldn't understand that."

"New York. New York!" he yelled still slurring.

"Do you mean New York, New York?"

"Yes!"

There was typing on the other end of the line. "Listing?"

"I need a reverse number search."

"I'm sorry sir I can't understand you. Are you drunk? Do you need the police?"

Yes, but I only trust one cop. he thought.

"No!" Yuuri forced his mouth to work properly. "I need a reverse number search." he told the operator a little more clearly.

"For which number?"

Again forcing his mouth to work properly Yuuri said, "Two. one two, five, five, five, three, eight, five, seven."

He heard some typing on the other end of the line. Soon the operator was reading out the address.

Yuuri grabbed a pen and paper off the fridge. He always kept some there. He quickly took down the address. He was surprised how close it was to his own.

"Come on Diamond. We have to go."

Diamond mewed and transformed. She wasn't walking around in her kitten form with Yuuri in this condition. She'd have to protect him. She transformed into her fire-cat form. 

Yuuri suddenly felt a demonic aura approaching his apartment door. Being drunk he couldn't tell if it was Naraku or not. Somehow he could tell it wasn't Victor's. He didn't know how he knew this. He just knew it.

He grabbed his bag. He ran to his fire escape and climbed out. He swayed dangerously as he looked down at the city below. He was always afraid of heights, but being drunk wasn't helping his situation.

Diamond jumped out the window and grabbed Yuuri by the scruff of the neck gently as if he were one of her kittens. She could feel the demonic aura approaching too and didn't know if it was friend or foe. She flew in the air and above the city until she was a safe distance away.

Wherever Yuuri was intending to go she'd make sure she'd get him their safely.

..............000000..........  
Inuyasha, Victor, Mariah and Kikyo made it back to Rikers Island. Cops were everywhere. So were ambulances. Some corrections officers were being carried out on stretchers. There were even some body bags.

Where going to be here all night, Inuyasha and Victor thought with dismay. 

Why were the fates always conspiring to keep them away from Kagome and Yuuri? Maybe they simply weren't meant to be? No they couldn't believe that. They wouldn't believe that.

They walked into the jail and looked around. There was a near riot in the cells. Corrections officers were trying to calm everyone down. Those that remained anyway.

Inuyasha and Victor found themselves unable to think about anything but Kagome and Yuuri and their safety. Were they alright? Did Naraku already get to them?

Victor and Inuyasha took in the destruction Naraku had caused. Some people had yet to be moved. Some were dead and waiting for the medical examiner. They couldn't be moved until they were looked over by the ME. It was the law. Others were injured and being tended to. All of them were corrections officers.

Miroku walked up to them as they made their way to where Naraku's cell had been. There were at least a dozen detectives, paramedics and lab techs working this particular hallway. Naraku cellmate was bleeding on the floor. 

Victor knew this man. In fact the whole city knew of him. He was Bankotsu. Leader of the Band of Seven. A ruthless gang of seven men. Inuyasha and Victor knew them well having dealt with them before. One of their twisted band Jakotsu was a transvestite sex predator who'd yet to be caught and convicted of anything. For some reason he'd come up with some sort of crush on Inuyasha. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Eh Bankotsu. Looks like you met your match." Victor said with a smirk.

"That damn half breed wouldn't let me out of my cell when he left. We could have made a good team."

"I doubt highly Naraku wants to join your twisted group. He's a loner." Inuyasha said

"Heh heh heh." Bankotsu laughed painfully coughing up blood. A paramedic was working on him.

Inuyasha crouched down next to him. "Who let Naraku out. Don't tell me you don't know because his bracelet is right there on his cot." he said pointing.

"If you want information it's gonna cost you." He obviously wanted a deal on his case.

Victor gave an evil smile. He turned to the paramedic. "Leave him. Come to him last. There are other better people that need the medical attention."

"You fucking bastard! My injuries are are lethal if left untreated. " Bankotsu said 

"I don't really give a shit. You deserve it." Victor said 

The paramedic sighed and got up. He gathered his supplies and was about to leave when Bankotsu said, "Wait! Alright! I'll tell you."

"I thought you'd see things our way." Inuyasha told him standing up.

"It was officer Rasco."

Miroku who had heard everything said, "He's dead. He was the first man Naraku killed."

"Yeah. The bastard killed the man after he helped him. Right after he took his bracelet off him" Bankotsu confirmed. "Naraku kept speaking in Japanese. I may be Japanese, but I'm an American. I couldn't understand what he was saying. I don't speak Japanese."

"What did he say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some bullshit. Shikon no Tama this and miko that."

"What's that mean?" Miroku wondered. Like Bankotsu he was American born and knew no Japanese.

Inuyasha, Victor, Mariah and Kikyo shared a look. Finally Mariah answered. "It means Jewel of Four Souls and priestess."

"Jewel of Four Souls?" Miroku question.

"The Sacred Jewel." Inuyasha answered looking him in the eye. He turned to Kikyo. "Where is that cursed rock?"

"It's safe. Untouchable by demons and half demons." Kikyo replied.

"But not humans?" Victor said

"No." Kikyo answered

"Damn you! What are you thinking?!" Mariah Yelled

"It's the best I can do! Besides it doesn't matter. He doesn't know where it is." Kikyo said

"How important is this jewel?" Miroku asked.

"If Naraku gets it he could easily destroy the whole city if not more." Kikyo answered.

"All he needs is to find it and a human." Victor said.

"And he has one." Bankostu spoke up.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"I set him up with a contact outside. Jakotsu."

Inuyasha growled. "You set him up with that pervert?!"

"What? Not your type?"

The half demon knew Bankotsu was just trying to get a rise out of him. "Yeah I just live to see the fucker."

Inuyasha had a walkie talkie in his pocket. Usually they kept it in the car but he took it with him so he could be contacted when Kagome was safe. When it buzzed to life he couldn't believe what was said. 

"We can't find them." came a familiar voice over the phone.

Inuyasha growled. "What do you mean you can't find them?! And what the fuck are you doing there you scrawny wolf?! You're in homicide!"

"Inuyasha? You fucking mutt! You wanted a youkai officer and you got one!" Koga yelled from the other end of the line.

Koga and Inuyasha had never gotten along well.. However that rivalry they shared got a lot worse when Kiyomi died. They had both loved her though Kiyomi had clearly chosen Inuyasha. Koga and Inuyasha were now enemies. Not simply rivals. Koga blamed Inuyasha for Kiyomi's death every chance he got. How they had not only both ended up in the same city but also in the same precinct was in Inuyasha's opinion a cruel twist of fate from the Gods.

Inuyasha didn't have time to argue with Koga. "Break down their damn door and follow their scent."

"You want me to destroy private property?! Are you insane?"

"Exergent circumstances." Victor answered

"That's a bit of a stretch dogshit. Everything's quiet and there's no scent of blood. Their not in immediate danger. Their probably just not home."

"I said break down the fucking door wolf!"

"No! Why do you give a shit anyway?!"

"Their vic's asshole!" 

"Then do it your fucking self half breed! I'm not getting in trouble for you of all people!" 

"Fine I will! I don't trust you anyway!"

Inuyasha shut the walkie talkie. He and Victor headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you two going?" Miroku asked.

"To find Kagome and Yuuri." They both said at the same time their voices seemed to challange them to say no.

They didn't wait for their responses as they zipped out of the jail.

~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri found his way to Victor's apartment building. He rang his bell to get into the building but didn't get an answer. He rang random bells until someone answered and rung him in.

He and Diamond made their way up the stairs and found his apartment door. Yuuri looked all over his doorway but couldn't find a spare key. He supposed being a cop he wouldn't risk leaving a spare key around.

He sat in front of his door. What more could he do? It was obvious he wasn't home. Naraku knew where he lived. At least he didn't know where Victor lived. He'd have to stay here and wait for him.

Diamond whined and sat down next to Yuuri. She nudged the man affectionately with her nose. She stayed in her fire-cat form and snuggled close.

Yuuri's eyes felt heavy. He was exhausted. The alcohol was really getting to him too.

His thoughts went back to the embrace him and Victor had shared. He wondered what had possessed him to act like that. 

Someone came up the stairs. Yuuri knew it wasn't Victor. There was no demonic aura.

A woman came onto the floor and headed to one of the apartments. She was carrying grocery bags. She noticed Yuuri. She could smell alcohol on him.

"Excuse me sir. What are you doing here? You don't live here." the woman asked.

"I'm waiting for my friend. He lives here." Yuuri answered slurring his words.

"You're drunk." She studied Yuuri up and down. "Victor lives here. Is he your friend? Your drunk so maybe your at the wrong place."

Yuuri nodded. "Victor is my friend. Where is he?"

"I don't know." the woman told him while shaking her head.

Yuuri started crying. He didn't simply miss him. He was afraid. He felt exposed being in this building but not in an apartment.

The woman felt bad for Yuuri. She couldn't just leave him there. 

"Listen. Why don't you and your demon come into my apartment until he comes home?" the woman suggested.

Yuuri wiped his eyes and sniffled. "R... Really?"

"Well you can't very well stay out here drunk. And he hasn't been home much lately."

"Do... Do you think I can use your phone and call him?"

"Sure."

Yuuri nodded and stood up. He swayed and braced himself against the wall. He picked up his duffle bag and stumbled over to the woman's apartment.

Diamond transformed into her kitten form. The woman had never seen this particular type of demon. 

"Wow. It's so cute. When it's big like it was will it cause a fire?" the woman asked.

"I've never seen it happen before. Where's your phone?"

"Sit down. I'll go get it."

Yuuri nodded and took a seat. He'd call him. That's all he could do.

~~~~0000~~~~

Victor made it to Yuuri's apartment building in record time. He looked around sniffing his door. He didn't smell any blood. He definitely wasn't home.

He walked back outside and looked at his windows. He saw one was open. So was the screen. The curtains were blowing out the window in the wind. It was the window that lead to the fire escape. But the ladder to the fire escape was still up.

Victor jumped up onto the fire escape. He picked up his scent immediately. Not to mention the scent of a full fledged demon. Why did that scent seem so familiar?

He climbed in his window and had a look around. He saw a half empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. The phone was beeping off the hook. The house was semi trashed. As if he had packed in a hurry. He knew Naraku hadn't been here because his scent wasn't around.

Suddenly his cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID but didn't recognize the number. He flipped it open and answered it.

He never felt so much relief as when he heard his favorite voice slur, "Victor?"

He's slurring, he thought.

"Yuuri! Where are you?"

"I'm at your neighbors."

"Huh? You're at my apartment building? But you don't know where I live."

"I found out. Reverse number search."

It was difficult to understand him. "Yuuri it's hard to understand you. You're drunk."

"I needed a drink."

"No you didn't!" Victor said tensing up. That was a dangerous way to think.

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay."

Victor hung up and headed back out the window. He was just glad he was safe. Naraku didn't know where he lived. He was safe. For now.  
~~~~0000~~~~

Yuuri sighed as he put the phone down. "He's coming. He said ten minutes"

The woman handed Yuuri water. It would take a while to make coffee and Victor said he'd be here in only ten minutes.

Yuuri gratefully drank it. He still couldn't think clearly. He felt sleepy too.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Yuuri."

"I'm Jane. So how long have you known Victor?"

"About two months."

"I don't mean to pry, but are you two dating?"

Yuuri wondered why that was any of this woman's business. Still something told him to answer.

"No. We're just friends."

"Why do you look so scared?"

Yuuri looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about it."

"Thats okay. Why don't you take off your sneakers and lay down on the couch until he comes?"

"Can I?" Yuuri asked surprised. He really was quite tired.

Normally Jane wouldn't let a stranger sleep in her house, but she felt bad for this man. He looked terrified. Not to mention he was drunk. She'd rather Yuuri sleep it off.

"Well I don't want to sleep, but I'll lay down because the room is spinning." Yuuri said. He didn't want to sleep because he was afraid Naraku would find him before Victor.

Jane nodded and went to put the groceries she'd bought away. 

Yuuri took off his sneakers and laid down on the couch. Diamond had heard name Victor a lot lately. She wondered if it was really him.


End file.
